30 Rock Um amor recíproco
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Liz está confusa ao se ver apaixonada pelo Jack.
1. Chapter 1

30 Rock

Os personagens desta história já existem. Fiz esta fic somente como forma de homenagear esta série que tanto gosto.

Título: Um amor recíproco.

Liz estava muito confusa em relação a tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Não entendia como havia se apaixonado pelo Jack. Talvez seja o fato de serem parecidos em muitos aspectos ou talvez estivesse enganada em relação aos seus sentimentos. Afinal isso já aconteceu tantas vezes. Ela só tinha medo de se machucar ou estragar a amizade que tem com ele. Enquanto fazia uma reflexão de sua vida Liz comia uma caixa de biscoitos. Minutos depois Jack entra na sala dela e fala.

Jack_ Lemon, você precisa melhorar o texto de seu esquete. Não sei o que aconteceu com o texto dessa vez? Você não é assim. O texto escrito não estava nem um pouco engraçado e essa é uma de suas marcas como roteirista.

Liz_ Desculpa Jack. Mas simplesmente não surgia nada em minha cabeça para a esquete. Não sou uma máquina de ideias engraçadas. Eu irei organizar uma reunião com os roteiristas e melhorarei o texto.

Assim que disse isso Jack saiu do escritório de Liz. E ela ficou muito agoniada, pois sentia que sua paixão estava começando a atrapalhar seu trabalho e isso a deixava muito triste. Acabou não aguentando e desabou em lágrimas. Eram lágrimas da paixão que sentia pelo Jack, lágrimas pelo medo que tinha em se declarar. Jenna entra no escritório, olha a amiga naquele estado e senta para consolá-la.

Jenna_ O que está acontecendo Liz?

Liz_ Estou confusa Jenna. Muito confusa.

Jenna_ O que está acontecendo? Tenho te achado estranha nesses últimos dias.

Liz_ Estou apaixonada Jenna.

Jenna_ Que legal Liz! O que isso tem para te deixar confusa?

Liz_ Pelo Jack. Tinha que ser justamente por ele. Tenho tantas pessoas para me apaixonar e acabo me apaixonando pelo meu chefe. E se ele ficar sabendo dos meus sentimentos, vai ficar achando que eu sou uma maluca ou coisa pior.

Jenna_ Pode ser uma linda história de amor e uma incrível aventura. Pense nisso Liz. Se eu fosse você eu contava para ele. Esta história poderia dar um livro. Eu só torno a repetir você nunca seria a Cinderela, por causa da cor de seus cabelos. Você seria no máximo a Branca de Neve. Eu seria uma bela Cinderela.

Liz_ Eu? Contar para ele?! Aí sim ele me acharia uma doida varrida. Eu também não quero estragar a minha amizade com ele.

Jenna_ Liz, guardar essas coisas só para você pode te fazer mal.

Liz_ Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? Só para me fazer sentir mais mal amada do que eu já me sinto.

Jenna_ Não estou te reconhecendo Liz. Você é segura de si e super determinada. Eu que agiria assim. Eu que sou a insegura.

Liz_ Eu também tenho as minhas inseguranças. Eu acabo me escondendo um pouco das pessoas. Estou tão confusa. O que faço agora?

Jenna_ Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para dar conselhos. Siga o seu coração e ele te dirá o que fazer.

Liz_ E se ele estiver apontando mais de um caminho.

Jenna_ Siga um caminho Liz. Por mais difícil que seja siga um caminho.

Liz_ Vou me declarar para o Jack. Acabei de tomar esta decisão. Eu quero ir até lá. Não quero me arrepender de uma coisa que não tentei.

Jenna_ Isso mesmo Liz. Encontre o caminho da sua felicidade.

Um pouco mais confiante, mas com um pouco de medo Liz foi até o escritório de Jack. Seu coração acelerava e ela estava suando frio. Nunca havia se sentido desta maneira antes. Estava se sentindo uma adolescente lidando com o primeiro amor. Quando foi se aproximando Liz também começou a sentir um pouco de falta de ar. Assim que entrou Liz pegou Jack aos beijos com Ariel Love.

Jack_ Liz deixa eu te apresentar minha namorada Ariel Love.

Liz_ Prazer Ariel.

Ariel_ O prazer foi todo meu Liz.

Liz_ Preciso conversar sobre o orçamento do programa.

Jack_ Mais tarde eu passo na sua sala para resolver. Vou levar Ariel para um restaurante maravilhoso.

Liz_ Divirta-se Jack.

Jack_ Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

Liz_ Imagina Jack. A velha Liz está em ótima forma.

Jack_ Eu comento de um restaurante e você não faz nenhuma menção de comer nada? E você nunca teve nenhum problema em relação às esquetes.

Liz_ É que hoje estou sem muito apetite. E todos têm direito a ter problemas de vez em quando.

Jack_ Acabei de ter a resposta que eu queria. Admitiu que tem um problema.

Liz_ Ah cara, vou estar lá no meu escritório e depois resolvemos o orçamento do show. Tchau Ariel.

Jack_ Ariel meu amor vá se acostumando. Não sei o que deu na Liz. Resolvemos esse orçamento na semana passada.

Ariel_ Vai ver ela ficou envergonhada com a minha presença.

Jack_ Liz já está acostumada com isso. Ela sempre me vê aqui com minhas namoradas.

Ariel_ E se ela estiver apaixonada por você?

Jack_ Liz apaixonada por mim? Há há há há. Impossível, nós somos totalmente incompatíveis.

Ariel_ Pense nisso Jack. Você sabe que os opostos se atraem.

Jack_ Liz apaixonada por mim? Será mesmo?

Liz saiu da sala totalmente arrasada e triste. Ver o Jack com aquela moça destruiu um pouco do seu coração. Não se sentia assim nem quando terminou seus relacionamentos com o Dennis e o Floyd. Tinha uma consciência que nutriria um amor platônico pela sua paixão. O jeito era tentar esquecer e foi aí que ela teve a ideia de usar a sua dor pelo bem da profissão.

Liz_ Por que eu não pensei nisto antes? Vou fazer esquetes sobre amores não correspondidos.

Nisso Liz pegou blocos de papel, canetas e se trancou em sua sala para começar a escrever. Essa era a reação que todos esperavam dela. Fazer graça de sua própria dor. Liz queria se sentir melhor e achava que fazendo isso a sua sensação de solidão iria diminuir. Passou horas trancada em sua sala. Todos tentavam falar com ela e não conseguiam, exceto Kenneth que entrou para entregar um copo de café que ela tinha pedido. Jack vai até o saguão para falar com Kenneth.

Jack_ Me passaram à informação que você foi a única pessoa que conseguiu entrar na sala da Liz hoje?

Kenneth_ Eu fui entregar o café que ela me pediu senhor. A sala dela estava uma bagunça, cheia de papéis no chão. Ela praticamente me expulsou da sala senhor.

Jack_ Eu irei falar com ela agora. Ela perdeu o ensaio da Jenna e do Tracy.

Tracy_ Cadê a Liz Lemon? Tivemos que parar o ensaio porque o resto do roteiro não está pronto.

Jack_ O que? Lemon não terminou o roteiro? O que está acontecendo? Tenho que ter uma conversa séria com ela. Quero a Liz em 10 minutos na minha sala.

Tracy_ Cara, nunca vi o Jack assim? Nem naquele programa que eu falei mal da NBC ele ficou assim. O que será que a Lemon fez?

Kenneth_ Olha senhor. Parece que a dona Lemon ainda não terminou o roteiro e está a horas trancada na sala dela.

Tracy_ Depois ainda falam que sou eu quem dá problemas.

Kenneth_ Me deixa chamar a Dona Lemon na sala dela.

Nisso dentro da sala da Liz ela havia terminado de escrever o roteiro do programa. Em vez de sentir bem consigo mesma Liz se sentia que pior que antes.

Liz_ Ah, Deus. Por que eu estou me sentindo assim tão triste e descrente da vida. Não dá mais para continuar assim. Eu preciso falar com o Jack.

Assim que Liz abre a porta de seu escritório dá de cara com Kenneth.

Kenneth_ Dona Liz, o seu Jack quer te ver no escritório dele agora.

Liz_ Já ia mesmo falar com ele. Já estou indo.

Liz sobe o elevador até a sala de Jack. Estava sendo difícil ela ter que ir lá e enfrentá-lo. Assim que chega fala com Jack.

Liz_ Preciso falar com você Jack.

Jack_ Não Lemon, eu é que preciso falar com você.

Liz_ Pode falar que estou ouvindo.

Jack_ Liz até agora você não terminou o roteiro do programa e...

Liz_ Acabei de terminar. Deixa que EU VOU FALAR AGORA.

Jack_ Calma Liz.

Liz_ Eu não gosto que me peçam calma. Andei pensando muito e decidi tomar essa decisão. Quero demissão Jack. Vou largar New York por outra cidade.

Jack_ Lemon, também não é para tanto. Não precisa largar o emprego.

Liz_ Preciso Jack. Esta decisão já está tomada e eu não vou voltar atrás.

Jack_ Pensa na sua carreira, você pode nunca mais conseguir um emprego como este.

Liz_ Este é o problema Jack. Pela primeira vez na vida eu não quero pensar na minha carreira. Eu quero pensar na minha vida pessoal. Quero pensar em mim em primeiro lugar. Por Deus Jack, eu sou humana e não uma máquina. Também tenho meus sentimentos. Se você não liga para isso eu ligo. Quero fazer coisas que nunca fiz. Quero cometer loucuras. Fazer coisas que tinha que fazer a muito tempo.

Jack_ Parabéns Liz. Se for assim que você quer assim que vai ser. Só não venha lamentar depois para mim a sua vida patética, com as suas desilusões, neuras e solidões.

Liz_ Você é tão patético. Um perfeito Idiota Classe A. Você não se preocupa com ninguém, só com você mesmo. Nem amar a sua mãe você ama.

Jack_ Não coloque a minha mãe no meio Lemon.

Liz_ Só uma dica. O dinheiro não leva a nada. Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas para ir embora.

Jack_ Pedido de demissão aceito. Boa sorte Liz.

Liz_ Tchau.

Jack_ Tchau.

Liz saiu da sala arrasada. Ela não queria que a história toda terminasse assim. Ela se sentia péssima por se distanciar do Jack. Porém como ele estava com namorada ela não iria contar nada do amor que sentia por ele. Não queria que ninguém o fizesse triste. Nem que para isso ela tivesse que sacrificar sua própria felicidade. Assim que entrou em sua sala ela não aguentou lágrimas começaram a cair em seu rosto. Ia largar o amor de sua vida e também um emprego de anos. Nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito. Nunca havia sentido esse tipo de amor por ninguém. Não havia enxergado as evidências. Se tivesse tomado a decisão de contar sobre seu amor para Jack antes talvez nada disso teria acontecido. Liz saiu de seu escritório por volta de dez horas da noite. Por sorte a maioria das pessoas já tinham ido embora e ela não precisou dar satisfações sobre sua demissão para ninguém. Saiu pela porta da NBC uma última vez. Infelizmente dessa vez não teria mais volta.

Fim do 1º capítulo.

Continua no próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

30 Rock

Um amor recíproco

2º capítulo

Casa da Liz

Liz estava em seu apartamento empacotando seus pertences. Já estava tudo acertado para se mudar para Salt Lake City. Sentia que precisava respirar outros ares e viver novas experiências. Ela só se decepcionou pela maneira que Jack a tratou. Esperava dele um pouco mais de compreensão e só recebeu de volta sarcasmo.

Liz_ É um Idiota Classe A mesmo. Sensível para não dizer o contrário. Ele nem se preocupou comigo. Só com a audiência, com roteiros.

Nisso a campainha toca.

Liz_ Que droga. Quem será que é? Não vê que já está tarde.

Liz abre a porta e vê que é Jenna.

Jenna_ Amiga, o que aconteceu hoje lá? Você levou um fora, você supera. Não precisa pedir demissão. Vim em uma hora errada?

Liz (choro engraçado e desabafando) _ Jack está namorando de novo. Não contei nada para ele. Não consegui escrever o roteiro e nem quis comer hoje.

Jenna_ Você não comeu nada. A situação é séria. Vem cá amiga, chora que faz bem para a pele. Mas não precisa pedir demissão por causa disso.

Liz_ Eu preciso me afastar. Triste eu não consigo escrever nada e não quero prejudicar o programa e muito menos todos os envolvidos no TGS.

Jenna_ Você não pode se prejudicar para ajudar os outros. Pensa um pouco em você. Você não precisa sair da cidade.

Liz_ Jenna! No momento eu estou precisando de um tempo para mim. Quero fazer uma reflexão. Quem sabe um dia eu volto.

Jenna_ O que vai ser de mim sem você? Você é meu porto seguro.

Liz_ Você já é grandinha e tenho a certeza que você vai se sair bem.

Jenna_ Isso não é por causa do Jack?

Liz (mentindo) _ Não tem nada haver com ele. Tem haver comigo. Eu que preciso de uma mudança.

Jenna_ Pare de mentir para mim Liz. Nós nos conhecemos há séculos e detecto uma mentira sua há quilômetros de distância.

Liz_ Ta bom, ta bom. É pelo Jack que estou indo embora. É por causa dele que não consigo escrever e depois que eu me demiti ele ainda foi todo sarcástico comigo.

Jenna_ Para qual cidade você vai?

Liz_ Me desculpa Jenna, mais não irei contar para ninguém.

Jenna_ Como assim? Eu sou sua amiga.

Liz_ Não quero que certas pessoas deem na língua e conte meu endereço a outras pessoas.

Jenna_ Você me acha capaz disso Liz?

Liz_ Acho, pior que acho. Também te conheço há séculos e reconheço uma atitude sua que ainda nem foi tomada. Estou fazendo isso pelo seu bem também. Todos vão querer te interrogar para saber para qual cidade eu fui. E você não ia conseguir guardar segredo.

Jenna_ Eu iria acabar contando mesmo. Eu vou ficar preocupada com você.

Liz_ Não precisa se preocupar comigo amiga. Eu vou ficar bem. Apenas segui o outro caminho.

Jenna_ Eu não gosto de te ver assim.

Liz_ Assim como?

Jenna_ Sacrificando sua felicidade.

Liz_ Eu não estou sacrificando a minha felicidade. Estou apenas à procura dela.

Jenna_ Desejo a você toda a felicidade do mundo. Que consiga encontrar a sua felicidade. Quero que encontre alguém que te faça feliz. Chegou a minha hora amiga. Tenho que ir. Faça uma boa viagem.

Liz_ Muito obrigada pelo apoio. Nós nos falamos por telefone e email.

Nisso as duas dão um lindo abraço de despedida e Liz acompanha Jenna até a porta. Voltou a empacotar suas coisas e só parou quando viu um álbum de fotos. Viu fotos que a fizeram se lembrar de bons momentos que passou na NBC. Quando viu uma foto sua com Jack, lágrimas insistiam em cair. Foi para a cama com a foto dele e adormeceu com a foto dele nos braços.

Casa do Jack

Jack estava deitado com Ariel em sua espaçosa cama. Só que ele estava distante dali. Estava pensando sobre tudo que havia acontecido no trabalho. Ele sentia que tinha que ter ajudado Liz. Só que mais uma vez ele tinha estragado tudo. Mais uma vez seu gênio o tinha atrapalhado. Não queria que a amizade que eles tinham terminasse daquele jeito. Cheia de mágoas e tristezas. Ariel o desperta de seus pensamentos.

Ariel_ O que está acontecendo meu amor?

Jack_ Problemas no trabalho. Não quero te preocupar com esses assuntos.

Ariel_ Eu sei que tem haver com aquela moça que trabalha com você.

Jack_ Trabalhava. Ela pediu demissão hoje.

Ariel_ E você aceitou a demissão dela?

Jack_ Aceitei. O que eu ia fazer para ela ficar?

Ariel_ Mostrando que ela é importante, não só como roteirista. Como pessoa.

Jack_ Ela me falou que ela era humana e não uma máquina. São mais um dos dramas femininos.

Ariel_ Viu só. Você não demonstra sentimento algum com o problema alheio. Você tinha que ter dado apoio para ela.

Jack_ Eu não fiz nada de errado. Só tinha que ver os interesses do programa.

Ariel_ Vocês homens são todos iguais. Uns cabeças duras.

Jack_ Eu não sou cabeça dura Ariel.

Ariel_ Me prova então? Procure a Liz e peça para ela voltar.

Jack_ Nem morto. Se ela que quis a demissão ela que tem que vir até a mim. E mesmo assim eu vou me recusar a aceitá-la novamente.

Ariel_ Não preciso nem argumentar mais. Meu cabeça dura favorito.

Jack_ Você está certa. Eu sou cabeça dura.

Jack querendo tirar Liz de sua cabeça enche Ariel de beijos. Ela corresponde e os dois começam a se beijar. A intensidade dos beijos vai aumentando gradativamente. E os dois têm uma linda noite de amor. Eles acabam dormindo um abraçado com o outro.

Casa de Liz

No dia seguinte Liz se dá conta de que adormeceu com a fotografia de Jack nas mãos. Tomou a decisão de passar na NBC para se despedir de seus colegas de trabalho. No dia anterior ela não estava com o menor clima e ânimo para despedidas, porém depois de uma noite de sono ela sentia que não seria justo largar o emprego sem se despedir dos amigos. Afinal, trabalhavam juntos há tanto tempo, eram iguais a uma família. Ao se arrumar vestiu sua melhor roupa e fez uma ótima maquiagem. É aquele típico truque das mulheres. Mesmo que estejam tristes, a aparência mostra o contrário. Quando chegou à NBC Pete falou com ela.

Pete_ Liz! Que bom que você desistiu dessa loucura de demissão.

Liz_ Não desisti. Vim aqui me despedir dos meus amigos.

Pete_ Você não pode fazer isso. Você lutou tanto para esse programa ser o sucesso que ele é.

Liz_ Quero coisas diferentes da vida. Só me cansei da vida aqui em New York.

Nisso Frank chega para falar com Liz. Ele estava com um chapéu "Quero a Liz de volta".

Liz_ Adorei o chapéu Frank. Mas já estou com minha decisão tomada.

Frank_ Não tem ninguém a altura para te substituir.

Liz_ Logo vocês estarão morrendo de amores por outra roteirista.

Frank_ É difícil encontrar tantas características em uma pessoa só.

Pete_ Não adianta. Quando a Liz coloca algo na cabeça ninguém tira. Ela é uma cabeça dura.

Liz_ Não sou cabeça dura.

Pete_ Então vá até o Jack e peça seu emprego de volta.

Liz_ Nem morta. Eu nunca mais piso na sala dele.

Pete_ Eu nem acredito que vou repetir isso. Minha mãe sempre falava " Nunca diga: Desta água não beberei".

Liz_ Eu digo sim Pete. Desta água não beberei.

Pete_ Saiba que eu sempre estarei aqui para o que você precisar.

Liz_ Eu sei que posso confiar em você meu amigo.

Nisso Jenna chega junto com Cerie.

Jenna_ Amiga. Que bom que você desistiu. Quando eu cheguei aqui e falaram que você já tinha chegado. Fiquei muito feliz.

Liz_ Vim me despedir dos meus amigos. Ia ser injusto eu sair da cidade sem falar com ninguém.

Cerie_ Liz não se demita. Com a sua idade você nem consegue mais emprego.

Jenna_ Cerie, você um dia vai envelhecer.

Cerie_ Um dia vou envelhecer. Ainda falta muito tempo. Ainda posso me aproveitar da minha sexualidade. Já você...

Jenna_ Você está insinuando que eu estou velha.

Cerie_ Se a carapuça serviu.

Jenna_ Eu não sou velha. Eu sou nova. Não sou Liz?

Liz_ Você ainda é nova. Deixa eu me aproveitar e me despedir de vocês duas.

Jenna_ Eu tinha achado realmente que você tinha desistido da demissão.

Liz_ Não desisti não. Vou fazer uma nova carreira. Cerie, se eu fosse você tentaria investir numa carreira enquanto você ainda pode.

Nisso Jenna e Liz deram um sincero abraço e foram interrompidas por Tracy e Kenneth.

Tracy_ Qual é Liz. Você não pode se demitir.

Liz_ Na verdade eu já me demiti ontem. Vim só para me despedir de vocês.

Tracy_ Quem vai escrever os personagens engraçados que eu interpreto?

Liz_ A nova roteirista.

Kenneth_ Eu vou sentir falta da senhora. A senhora é minha amiga.

Liz_ Também irei sentir faltas suas Kenneth. Bem, passei por aqui basicamente para me despedir de vocês. Estaria mentindo se falasse que não sentiria falta de vocês. Afinal vocês já moram no meu coração. É que neste momento da minha vida quero algo novo. Quero mais desafios.

Assim que Liz acabou de dizer essas palavras, ela emocionada se dirigiu a saída. Na porta se encontrou com Jack. Liz passou por ele e não disse nada. Queria encerrar este capitulo de sua vida. Jack que também não disse nada subiu até a sua sala onde ficou pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido. Liz passou em casa para pegar suas malas e seguiu para o aeroporto.

Aeroporto_ Última chamada para Salt Lake City. Saguão cinco.

Liz_ Quando Deus fecha uma porta, sempre abre uma janela.

Dizendo isso Liz embarca para sua nova vida.

Fim do 2º capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

30 Rock

Um amor recíproco

3º capítulo

Salt Lake City

Liz estava a uma semana em Salt Lake City. Conseguiu emprego numa TV local. Não era importante como a NBC, mas era um ambiente bem calmo de se trabalhar. Ela era agora roteirista de uma série cômica sobre o ambiente de trabalho e tinha feito amizade imediata com Stella, a atriz principal do programa. Liz estava com Stella conversando numa lanchonete.

Stella_ Não entendo o porquê de você ter largado New York.

Liz_ Para você vou falar o que aconteceu. Apaixonei-me pelo meu chefe, só que ele estava comprometido. Eu não estava conseguindo escrever nada e decidi partir.

Stella_ Você pelo menos contou para ele tudo o que você está sentindo?

Liz_ Nadinha. Eu na quis me expor muito. Acabei me expondo porque saí de lá brigada com ele.

Stella_ Eu olhava para você e sentia que você tinha uma situação amorosa mal resolvida?

Liz_ Como!?

Stella_ Eu sou um pouco sensitiva. Como também sinto que esta história é recíproca.

Liz_ Está me dizendo que sou correspondida amorosamente? Você não viu como ele me tratou.

Stella_ As pessoas às vezes levam muito tempo para se descobrir apaixonada pela pessoa que sempre esteve ao lado dela. E você fica falando assim, mais é igualzinha a ele.

Liz_ Não sou igual a ele.

Stella_ Você não percebe. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro.

Liz_ Eu não acredito em sensibilidade.

Stella_ Você tinha que ter contado para o Jack que você o amava.

Liz_ Eu não te disse que o nome dele era Jack. Desculpa-me, nos encontramos mais tarde. Eu preciso ficar um tempo só.

Liz saiu dali totalmente abalada. Ela simplesmente não conseguia entender como uma pessoa que a conhece há tão pouco tempo sabia tanto sobre a vida dela. Às vezes sentia que Stella a conhecia mais do que ela mesma. Depois desta conversa Liz ficou a tarde toda pensando em Jack. Nunca havia se dado conta, mas havia passado seus melhores dias com ele. Resolve ligar para Jenna.

Liz_ Oi Jenna.

Jenna_ Oi Liz. Achei que tinha me esquecido.

Liz_ Eu estava atolada com a mudança. Já consegui um emprego.

Jenna_ Que ótimo amiga. Cerie estava errada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Liz_ Aconteceu. Não sei nem como começar a te falar. A atriz principal do meu programa me conhece até mais do que eu mesma. Ela me disse que é sensitiva.

Jenna_ Não acredita nessas conversas. São discursos ensaiados. Eles repetem a mesma ladainha com todos.

Liz_ Ela falou o nome do Jack.

Jenna_ Você deve ter comentado.

Liz_ Eu nunca comentei dele com ninguém. Estava deixando esta história enterrada. Eu quero esquecê-lo.

Jenna_ Isso me desconcertou. Ela pode ser uma Allison Dubois da vida. Falando em Jack. Ele está sentindo a sua falta.

Liz_ Ele disse isso?

Jenna_ Ele não disse com essas palavras. Aliás, ele nem disse. Mas até agora não aceitou nenhum candidato a roteirista. Dá para perceber que ele sente. Ele nunca vai admitir que sente sua falta.

Liz_ Ele nunca vai admitir isso. Se ele não quisesse que eu me demitisse ele teria impedido.

Jenna_ E você teria ficado?

Liz_ Talvez, se ele tivesse sido mais compreensivo comigo. Como que está o pessoal aí?

Jenna_ Todos estão morrendo de saudades. E eu principalmente NE amiga. Se pelo menos eu soubesse onde você está morando.

Liz_ Eu prefiro assim Jen. Manter-me distante. Está sendo muito difícil para mim.

Jenna_ Eu te entendo amiga. Só não fica aí por muito tempo. Venha me visitar.

Liz_ Vou ver se arranjo um fim-de-semana livre e nós agitamos New York.

Jenna_ Lembra daquela vez que nós agitamos uma festa.

_**Flashback **_

_**Jenna_ Vamos animar esta festa Liz?**_

_**Liz_ Claro. Vamos sim.**_

_**As duas começam a dançar como se estivessem numa boate e uma senhora as interrompe.**_

_**Senhora_ Porque estão dançando assim no velório do meu marido.**_

_**As duas olham em volta e veem todos tristes.**_

Liz_ Nunca vou me esquecer deste dia. Todos do velório ficaram nos olhando. Você me deixou ate melhor. Precisava ter esta conversa com você.

Jenna_ E você estava adiando nossa conversa, né Dona Liz?

Liz_ Confesso que estava adiando mesmo. Nossa já está tão tarde. Tenho que escrever algumas esquetes.

Jenna_ Tchau Liz. Nos falamos mais tarde.

Liz_ Tchau Jen.

Liz estava se sentindo bem mais leve depois da conversa com Jenna. Não se sentia feliz assim há muito tempo. Ficou em casa escrevendo os esquetes. Naquele dia ela estava muito inspirada e saíram esquetes muito engraçadas. Assim que terminou de trabalhar se achou no direito de tomar um vinho e comemorar seu novo emprego.

No dia seguinte na NBC

Jack estava com a macaca. Além de estar muito estressado, não aceitava nenhuma ideia de esquetes. Estava brigando com Deus e o mundo, Durante uma reunião de pauta ele decidiu que ele escreveria os esquetes.

Jack_ Vocês não entendem nada de comédia. Será que eu vou ter que fazer o trabalho de vocês? Já sei, a partir de hoje eu que escreverei os esquetes.

Frank_ O que!?

Toofer (sussurrando para Frank)_ Isso não vai prestar.

Frank_ É a mesma coisa que estou pensando.

Jack_ Depois do almoço eu volto com os esquetes prontos.

Jack sai da sala e agora sim começam os burburinhos dos roteiristas.

Toofer_ O que o Jack está fazendo?

Frank_ Ele está maluco. Ele recusou todos os candidatos a roteirista.

Lutz_ Ele pode querer fazer um corte de funcionários.

Pete_ Ah, meu Deus. Tenho mulher e filhos para criar.

Frank_ Se a Liz estivesse aqui nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Pete_ Só que ela não está mais trabalhando aqui.

Lutz_ E eu me arrependo de já ter falado mal dela.

Toofer_ Ainda não acredito nisso. Ele está louco.

Frank_ Tive uma ideia.

Toofer_ Preparem-se porque vai chover hoje.

Frank_ Eu não estou de brincadeiras. Vem aqui Cerie.

Cerie_ O que deseja?

Frank_ Chame a Jenna.

Cerie_ Já estou indo.

Lutz_ Logo a Jenna. Não poderia ser aquela atriz nova e gatinha.

Toofer_ Não entendi o por quê de ter chamado a Jenna.

Frank_ Jenna tem contato com a Liz. E a Liz pode nos dar alguma luz. E ela sabe mais ou menos como ligar com o Jack.

Minutos depois chega Cerie acompanhada de Jenna e Tracy (só de figuração na cena).

Frank_ Jenna. Liga para a Liz. Nós precisamos de ajuda.

Jenna_ Por que?

Toofer_ Jack pirou.

Jenna_ Entendi. Porém só posso ligar para ela de noite.

Frank_ É urgente. O Jack quer escrever todos os esquetes do programa?

Jenna_ Irei ligar para Liz agora.

Jenna vai até seu camarim e liga para Liz.

Jenna_ Liz.

Liz_ Oi Jen. Aconteceu algo?

Jenna_ Precisamos de ajuda.

Liz_ O que aconteceu?

Jenna_ O Jack pirou. Ele quer escrever os esquetes sozinho.

Liz_ Me deixa pensar... TRACY.

Jenna_ O que tem o Tracy?

Liz_ Ele pode escrever os esquetes.

Jenna_ Vou falar com os meninos. Beijos.

Liz_ Beijos. Tchau.

Jenna_ Tchau.

Jenna vai correndo falar com os rapazes.

Jenna_ Liz me deu a ideia do Tracy escrever os esquetes junto com vocês.

Frank_ Até que não é má ideia.

Toofer_ Melhor que o Jack seria.

Tracy_ Isso quer dizer que eu vou trabalhar mais.

Todos_ É

Tracy_ Fazem isso comigo só porque eu sou negro. Mais eu sou um ator famoso de cinema. Não, eu me recuso a escrever.

Jenna_ Seu último filme foi há 2 anos. É bom você escrever isso. Se não vai ficar desempregado.

Tracy_ Ta bom. Não tenho mesmo escolha.

Frank_ não temos tempo a perder.

Assim o grupo pega firme e começa a escrever os esquetes. Jenna que estava lá sentou e ajudou com o texto. Depois de muito trabalho, o grupo com os esquetes prontos subiu até o escritório do Jack.

Jack_ Vocês estão ansiosos em ler meus esquetes.

Frank_ Não. Na verdade nós fizemos a nossa.

Jack_ Passe para cá.

Jack lê os esquetes com uma cara de tédio. Ao término.

Jack_ Péssimo. Está horrível. Vocês vão encenar o meu esquete.

Tracy_ Me deixa ler Jack. Vou ver se passa pelo meu critério.

Rapidamente Tracy lê tudo.

Tracy_ Eu prefiro a dos rapazes aqui.

Jack_ Que por sinal está péssima.

Frank_ Você nem devia estar aqui. Devia estar internado. Mau humor é contagioso.

Jenna_ Ou gravamos o texto que os rapazes escreveram ou eu e o Tracy faremos greve. O que você prefere?

Jack_ Está bom. Eu concordo.

Jack ficou sozinho em sei escritório e começou a pensar na falta que Liz estava fazendo para ele. Mas orgulhoso como era nem passava pela sua cabeça implorar para ela voltar. Preferia manter a aparência e continuar afastado dela. Ele mesmo tinha percebido que seu humor nesses últimos dias não tinham sido dos melhores. Jonathan, mesmo sem ter culpa era a maior vitima dele. Jack negava a todos o que era visível. Que ele estava sentindo falta dela.

Fim do 3º capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

30 rock

Um amor recíproco

4º Capítulo

Restaurante em New York

Ariel tinha marcado de encontrar Jack num restaurante. Ele tinha chegado uns dez minutos adiantados. Sentou-se na mesa e pediu um drinque. Jack que ultimamente andava muito estressado tentava esquecer suas frustrações. Ariel chega e senta-se ao lado dele.

Ariel_ Cheguei muito atrasada?

Jack_ Não, eu que cheguei muito cedo meu amor.

Ariel_ Te chamei aqui para ter uma conversa séria.

Jack_ Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ariel_ Sim Jack. Aconteceu muita coisa.

Jack_ O que? Não estou compreendendo.

Ariel_ Olha seu humor nesses últimos dias. Assim não dá para tolerar.

Jack_ Eu estou tendo muitos problemas no trabalho.

Ariel_ Eu sei que não são apenas problemas de trabalho. Sei que tem haver com aquela moça que trabalhava com você.

Jack_ Não tem nada haver com ela. Ela me deixou na mão ao se demitir.

Ariel_ É mais que isso. Você a ama. Não dá para eu disputar.

Jack_ Eu não a amo.

Ariel_ Só as partes envolvidas que não percebem. Eu sei que ela te ama. Reparei assim que a vi. Todo o desconforto que ela estava sentindo ao me ver com você. Eu devia ter tirado meu time de campo há tempos. Também acabei me acomodando com essa situação.

Jack_ Você sabe que é a mulher que eu amo.

Ariel_ Não duvido nem um pouco de seus sentimentos. Mas o sentimento que você sente por mim não é amor.

Jack_ É o que então?

Ariel_ Nós somos dois amigos. É por isso que estou aqui hoje. Eu quero terminar tudo com você. Ainda dá tempo de sermos felizes novamente. Eu quero encontrar minha alma gêmea. Alguém que apenas me ame.

Jack_ Você me chama num restaurante para terminar tudo comigo. Aqui não é lugar de terminar. Aqui é um lugar onde se tem um inicio. Onde se começam várias histórias de amor.

Ariel_ Que tal você começar a procurar sua felicidade. Não me sinto justa com você. Você sabe que toda mulher tem intuição?

Jack_ Já ouvi falar nessas ladainhas.

Ariel_ A Liz se demitiu porque ela te ama. Minha intuição logo me falou isso. Lembra que eu até cheguei a comentar com você.

Jack_ Lembro que você chegou a comentar comigo. E se eu não quiser namorá-la.

Ariel_ Eu sou muito grata de tê-lo conhecido. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e merece uma pessoa que te entenda. Foi por um propósito que Deus te colocou em minha vida. Talvez para eu te ajudar e te guiar num momento complicado que você está passando. Já passaram por minha vida muitas pessoas que só vieram para me ajudar. Pode ter certeza que eu aprendi muito com você. Está na alma humana o amor. Muitas vezes confundimos esse sentimento. Confundimos com algo que não existe.

Jack_ Então você quer terminar tudo. Depois de tudo que passamos juntos.

Ariel_ Ainda podemos ser amigos. Não sei por que inventam essa história de que homem e mulher não podem ser amigos.

Jack_ Amigos então. Entendo o que você quis dizer. Já que estamos aqui, aceita jantar comigo?

Ariel_ Aceito.

Os dois jantaram como um casal de amigos. Divertiram-se muito naquela noite. A amizade e aquela conversa que ela teve com ele, o fez se sentir bem melhor. Jack estava disposto a lutar pela sua felicidade. Ela mostrou ser muito mais madura do que ele imaginava. E tudo terminou de uma forma de que os dois ainda eram amigos. Nunca havia acontecido isso com Jack. Geralmente quando ele terminava com alguém ambas as partes queriam distância. Desta vez havia sido diferente. Ele tinha uma amiga.

Casa da Liz

Liz estava descansando em casa depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho. Umas nove horas da noite a campainha tocou. Era Stella.

Stella_ Oi Liz. Vamos sair?

Liz_ Prefiro ficar em casa.

Stella_ Você prefira parar de ficar se punindo.

Liz_ Não estou me punindo.

Stella_ Então vá se arrumar que eu espero. É hoje a comemoração da ótima audiência do programa. Você é a grande responsável pelo sucesso todo. E, portanto a nossa convidada de honra.

Liz_ Não sou só eu. Tenho uma excelente equipe que trabalha junto comigo.

Stella_ O que você está esperando para se arrumar?

Liz_ Está bem. Já estou indo.

Liz entra em seu quarto para se arrumar. Não estava a fim de sair. Mas ela percebia que Stella estava certa. Ela estava se punindo. Ela tinha o direito de ser feliz. Estava em Salt Lake City há um mês e ainda não tinha saído para lugar nenhum. Era seu sonho morar na cidade, mas não deste jeito, triste e sozinha. Assim que saiu Stella falou.

Stella_ Esta é a Liz que eu ainda não conhecia.

Liz_ Imagina. É só a embalagem. O conteúdo continua o mesmo. Daqui a pouco eu já faço uma burrada. Já te contei que eu não dou uma dentro.

Stella_ Claro. É cada história que você já me contou. Quase choro de tanto rir.

Liz_ Aonde nós vamos?

Stella_ Não posso contar. Vai estragar a surpresa.

Liz_ O que você está aprontando?

Stella_ Fica tranquila Liz. Você está em boas mãos.

Nisso as duas saem no carro de Stella. Pararam em frente de uma boate.

Liz_ Eu não sei dançar muito bem. Fico parecendo um robô. De tão dura que eu fico.

Stella_ Você não vai precisar dançar hoje.

Liz_ O que você está querendo insinuar? Que sorriso é esse?

Stella_ Não é nada. Vamos entrar?

Liz_ Vamos.

As duas entram na boate. Estava tocando uma musica eletrônica. Liz começa a sacolejar os braços, sendo logo impedida por Stella. Depois de um drinque Stella fala com Liz.

Stella_ Arrumei um encontro para você.

Liz_ O que?

Stella_ Encontro, EN-CON-TRO.

Liz_ Eu entendi que é um encontro. Mas sem perguntar Stella.

Stella_ Você precisa se divertir mais. O John da contabilidade é um ótimo rapaz.

Liz_ Eu não vim aqui preparada para um encontro.

Stella_ Calma Liz. Ele Também não sabe que é um encontro.

Liz_ Como assim?

Stella_ O John terminou um namoro de anos e está inconsolável. Vou ser o cupido de vocês. Não vá se acostumando. Não faço isso sempre.

Liz_ Eu não quero arranjar um namorado agora. Vai ser injusto eu começar um relacionamento pensando em outra pessoa. Não quero dar falsas esperanças para ninguém. Espera eu esquecê-lo primeiro. Assim eu aceito todos os encontros que você vier me oferecer.

Stella_ Negativo amiga. Você vai conversar com o John hoje.

Liz_ Ok. Eu converso com ele.

Nisso chega John e fala com Stella. Se Liz não estivesse apaixonada pelo Jack ela tinha se apaixonado na hora por John. Ele era um homem muito simpático e atencioso. Logo Stella deu uma desculpa para os dois ficarem sozinhos.

John_ Eu me chamo John. E você?

Liz_ Eu me chamo Liz. Vou ser sincera. Nem sabia que a Stella tinha tramado esse encontro entre nós.

John_ Eu já desconfiava. Já é quinto ou o sexto este ano. Eu preciso ficar um tempo sozinho.

Liz_ Eu também estou precisando de um tempo só para mim. Então você não liga de eu não querer nada.

John_ Você também terminou um relacionamento?

Liz_ Não. Ele nem sabe que eu o amo, Resolvi nem contar. Ele estava comprometido.

John_ Que triste. Mas você fez o certo. Foi bem sutil. Se um dia ele perceber que te ama ele vai te encontrar de qualquer jeito.

Liz_ Mesmo ele não sabendo onde eu moro agora.

John_ Não duvide de um coração apaixonado. Já viajei dez horas de carro para encontrar uma ex minha.

Liz_ Que romântico que você é. Ele nunca faria isso por mim.

John_ Vamos sentar e pedir alguma coisa e continuar a conversa.

Liz_ Estou adorando conversar com você.

John_ Eu também estou gostando. Você é uma mulher diferente.

Eles passaram a noite inteira conversando. Liz tinha descoberto em John um grande amigo. Podia se abrir com ele sem qualquer medo. Era a primeira vez que ela estava com um homem sem nenhum interesse. Ela estava na boate se divertindo com um amigo. E isso era muito importante para ela.

Do outro lado da boate.

Stella_ Agora vai dar certo. A Liz precisa se divertir. O Jack vai ser dela um dia. Ela só não pode viver em função dele.

Nisso Liz chega perto dela.

Stella_ Nossa. Já acabou o encontro?

Liz_ Já.

Stella_ Me conta os babados?

Liz_ Não teve nada de mais. Só conversamos.

Stella_ Só isso. Achei que você tinha ficado com ele.

Liz_ Só conversamos. Eu tinha te falado que eu não vim preparada para ficar com ninguém.

Stella_ Nem um beijinho.

Liz_ Nadinha.

Stella_ Achei que tinha dado certo dessa vez.

Liz_ Eu posso me divertir sem ficar amiga. Essa conversa que eu tive com o John me fez um bem que você nem imagina.

Stella_ O que vocês falaram?

Liz_ Prefiro não comentar. Vamos embora?

Stella_ Vamos.

Nisso Liz e Stella se dirigiram ao carro. Stella deixou Liz em casa e se dirigiu para a casa dela. Liz chegou em casa toda radiante. De repente tinha ficado com esperanças. Acreditava lá no fundo que Jack a amava. Nisso deitou em sua cama e ficou olhando uma foto dele até adormecer.

Fim do 4º Capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

**30 Rock **

**Um amor recíproco**

**5º Capítulo **

**Casa do Jack**

Depois do encontro que teve com Ariel no restaurante Jack estava cada vez mais pensando em Liz. Tudo que ele começava a fazer ele pensava nela. Ele estava começando a perceber que ele sentia por ela mais do que amizade. Mas continuava a negar tudo o que sentia a si mesmo. Jack estava comendo um pacote de Madre Soledad.

Jack_ Liz estava certa. Esse biscoito é muito bom. Que saudades que eu estou dela. Por que ela foi embora deste jeito?

Jack pela primeira vez viu que precisava desabafar com alguém. Ele estava começando a amar Liz e se sentia muito confuso em relação a tudo que tinha acontecido. Sua vida havia dado uma volta de 360º nesses meses que se passaram. Dessa vez seria diferente. Sempre que ele precisava desabafar ou pedir alguma ajuda, ele pedia a Liz. E agora? E agora que ela estava morando em outra cidade. O pior é que ele nem sabia que cidade era. Ele já tinha pensado em mil e umas opções de cidades que a Liz poderia ter ido e não tinha nenhuma luz. Lá pelas dez horas da noite Jack decidiu ir para a casa de Ariel. Jack pegou o seu carro e se dirigiu a casa dela. Chegando lá ele toca a campainha.

Ariel_ Jack, o que você está fazendo aqui essa hora?

Jack_ Eu preciso conversar. Estou muito confuso.

Ariel_ Claro. Entra aqui e nós podemos conversar.

Jack_ Eu acho que estou apaixonado pela Liz. O que eu posso fazer?

Ariel_ Lutar pelo seu amor. Vá atrás dela.

Jack_ Esse é o problema. Eu não sei aonde ela está morando.

Ariel_ Isso você descobre com algum amigo dela.

Jack_ Eu neguei tanto o que era visível. Tenho medo dela nunca mais querer falar comigo.

Ariel_ Ela te ama. Quem ama sempre perdoa.

Jack_ Me dá algumas dicas. Não quero correr riscos de não conseguir que ela me perdoe.

Ariel_ Viu como eu estava certa aquele dia.

Jack_ Foi a melhor coisa que alguém já fez por mim. Você conseguiu que eu enxergasse um sentimento que eu nunca vi.

Ariel_ E um sentimento que era visível.

Jack_ Tenho que saber onde que ela está.

Ariel_ Se eu soubesse eu te falava. É tão bonito ver uma história de amor.

Jack_ Eu tenho vontade de gritar para o mundo inteiro que eu a amo. Só não sei por que eu neguei isso tanto tempo para mim.

Ariel_ Às vezes para se perceber que se ama alguém, você precisa perdê-lo. Foi isso que aconteceu com você. Mas como você estava comigo, você não tinha ainda percebido tudo o que você sentia. Foi aí que eu decidi me afastar para ver você perceber o que realmente você queria. Você precisava de um tempo para refletir.

Jack_ Tem razão Ariel. Eu precisava ficar só um pouco. Não tinha percebido que grande mulher você é. Não é qualquer uma que faz o que você fez.

Ariel_ Eu apenas senti que existia um sentimento mútuo entre vocês dois.

Jack_ Você não ficou triste se afastando de mim?

Ariel_ Eu confesso que fiquei triste. Mas é muito mais fácil me recuperar agora que é no começo. Se eu esperasse muito até você perceber que a amava, eu é que iria sofrer mais.

Jack_ Admiro isso em você. Essa maturidade que você tem.

Ariel_ Agradeço pelo elogio. Porém você deve mais a minha mãe. Pois foi ela que me ensinou meus princípios.

Jack_ Uma mulher como você não fica sozinha. Logo estará namorando novamente. Eu desejo tudo de bom na sua vida.

Ariel_ Obrigada Jack. Assim fico até encabulada.

Jack_ Você merece. Você foi meu anjo. Nesta determinada parte da minha vida eu estava precisando de você.

Ariel_ Eu também estava precisando te conhecer. Depois de presenciar toda esta história eu percebi que precisava lutar pela minha felicidade. Enquanto estávamos tendo aquela conversa no restaurante eu também estava aprendendo.

Jack_ Você tinha problemas?

Ariel_ As pessoas pisavam muito em mim. Depois de te conhecer eu fui mudando esta minha postura. Hoje sou respeitada. Se eu consegui isso foi por sua causa.

Jack_ Você foi minha primeira amiga. Acreditava mesmo que não existia amizade entre homem e mulher. Hoje estou pensando diferente.

Ariel_ Que bom que esteja mudando sua postura. Isso com certeza vai te fazer ganhar pontos quando você for atrás da Liz.

Jack_ Estou tão ansioso. Não vejo a hora de conversar com a Jenna. Ela sabe onde a Liz está morando. Já estou indo.

Ariel_ Boa sorte. Você está indo pelo caminho certo. Você merece encontrar a sua felicidade.

Jack_ E você também.

Ariel_ Eu vou encontrar. Tenho certeza.

Jack saiu radiante da casa de Ariel. Não via a hora de chegar o dia seguinte. Ele conversaria com Jenna e sairia em busca da sua felicidade. Ele estava tão feliz que quando um menino pobre pediu uma esmola para ele, ele abriu a carteira e deu cem dólares para o garotinho. O menino começou a chorar de felicidade. Jack olhando aquela cena emocionado se dirigiu a seu carro e foi para casa.

**Casa da Liz**

Liz estava deitada no sofá vendo TV quando o telefone tocou. Era Jenna.

Liz_ Oi Jen.

Jenna_ Oi amiga. Tudo bem?

Liz_ Tudo ótimo. E você?

Jenna_ Aqui as coisas estão melhorando. Jack parou de ficar implicando com os roteiristas.

Liz_ E aquela ideia que eu dei?

Jenna_ Relutou um pouco para aceitar. Mas eu falei que eu e o Tracy íamos fazer greve.

Liz_ Claro que deu certo. Ele só pensa em dinheiro.

Jenna_ Você não tem nenhuma novidade?

Liz_ Stella arranjou um encontro para mim.

Jenna_ Que legal. Aproveitou?

Liz_ Não. Eu e o John não sabíamos que era um encontro.

Jenna_ Como assim?

Liz_ Ela marcou encontro comigo e com ele. Quis dar uma de cupido.

Jenna_ Liz, você tinha que ter aproveitado.

Liz_ A verdade é que eu e o John não estamos preparados para ter um relacionamento. A Stella já fez isso com ele cinco ou seis vezes. Eu sei que ela faz isso de bom coração.

Jenna_ Só que não é o que você quer agora.

Liz_ Isso mesmo. Eu não vim para namorar. Eu vim para me reencontrar.

Jenna_ Entendo sua decisão amiga.

Liz_ Às vezes é difícil para mim.

Jenna_ Quer saber as novidades do Jack?

Liz_ Eu prefiro não saber. É que fica mais difícil para eu superar tudo. De que adianta eu me afastar dele. A vida dele sempre continuará presente na minha.

Jenna_ Eu devo te pedir desculpas. Eu sempre toco no nome dele.

Liz_ Sei que você não faz isso por mal. Você é a minha grande amiga.

Jenna_ Claro que sei. Desde da época da faculdade. Esta é a primeira vez que a gente se afasta. Para mim está sendo um pouco difícil.

Liz_ Logo eu supero esta história. Quem sabe eu volte antes do que você espera.

Jenna_ Minhas orações teriam resultado.

Liz_ Você é uma amiga muito fofa. Sinto falta de você.

Jenna_ Eu também sinto. Amiga, eu tenho que desligar. A campainha está tocando.

Liz_ Tchau amiga.

Jenna_ Tchau.

**Casa da Jenna**

Assim que Jenna desligou o telefone foi atender a campainha. Levou um susto ao ver que era Jack.

Jenna_ Jack! Você por aqui.

Jack_ Tenho que ter uma conversa séria com você.

Jenna_ Meu Deus. Você vai me demitir? Eu vou ficar sem trabalho?

Jack_ Não tem nada haver com trabalho.

Jenna_ Graças a Deus. Você me deu um susto. O que é então?

Jack_ Tem haver com uma pessoa muito especial para mim. Eu preciso de uns conselhos. Eu ia te procurar amanhã para conversar. Mas é muito sério. Eu preciso saber onde a Liz está morando?

Jenna_ Se eu soubesse eu te contava.

Jack_ Você não sabe?

Jenna_ Não. Ela não quis contar para ninguém.

Jack_ Vai ser como encontrar uma agulha no palheiro.

Jenna_ O que você quer com a Liz?

Jack_ Eu estou apaixonado por ela. Demorei tanto tempo para perceber. Acho que fui perceber tarde demais.

Jenna_ Você está amando minha amiga?

Jack_ Estou. Vai ser tão difícil encontrá-la.

Jenna_ Vou ver se consigo descobrir algo.

Jack_ Eu iria adorar. Vê se descobre algo. Estou tão ansioso.

Jenna_ Vou querer te ajudar. Percebo que é algo sincero.

Jack_ Muito obrigado Jenna. Se você conseguir eu nem sei como agradecê-la. Tchau Jenna.

Jenna_ Tchau Jack.

Assim que Jack saiu Jenna ficou pensativa. Contava ou não contava para Liz sobre conversa que ela tinha acabado de ter com ele. Sabia que isto era muito importante para sua amiga. Ela não queria estragar tudo. Resolveu, por causa do horário que ela iria ligar para Liz no dia seguinte.

**Casa do Jack **

Jack estava deitado em sua cama radiante de felicidade. A conversa que ele teve com Jenna o deixava mais esperançoso. Sabia que Jenna conseguiria falar com Liz. Jack tomou a decisão de viajar para encontrá-la assim que descobrisse onde Liz estava morando. Se sentia novamente com dezoito anos, cheio de vida e vigor. Ficou pensando em Liz até adormecer.

**Fim do 5º capítulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**30 rock**

**Um amor recíproco **

**6º Capítulo**

**Casa de Liz**

Liz estava tomando seu café da manhã quando o telefone tocou. Era Jenna que estava ligando para ela.

Liz_ Jen? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Jenna_ Aconteceu sim. Você nem imagina quem esteve aqui em casa ontem de noite.

Liz_ Quem?

Jenna_ Jack.

Liz_ Não quero nem saber.

Jenna_ Não quer nem saber o que ele disse.

Liz_ Eu fiz essa escolha. Não quero ficar sabendo noticias dele. Sempre me fazem ficar tristes.

Jenna_ Mas Liz...

Liz_ Eu já disse que eu não quero saber.

Jenna_ Acho que estou precisando fazer uma visitinha para minha amiga.

Liz_ Você quer saber onde eu moro. Aposto que é para contar para ele. Aí ele vem aqui com todo o sarcasmo dele me debochar.

Jenna_ Liz, eu não quero fazer isso. Eu estou com saudades de você.

Liz_ Eu estou cansada de ficar sabendo noticias dele. Eu não sou mãe dele. O Jack está nervoso. Ele está dando chilique. Parece que falam isso para a mamãezinha dele dar umas palmadinhas.

Jenna_ Minha intenção não era de te machucar. Desculpa- me.

Liz_ Então não fala mais dele para mim.

Jenna_ Ok. Eu não falo mais nada amiga. Deixa eu te dar outra notícia. Eu fui indicada para o Emmy.

Liz_ Jura? Estou muito feliz por você.

Jenna_ Não quer saber nem qual foi o critério de julgamento.

Liz_ Qual foi?

Jenna_ Foi o último esquete que você escreveu.

Aquilo fez Liz ficar um pouco pensativa. Era aquele esquete em que ela havia desabafado toda a sua tristeza. Pelo menos tinha tido algum reconhecimento.

Jenna_ Liz, você ainda está aí?

Liz_ Estou sim Jen. Estava um pouco pensativa.

Jenna_ Eu te quero aqui na festa de premiação.

Liz_ Não sei se eu irei.

Jenna_ Mas nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo. Não seria a mesma coisa sem você.

Liz_ Está bom. Eu irei. Só porque você é a minha grande amiga.

Jenna_ Jura? Você fez a minha felicidade.

Liz_ Então mês que vem eu estou indo para aí.

Jenna_ Até mês que vem amiga. Não posso nem esperar.

Liz_ Imagino. Agora eu tenho que ir para o trabalho.

Jenna_ E eu também. Não posso chegar atrasada.

Liz_ Tchau Jen.

Jenna_ Tchau Liz.

Liz havia prometido que ia para o Emmy. Sabia que veria Jack lá. Mas Jenna era sua amiga há tanto tempo. Resolveu que iria fazer isso por ela. Pegou um biscoito e saiu para trabalhar.

**Na NBC**

Jack estava esperando por Jenna ansiosamente. Não via a hora de falar com ela e descobrir as novidades. Finalmente poderia encontrar Liz. Poder declarar todo a amor que estava sentindo por ela. Poder dizer o quão injusto ele tinha sido. Poder se ajoelhar e pedir desculpas. Não escondeu sua felicidade quando viu Jenna entrando.

Jack_ Estou querendo falar com você? Vamos ao meu escritório?

Jenna_ Claro Jack.

Os dois subiram para o escritório dele. Assim que se acomodaram Jenna contou da conversa a Jack.

Jenna_ Ela não quis me contar onde que está morando.

Jack_ Como assim? E agora, o que eu vou fazer?

Jenna_ Daqui a um mês ela vem para cá. Eu menti que tinha sido indicada para o Emmy e intimei ela para vir.

Jack_ Eu não vou conseguir esperar um mês.

Jenna_ Um mês nem é tanto tempo assim.

Jack_ Obrigada por você estar me ajudando. Se conseguir alguma coisa, por favor me fale.

Jenna_ Eu percebi ontem que suas intenções são boas.

Jack_ Pelo menos tenho uma boa perspectiva. Daqui a um mês eu vou ver a Liz.

Jenna_ Deixa eu me preparar para gravar. Mais tarde a gente se vê.

Jack_ Até mais tarde.

Jack ficou por um lado triste e por outro feliz. Ele não poderia ir atrás dela. Porém ele a veria daqui a um mês. Isso o deixava mais animado. Ficou em seu escritório pensando nela. Afinal só ela estava em seus pensamentos agora. Ele queria se lembrar de algumas conversas que havia tido com ela. Ele precisava desesperadamente de uma pista ou de uma inspiração para saber o destino de sua amada.

**Flashback**

**Um ano antes Jack e Liz estavam conversando no escritório dele. Conversavam sobre trabalho e outras coisas. Liz ainda não tinha certeza que amava Jack, mas já o olhava diferente. Jack falava com Liz. **

**Jack_ Liz, você tem muitas chances na sua carreira. Já passou pela sua cabeça mudar de cargo?**

**Liz_ Nunca me passou e eu nunca mudaria. Escrever é a minha grande paixão. Se eu não fosse roteirista eu certamente seria uma escritora.**

**Jack_ Estava pensando em te colocar em outro cargo aqui.**

**Liz_ Por favor, Jack. Eu prefiro continuar assim. Eu não combinaria com essas reuniões que você vive tendo.**

**Jack_ Você logo se acostumaria. E você tem a chance de viajar para vários lugares.**

**Liz_ Verdade?**

**Jack_ Claro. Sempre conheço vários lugares e nem preciso pagar nada. É tudo por conta da empresa. Por exemplo, você passa o dia numa reunião e a noite se divertindo pela cidade. É simplesmente maravilhoso.**

**Liz_ Já sei qual é a sua diversão. Homem só se diverte quando tem mulher no meio. **

**Jack_ Liz minha querida, você ainda tem que aprender muitas coisas da vida. Se você fosse uma executiva você não sofreria mais por não ter namorado.**

**Liz_ Eu não quero alguém para sair comigo só porque eu sou importante. Quero alguém que me ame. Você não sente essa falta?**

**Jack_ Por enquanto nunca senti falta. Acho até maravilhoso. Eu posso sair com quantas mulheres eu quero.**

**Liz_ Não entendo essa importância que homem dá a sexo. **

**Jack_ Você tem metas na vida?**

**Liz_ Nem sei se eu tenho. Vivo um dia de cada vez.**

**Jack_ Liz minha querida faça metas para sua vida. Se não você nunca vai ter a felicidade de tê-la cumprido.**

**Liz_ E qual a sua meta de vida?**

**Jack_ Quero em menos de cinco anos estar na presidência daqui.**

**Liz_ E a sua vida pessoal?**

**Jack_ O que tem a minha vida pessoal?**

**Liz_ Nunca pensou em se envolver com ninguém?**

**Jack_ Não, depois da Bianca não quero mais ninguém para viver comigo. Exceto as minhas aventuras.**

**Liz_ Pensando bem eu tenho metas de vida. Eu quero encontrar o homem dos meus sonhos. Quero ter filhos com ele...**

**Jack_ Só falta entrar na história um príncipe encantado.**

**Liz_ Para de sarcasmo. Estou falando sério. Essa é a minha meta. Eu quero encontrar a minha felicidade. Você pensa em ficar em New York para sempre?**

**Jack_ Claro que não. Depois que eu me aposentar, eu quero aproveitar meus dias de velhice em Las Vegas. Cassinos e mulheres. É tudo o que eu sempre sonhei. E você Liz? Tem algum plano de sair daqui?**

**Liz_ Não pretendo ficar aqui o resto da minha vida. Eu sempre sonhei morar em Salt Lake City.**

**Jack_ Salt Lake City? Liz, você não iria fazer isso?**

**Liz_ Iria sim.**

**Jack_ As capitais das séries é aqui em New York e em Los Angeles.**

**Liz_ Eu não estou só pensando em trabalho. Quando eu era pequena tinha uma série que era gravada em Salt Lake City. E desde então, meu grande sonho é poder morar nesta linda cidade.**

**Jack_ Você sabe que muitas vezes os artistas nem iam à cidade para gravar a série.**

**Liz_ Eu não burra. Eu sei disso. Eu gostava mesmo era das paisagens naturais. Eu ficava encantada com tudo o que via.**

**Jack_ Liz, você não é deste mundo. Você sabe que a televisão não é bem o forte da cidade. **

**Liz_ Pode não ser igual aqui. Mas lá eu consigo arranjar sim. Eu tenho talento.**

**Jack_ Eu sei que você tem talento. Porém não quero que você o desperdice.**

**Liz_ Não se preocupe comigo. Eu sei me cuidar.**

**Jack_ É isso que me preocupa.**

**Liz olha em seu relógio. Estava quase na hora do ensaio.**

**Liz_ Minha nossa. Está quase na hora do ensaio da Jenna e do Tracy. Tenho que ir indo Jack. **

**Jack_ Pensa na nossa conversa. Nunca desperdice seu tempo se mudando para Salt Lake City.**

**Liz_ Um dia você ainda vai me entender. Tchau.**

**Jack_ Tchau Liz.**

**Jack fica sozinho em sua sala e acaba comentando em voz alta.**

**Jack_ Eu nunca moraria em Salt Lake City. Deus me livre.**

**Atualmente na sala de Jack na NBC**

De repente Jack foi desperto de seus pensamentos. Ele finalmente tivera a luz que ele tanto queria. Ela só podia estar morando lá. Ele não conseguiria esperar muito tempo. Ele tinha que vê-la logo. Chamou Jonathan.

Jonathan_ Sr Donaghy, você precisa de alguma coisa?

Jack_ Preciso que cancele todas as minhas reuniões.

Jonathan_ Todas?

Jack_ Sim. Tenho um compromisso urgente. Compre passagens para Salt Lake City.

Jonathan_ Claro senhor.

Jonathan sai da sala. Jack estava muito nervoso. Ele finalmente poderia vê-la. Ele estava com um ânimo que há muito tempo não se via. Antes ele passou em casa para arrumar suas roupas e sair em busca da sua felicidade. No aeroporto.

Aeroporto_ Última chamada para Salt Lake City. Saguão cinco.

Jack_ Liz, eu sei que demorei muito tempo para perceber que eu te amo. Mas estou correndo atrás do tempo. Espera-me que eu já estou chegando.

E nisso Jack embarca para o avião. Sua mente estava trabalhando a mil por hora. Será que ela o perdoaria? Será que ela nunca mais o veria? Essas perguntas estavam habitando a cabeça do Jack. E quanto mais se aproximava, mais nervoso ele ficava.

Fim do 6º Capítulo


	7. Chapter 7

30 Rock

Um amor recíproco

Capítulo 7

Salt Lake City

Jack havia acabado de chegar em Salt Lake City. Havia se registrado num hotel para tomar um banho e tentar se acalmar um pouco. Ele estava muito nervoso. Seu coração batia com toda intensidade do mundo. Ainda não sabia o que ia falar com Liz. Ainda não sabia como iria se declarar para ela. Nunca tinha ficado assim por mulher nenhuma. Ela conseguia mexer com toda sua estrutura. Os minutos demoravam a passar e ele ficava cada vez mais nervoso. Ele estava começando a suar frio. Eram quase umas três horas da tarde quando resolveu que ia começar a procurar na cidade por ela. Foi na SLC, a emissora da cidade. Ele ficou uns minutos reunindo toda a coragem que tinha para entrar na emissora. Ele parecia àqueles jovens que nunca tinham se apaixonado. Logo que ele entrou viu que o lugar era bem mais simples que a NBC. A recepcionista veio logo falar com ele.

Amy_ Boa tarde. Em que podemos ajudá-lo.

Jack_ Eu estou procurando uma pessoa.

Amy_ Se o senhor estiver procurando alguém que tenha desaparecido, eu o aconselho a procurar logo a polícia.

Jack_ Não é ninguém que desapareceu não. Eu não sei se ela está trabalhando aqui. É que eu vim de outra cidade para encontrá-la. Ela trabalhava comigo e tivemos alguns desentendimentos e ela se mudou de New York para cá. Ela é uma pessoa muito especial para mim. Posso ter agido como um burro e um estúpido por perdê-la. Mas ainda tenho tempo para buscar a minha felicidade e...

Amy_ Posso saber o nome da pessoa que você procura.

Jack_ Não falei o nome? Desculpa-me. É que estou muito nervoso com essa situação. É tudo muito novo para mim. O nome dela é Lemon.

Amy_ Lemon? Acho que não tem ninguém com este nome trabalhando aqui.

Jack_ Tem outra emissora na cidade?

Amy_ Não. Só existe essa.

Jack_ Eu pensava que ia ser mais fácil encontrá-la.

Amy_ Eu nunca estive mesmo com uma pessoa que se chamasse Lemon.

Jack_ O jeito é eu tentar procurar pela cidade. Eu tenho que encontrá-la.

Amy_ Senhor, eu me lembrei de uma coisa. O Lemon é nome ou sobrenome?

Jack_ É sobrenome.

Amy_ É que aqui, nós não chamamos as pessoas pelo sobrenome. É pelo nome mesmo. Somos conhecidos por ser uma cidade muito acolhedora. Chamar pelo sobrenome é uma coisa muito formal.

Jack_ Deus ouviu minha prece. O nome dela é Liz.

Amy_ Liz! A roteirista da "Vida no trabalho".

Jack_ Só pode ser ela. É minha Liz. Eu poderia falar com ela.

Amy_ Espere um minutinho senhor. Eu já estou indo chamá-la.

Amy saiu do hall de entrada para procurar Liz. Liz estava monitorando o ensaio do esquete. Assim Amy pediu para falar com ela.

Amy_ Posso falar com você um minuto.

Liz_ Quem quer falar comigo?

Amy_ Um senhor quer falar você.

Liz_ Que estranho. Eu não conheço quase ninguém desta cidade. E muito menos um senhor. Ele é muito velho?

Amy_ Não é velho não. É a força do hábito. Ele é bonitão. Não é aqui da cidade. Ele é New York e falou que tinha trabalhado com você.

Liz ficou petrificada. Já estava desconfiada de quem estava ali para falar com ela. Pensou em esganar Jenna, mas lembrou que ela nem sabia que cidade ela estava morando. Como será que ele sabia que ela estava nessa cidade.

Amy_ Você está bem Liz?

Liz_ Estou bem sim. Pode levá-lo ao meu escritório.

Liz foi para sua sala. Estava muito nervosa. Será que ele veio ali para humilhá-la em seu novo serviço? Ou pra ser sarcástico como ele sempre foi? Não iria ter que aturá-lo mais. Ele não era mais seu chefe. Iria dizer umas boas verdades para ele. Coisas que ele precisava escutar. E que iriam sair de sua boca. Não era possível que depois de tudo ele ainda teria a audácia de vir para humilhá-la em seu novo trabalho. Nisso Amy entra na sala com Jack.

Amy_ Este senhor que veio procurá-la.

Liz_ Obrigada Amy. Pode nos deixar a sós?

Amy_ Claro Liz. Ainda tenho muito trabalho para fazer. Tenha uma ótima conversa.

Amy sai da sala.

Liz_ Como você sabe que eu estava aqui?

Jack_ Tenho minhas cartas na manga.

Liz_ Detetive! Você mandou alguém para me seguir.

Jack_ Não foi isso. Nunca faria isso com ninguém. Não suportaria a ideia de ter alguém me seguindo.

Liz_ E como você sabe que eu estou aqui?

Jack_ Me deixa conversar com você?

Liz_ Para me humilhar, eu prefiro que saia.

Jack_ Onde você enfiou que eu quero te humilhar.

Liz_ Eu te conheço Jack. Não se faça de santinho. Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. Como você sabe que eu estava em Salt Lake City?

Jack_ Me lembrei de uma conversa nossa.

Liz_ Nunca conversei sobre isso com você.

Jack_ Conversou sim. Deixou claro que seu sonho era morar aqui porque tinha uma série de TV que você gostava que era gravada aqui. Realmente é uma cidade muito bonita.

Liz_ Você se lembrou desta conversa. Foi há tanto tempo.

Jack_ Eu tentei ficar lembrando várias conversas nossas. Eu precisava de uma pista. Precisava saber onde você estava morando.

Liz_ Você quer me humilhar mesmo. Ou fazer alguma piada de mim.

Jack_ Não é isto que você está pensando.

Liz_ Você deixou claro que queria a minha infelicidade.

Jack_ Falei isso num momento de tristeza.

Liz_ São palavras que não se falam para ninguém. Machucou-me muito. Vai demorar muito tempo para eu superar.

Jack_ Eu fiquei muito sentido quando você foi embora.

Liz_ Não me venha agora com esses sentimentalismos. Eu não vou cair fácil.

Jack_ Juro que estou sendo honesto com você.

Liz_ Não gosto que jure em falso.

Jack_ Não estou jurando em falso. Eu estou sendo honesto com você. Vim aqui com todo o sentimento do mundo.

Liz_ Jack, eu conheço essas suas conversas. Não me engana com essa de arrependido. Eu já matei o que você quer.

Jack_ Você não está me entendendo.

Liz_ Eu entendi tudo. Você precisa da minha ajuda. E é natural que você quer que eu faça qualquer coisa para você. Sempre foi assim. Não mudaria agora.

Jack_ Você não sabe o quanto eu demorei para chegar aqui.

Liz_ Não me venha com essa. Hoje em dia tem aviões. Você nunca viria atrás de mim de carro.

Jack_ Se eu não conseguisse avião hoje. Era capaz de eu ter vindo de carro. Eu vim para te falar uma coisa.

Liz_ Pode falar. Eu sei que você não vai embora daqui enquanto não falar.

Jack reuniu toda a coragem do mundo para se declarar ao amor de sua vida. Estava mais nervoso que nunca. Seu coração parecia que ia sair da boca. E ela com raiva estava mais irresistível que nunca. Sentiu que tinha perdido muito tempo de sua vida, que por ironia do destino estava mais perto do que ele podia imaginar. De supetão falou com Liz.

Jack_ Liz, eu te amo.

Liz (rindo)_ Ta bom. Pode falar o que você quer que eu faça? Não precisa falar que ama.

Jack_ Eu estou falando sério. Como eu nunca estive em toda minha vida.

Liz_ Você está falando sério?

Jack_ Estou Liz. Eu perdi muito tempo com várias mulheres. E a mulher perfeita para mim estava do meu lado. Não é ironia.

Liz_ Acho que você está sendo irônico comigo. Já sei. Jenna te contou que eu te amo e você quer tirar um sarro da minha cara. Você está com um gravador e vai colocar no youtube assim: Como eu enganei a idiota da Liz Lemon.

Jack_ Liz, você que está sendo sarcástica comigo.

Liz_ Como você quer que eu acredite em você. Não vou me esquecer da nossa última conversa e da maneira como você me tratou.

Jack_ Sei que eu te tratei mal e quero pedir desculpas. Você sabe que meu jeito às vezes é assim. Mas estou aqui falando com você. Eu percebi que fiz tudo errado e eu quero consertar tudo. Eu também quero encontrar a minha felicidade. E quero que seja ao seu lado.

Liz_ Lindo mesmo o que disse. Já passou em sua cabeça fazer um curso de teatro. Se você não tivesse fobia de câmera daria um ótimo ator.

Jack_ Você não está levando a sério o que eu estou te dizendo. Tenho que provar de algum jeito que eu estou sendo sincero com você.

Jack pega Liz de surpresa e lhe dá um beijo. Ela que não esperava essa reação do Jack retribui ao beijo apaixonado com intensidade. Ao fim do beijo com os dois ofegantes ela lhe dá uma bofetada na cara. Liz chorando fala com Jack.

Liz_ Você não podia ter feito isso comigo.

Jack_ O que você está falando Liz?

Liz_ Eu agora estou me sentindo péssima. E não imaginava uma atitude dessa vinda de você.

Jack_ Se foi pelo beijo. Desculpa-me.

Liz_ Não foi pelo beijo não Jack.

Jack_ Foi por que então?

Liz_ Você ainda está comprometido. Eu estou me sentindo uma traidora.

Jack_ Serve para consolo falar que eu não estou mais namorando a Ariel.

Liz (surpresa)_ Não. Você está descomprometido.

Jack_ Sim. E eu te amo.

Liz_ Não, você não me ama. Você está sentindo faltas dela.

Jack_ Não Liz. Estou sentindo falta de você. Eu não o mesmo desde que você veio para cá. Não vejo mais graça em nada.

Liz_ Verdade? Eu te amo. Mas eu tenho medo de me magoar com você.

Jack_ Eu estou sendo honesto com você. Talvez eu esteja sendo eu mesmo pela primeira vez. O que me adianta sair com mulheres bonitas, se é você que eu quero.

Liz_ Você deve usar esse papo com todas.

Jack_ Não Liz. Você não é todas. Você é a mulher dos meus sonhos. Demorei tanto tempo para perceber. Espero que não seja tarde.

Liz_ Desde quando você percebeu tudo o que sente por mim?

Jack_ Sinceramente. Desde que você foi embora. Eu não admitia para mim mesmo que sentia falta de você. Até na cama com Ariel eu pensei em você. E ela notou desde o primeiro instante que você me amava. E ela também notou que eu sentia o mesmo.

Liz_ Uma amiga minha falou que tudo o que eu sentia por você era recíproco. E eu ainda ri da cara dela.

Jack_ Nós combinamos mesmo. Eu não queria acreditar que estava apaixonado por você. Olha o grande passo que eu dei aqui. Eu pisei em cima do meu orgulho para vir aqui atrás de você. Para vir declarar todo o amor que eu sinto por você.

Liz_ Quer saber por que eu vim para cá?

Jack_ Claro. É o que eu mais quero fazer.

Liz_ No dia que eu pedi demissão, Jenna me deu vários conselhos. Resolvi ir até a sua sala me declarar para você. Quando cheguei lá e vi você com sua namorada. Eu fiquei sem chão, não conseguia encontrar palavras para poder falar e falei qualquer coisa para poder sair logo daquele ambiente. E o amor que eu estava sentindo por você e não tido coragem de declarar estava me impedindo de escrever. Não saía nada de minha cabeça. Resolvi sair porque eu iria sofrer cada vez mais por ver você namorando e eu não poder fazer nada. Queria mais que tudo que você fosse feliz. Nem que para isso eu tivesse que sacrificar minha própria felicidade. E estando perto de você isso não seria possível. Você logo notou que eu estava estranha por causa da conversa do restaurante.

Jack_ Verdade. Achei que estava doente ou com alguma coisa. Eu falei de comida e você não falou nada. Afinal, você é apaixonada em comer. Tenho que admitir que eu fiquei preocupado. Agora você está me escutando. No começo da conversa você estava irredutível.

Liz_ Achei que você veio para me zoar. Para me humilhar aqui no meu trabalho. Eu nem queria mais saber de você. Até me neguei, a saber, o que a Jenna queria falar comigo quando você foi a casa dela.

Jack_ E me deixou desesperado. Fui lá numa tentativa de saber onde você estava morando. Ela tentou te ligar para saber. Mas como você estava com uma ideia fixa na cabeça ela resolveu nos ajudar.

Liz_ Como?

Jack_ Lembra do Emmy?

Liz_ Claro. Já matei tudo. Ela mentiu para mim, porque eu voltaria para New York e te veria de novo. Que amiga maravilhosa que eu tenho.

Jack_ Tem que valorizar. Não é qualquer uma que faz o que ela fez.

Liz_ Ela foi o nosso cupido. Agora eu me sinto preparada para retribuir o seu beijo.

Liz vai até Jack e o beija. Era um beijo de um casal apaixonado. Com uma intensidade mágica de se ver. Vendo-os juntos dava para ver a química que os dois possuíam. Os corpos entrelaçados pareciam ser um só. Uma só alma, um só amor, um só carinho, enfim um casal apaixonado.

Liz_ Vou me atrasar para a gravação.

Jack_ Não. Fique aqui comigo. Estou morrendo de saudades.

Liz_ Eu tenho que ir para a gravação. É uma das minhas obrigações aqui. Eu adoraria não ter que ir lá para ficar com você.

Jack_ Então eu posso ir com você?

Liz_ Claro. Assim nós ficamos bem pertinho um do outro.

Jack_ Queria saber uma coisa Liz.

Liz_ O que? Pode falar.

Jack ajoelha-se em frente à Liz. Mais um típico sinal romântico. Que por sinal Liz estava adorando.

Jack_ Liz Lemon. Aceita namorar comigo?

Liz_ Aceito Jack. Nunca eu esperava que escutaria essas palavras vinda de você.

Jack_ Agora eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Liz_ Nem preciso dizer o tamanho da minha felicidade. Quem olhar meu rosto com certeza já notará o quanto eu estou feliz.

Os dois unem-se e se beijam mais uma vez. Os dois saem de mãos dadas do escritório de Liz em direção ao local onde os atores já estavam reunidos para começar a gravação. Assim que Liz chegou com Jack, Stella notou quem era. Deu uma piscadela para a amiga.

Liz_ Desculpa-me pelo atraso.

Stella_ Não se preocupe Liz. Depois nós conversamos sobre isso.

Liz_ Deixe-me apresentar para vocês. Este é o meu namorado. Jack Donaghy.

Stella_ Prazer Jack.

Jack_ É uma honra te conhecer Stella.

Stella_ Vejo que a Liz conseguiu encontrar a felicidade que ela tanto procurava. Mas temos um ensaio para realizar.

Liz_ Com certeza. Vamos começar logo.

A gravação correu as mil maravilhas. Toda hora que olhava para o lado via Jack admirando-a e isto a deixava bastante feliz. Demorou tanto a acreditar nele. E ele estava sendo honesto com ela. Não via a hora de essa gravação acabar e ela ir embora dali e levar Jack para eles saírem um pouco, conversar, enfim, matar as saudades que ela estava sentindo. Assim que a gravação acabou, Stella pediu para falar a sós com ela.

Stella_ Liz, eu posso falar um pouco com você?

Liz_ Ta bom. Não demoro meu amor.

Jack_ Pode ir despreocupada que eu te espero.

As duas entraram no camarim de Stella. Assim que Liz entra as duas começam a conversar.

Stella_ Não te falei Liz. Eu estava certa.

Liz_ Estava certa mesmo. E eu duvidei de você.

Stella_ As pessoas têm medo de confiar em pessoas sensitivas. Porque têm muitos charlatões por aí.

Liz_ Eu estou tão feliz. Nunca imaginava que ele viria de New York para cá por minha causa. Só para se declarar para mim.

Stella_ É o que o amor faz amiga. Mas você estava tão descrente algum tempo atrás que você não ia escutar ninguém.

Liz_ Tem razão. Jenna, minha amiga, tentou me ligar para contar a conversa que ela tinha tido com o Jack. Eu nem quis escutá-la.

Stella_ Mas você tem sorte de ter uma pessoa que te ama muito.

Liz_ Tenho mesmo. Ainda nem estou acreditando muito.

Stella_ Mas tem que acreditar que tem um amoroso homem que está a sua espera lá fora. Não vou ficar muito aqui conversando com você. Se não algum dos dois vão querer me matar.

Liz_ Eu quero tanto estar lá com ele. Já estou indo amiga. Até outro dia.

Stella_ Até amiga.

Stella já sabia que a amiga não ficaria mais muito tempo em Salt Lake City. Liz saiu da sala toda feliz para poder encontrar Jack que a estava esperando, folheando umas revistas de celebridades. Assim que ele sentiu as suaves mãos de Liz em seus ombros ele deu um beijo na delicada mão dela. Virou-se e os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram mais uma vez.

Liz_ E se fosse outra pessoa?

Jack_ Eu nunca confundiria suas mãos meu amor.

Liz_ E eu faço de conta que acredito. Vamos sair hoje e aproveitar a linda noite na cidade.

Jack_ Quero que você me apresente todos os lugares daqui.

Liz_ Na verdade nós vamos conhecer juntos. Acabei não conhecendo nada daqui.

Jack_ Melhor ainda meu amor.

Os dois de mãos dadas saem da emissora. Jack lembra-se da conversa com Amy.

Jack_ Aquela recepcionista quase me matou de susto.

Liz_ Por que levou um susto?

Jack_ Quando ela me disse que não tinha nenhuma Lemon trabalhando lá eu fiquei desesperado.

Liz_ Aqui ninguém gosta muito de sobrenomes. A Amy principalmente. Ela não usa de maneira nenhuma.

Jack_ Se fosse o Kenneth trabalhando ele saberia o nome e o sobrenome de todos aqui.

Liz_ Se eu não tivesse trabalhando aqui? Você continuaria a me procurar?

Jack_ Eu ia continuar procurando. Se eu não conseguisse, em último caso eu esperaria o Emmy. A grande ideia que Jenna teve para nos ajudar.

Liz_ Ela me enganou mesmo com essa história de Emmy.

Jack_ Vamos deixar de falar dos outros. Vamos falar da gente. O que eu posso te falar. Você é o grande amor da minha vida. Você sabe o jeito que eu sou e como sou para admitir algo. Mas por você eu faço tudo. Meu amor.

Liz_ Adoro te ouvir falar. Adoro o seu jeito de ser. Imagina como foi difícil para eu ficar todo esse tempo longe de você.

Jack_ Imagino. Eu levei tanto tempo para admitir que sentia sua falta. Agora eu quero matar saudade.

Os dois se beijam no meio da rua. Nisso começa a chover forte. Mas isso não incomodava o casal. Eles continuavam a se beijar na mesma intensidade. Os corpos colados e juntos davam a impressão de ser um só. Parecia uma daquelas cenas que só se viam nos filmes. Porém era a realidade. Estava realmente acontecendo. Sempre que tinha alguma oportunidade Liz se dava uns beliscões. Porque as vezes ela se sentia num sonho e tinha medo de ser acordada. Adorava fazer carinho no rosto dele e ele fazer carinho no rosto dela. Assim a cena de beijo acabou Liz comentou com Jack.

Liz_ Nunca imagina que te beijaria na chuva. Parece cena de filme de romance.

Jack_ E olha que nem combinamos nada. A natureza se encarregou disso.

Liz_ Nos filmes essas cenas são super planejadas. A diferença é que a nossa foi o destino. Você acredita em destino?

Jack_ Não acreditava. Agora eu acredito. Eu estando tanto tempo perto de você e não percebia nada. Precisou que eu te perdesse para eu te valorizar como mulher.

Liz_ Como eu sempre quis escutar isso de você. As vezes achava que você não me via como mulher e isso me deixava triste.

Jack_ Você também deve a uma pessoa muito especial.

Liz_ Quem?

Jack_ Ariel. Se não fosse por ela eu não estaria aqui agora. Ela demonstrou ter uma sabedoria tão grande. Que nem eu imaginava. Ela falou que tem pessoas que entram na vida de outra só para ajudar em algum momento.

Liz_ Eu também estou surpresa. Quando a vi toda loura, de olhos azuis eu achei que fosse mais corpo que cabeça.

Jack_ Ela me ajudou muito em relação a você. Aconselhou-me a procurá-la. Foi depois que eu conversei com ela que fui procurar a Jenna.

Liz_ Vamos para minha casa?

Jack_ Claro.

Liz_ Estamos tão molhados que podemos pegar um resfriado. E eu não quero ficar doente logo agora que estou com você.

Jack_ Agora que estou aqui juntinho de você. Eu quero mesmo aproveitar todo o tempo que nós perdemos.

Liz_ E se eu voltar a trabalhar na NBC? Como que vai ser?

Jack_ Não tinha pensado nisso ainda.

Liz_ Mas eu já pensei. Não quero que nada que esteja acontecendo entre nós atrapalhe nosso trabalho. Afinal você continua sendo meu chefe. E eu não gostaria de ganhar nenhum beneficio por ser sua namorada. Exceto se forem aquelas vacinas de gripe.

Jack_ Também concordo com você. Se eu tiver que chamar sua atenção eu vou chamar e se você tiver que reclamar de algo vai reclamar.

Liz_ No trabalho seremos profissionais. Nada de namoro em hora de trabalho.

Jack_ Você tem um jeito para ser chefe. Agora eu estou reparando.

Liz_ Eu não consigo mandar em nada.

Jack_ O jeito que você está falando. Você consegue expressar suas ideias.

Liz_ Consigo expressar minhas ideias?

Jack_ Claro. Você não percebe.

Liz_ Não.

Jack_ Passe a reparar agora.

Liz_ Nunca tinha pensado nisso não. Vou começar a reparar.

Jack_ Eu sei o que é. Você se subestima. Não é porque você é uma mulher que você não pode ser chefe.

Liz_ Estou surpresa com você. Estou me apaixonando mais.

Jack_ E eu estou cada vez mais me apaixonando.

Liz_ Chegou. É aqui que eu moro.

Jack_ É impressão minha ou esse prédio é quase igual ao seu em New York.

Liz_ Quando eu vi esse apartamento para alugar eu não resisti. Vamos subir. Sorte que eu trouxe sem querer umas roupas do Dennis. Não se importa em usar calça de moletom e blusa de malha.

Jack_ Estando com você eu não me importo com nada.

Nisso os dois entram no apartamento de Liz. Era bem pequeno e assim que entraram os dois tomaram banho e trocaram de roupa. Depois ficaram namorando durante muito tempo no sofá. Liz acabou adormecendo nos braços de Jack. Ele ficou admirando-a dormir. Parecia um anjo. Liz estava tão serena. Jack pouco tempo depois também acabou adormecendo.

Fim do 7º Capítulo


	8. Chapter 8

30 Rock

Um amor recíproco

8º capítulo

Casa da Liz

Liz acordou e percebeu que ela e Jack haviam dormido no sofá da sala. Ela ficou admirando-o dormir. Ele parecia um anjo de tão calmo e sereno que estava. Liz ainda não estava acreditando muito no que estava acontecendo. Parecia um sonho impossível que estava se realizando. Havia sido uma noite simples, porem muito especial para ela. Jack acorda e fica olhando Liz com um olhar completamente apaixonado. Dá nela um beijo de bom dia.

Jack_ Bom dia meu amor.

Liz_ Bom dia. Estava olhando você dormindo.

Jack_ Ontem, antes de dormir eu fiquei te olhando.

Liz_ Jura?

Jack_ Verdade meu anjo.

Liz_ Hoje de manhã eu achei que estava sonhando.

Jack_ Por quê?

Liz_ Nunca imaginava que você viria atrás de mim.

Jack_ Viu o que um homem apaixonado faz.

Liz_ Sei. Cometem muitas loucuras.

Jack_ Mas eu não sou nenhum assassino não.

Liz_ Eu sei que não é.

Jack_ O que você vai decidir da sua vida?

Liz_ Acho que vou voltar para New York. Agora não há nada que me prenda nesta cidade. Futuramente até gostaria sim. Mas agora quero retomar a minha vida de antes. Sinto falta lá da NBC. Principalmente sua. Não ia gostar de viver longe de você. Preciso me cuidar. Sei que vão ficar muitas mulheres dando em cima de você.

Jack_ Podem sim. O que me importa as outras mulheres? Sendo que a mais importante para mim está aqui do meu lado.

Liz_ Que lindo. Esta foi a declaração de amor mais linda que fizeram para mim.

Jack_ Você merece muito mais meu amor. Você merece o mundo aos seus pés.

Liz_ Você pode ir comigo lá na SLC. Preciso informar que vou sair do meu emprego. E depois queria fazer um tour na cidade com você. O que acha?

Jack_ Perfeito meu amor. Este vai ser nosso primeiro encontro.

Liz_ Eu tenho medo de primeiros encontros. Sou tão estabanada.

Jack_ Com outras pessoas. Como já te conheço há séculos não precisa se preocupar. Tudo vai dar certo.

Liz_ Vai dar mais que certo. Preciso me levantar para me arrumar.

Jack_ Agora não. Quero te beijar mais um pouco.

Liz_ Permissão concedida.

Jack beija Liz. Eles ficam se beijando por um dez minutos. Se não tivessem nenhum compromisso eles ficariam se beijando o dia inteiro. Mas como o dever chamava Liz teve que interromper.

Liz_ Meu amor. Tenho que ir para o banho agora.

Jack_ Não vai hoje lá. Vai amanhã.

Liz_ Eu preciso ir. Fica aí vendo um pouco de TV. Prometo que não demoro muito. Não costumo quebrar as minhas promessas.

Jack_ Te espero aqui.

Assim que Liz entrou para o banheiro Jack ligou um pouco a TV. Mas nada daquilo prendia sua atenção. Pegou a lista telefônica e ficou olhando os nomes de alguns restaurantes. Tinha na cabeça a ideia de levar Liz para almoçar fora. Depois decidir aonde a levaria para almoçar ele foi até a mesinha da Liz e pegou um bloco de papel. Anotou o endereço do restaurante e o guardou em seu paletó. Depois como não se aguentava de felicidade pegou o bloco e decidiu expressar tudo o que estava sentindo com um pequeno texto.

**Anotações do Jack**

**Sei que parece um pouco gay demais isso o que estou fazendo agora. Mas fazer o que. Estou apaixonado demais por uma mulher maravilhosa. Parece que estou num sonho. Não sei como demorei em perceber a minha paixão e fico feliz de não ser tarde demais para procurar minha felicidade. Por isso quero deixar este momento gravado e registrado, pois ninguém conseguiria imaginar como estou feliz.**

Liz_ Jack, você pode ir para o banho?

Jack_ Uau. Já saiu?

Liz_ Então não sentiu falta?

Jack_ Estava fazendo umas anotações. Deixa-me ir lá senão nós nos atrasamos.

Liz_ Vou te esperar aqui.

Assim que Jack entrou no banho Liz pegou as anotações que ele fez e leu. Ficou tão feliz ao saber que se tratava dela que resolveu também registrar.

**Anotações da Liz**

**Nunca imaginava que ninguém viria de outra cidade para se declarar para mim. Confesso que veio num momento bom, pois eu estava prestes a desistir da minha felicidade. Emocionei-me com suas palavras de amor. Não vejo nada de gay o que você fez. Foi uma atitude muito romântica que eu amei. Nunca é tarde para se procurar a felicidade. Você estava procurando a sua e conseguiu completar a minha. Estou registrando isso, pois também me sinto como se estivesse no sonho. A explicação mais provável de não termos percebido antes a nossa paixão é que cada um tinha que viver experiências diferentes e só agora Deus resolveu nos unir. **

Jack_ Já saí do banho.

Liz_ Li tudo o que você escreveu.

Jack_ Está horrível.

Liz_ Nada fica horrível se foi escrito com amor. Eu amei e complementei um pouco. Quer ler?

Jack_ Claro. É até injustiça comparar o que você escreveu. Afinal você é uma roteirista.

Liz_ Não precisa ficar se diminuindo. Amei o que você escreveu.

Jack_ Verdade?

Liz (beijando Jack)_ É claro que eu amei. Você é muito romântico.

Jack_ Gosto de fazer gestos amorosos com quem eu amo.

Liz (olhando relógio)_ Nossa, nós já temos que ir.

Jack_ Já. Que pena.

Liz_ Vai ser rápido. Quero me despedir do pessoal de lá. Principalmente a Stella que me ajudou muito quando eu estava triste.

Jack_ Você tem que agradecer mesmo as pessoas que te ajudaram.

Os dois saem do apartamento de Liz com as mãos dadas. Tomam café da manhã em uma lanchonete e seguem para a SLC. Assim que entram Amy fala com Liz.

Amy_ Bom dia Liz. Como você está hoje?

Liz_ Estou ótima Amy. Preciso falar com o Michael.

Amy_ Pode subir até o escritório dele. Teve sorte que ele chegou mais cedo hoje.

Liz_ Percebi mesmo. Achei que ia ter que esperar mais. Jack meu amor, eu já volto.

Jack_ Não demore muito.

Liz sobe até o escritório de Michael. Bate antes de entrar e uma voz nasalada disse.

Michael_ Pode entrar.

Liz_ Bom dia.

Michael_ Bom dia.

Liz_ Preciso conversar com você.

Michael_ Sobre o que?

Liz_ Sobre minha demissão.

Michael_ Você foi maltratada aqui?

Liz_ Imagina. Fui muito bem tratada aqui. Aqui é um lugar ótimo de se trabalhar e para se ter amigos. Só que eu preciso voltar para New York.

Michael_ Não faça isso. Todos sentirão sua falta.

Liz_ Eu sei que vão sentir faltas. Agora eu sinto que a minha vida vai ficar completa. O homem que eu amo e o emprego que eu gosto.

Michael_ Todos querem viver para encontrar a felicidade. Você pelo que vejo parece que encontrou a sua. Pedido de demissão aceito.

Liz_ Muito obrigada Michael. Sempre que eu puder venho fazer umas visitas aqui. Aqui é uma cidade agradável. Só que a minha vida está em New York. Posso me despedir do pessoal antes de ir embora?

Michael_ Claro. Se eu não deixasse, me matariam depois. Tchau Liz e boa sorte.

Liz_ Obrigada. Fico feliz que me entenda.

Michael_ Eu te entendo Liz. Vá com Deus.

Liz sai do escritório de Michael e vai até o camarim de Stella para falar com ela.

Liz_ Oi amiga.

Stella_ Liz, como que foi?

Liz_ Se for aquilo que você está pensando, nós ainda não fizemos. Vim aqui para falar com você.

Stella_ Que cara é essa amiga?

Liz_ Eu vou voltar para New York.

Stella_ Já imaginava que ia voltar. Vou sentir falta.

Liz_ Eu também vou sentir. Vou lembrar sempre da tentativa de encontro. Você é uma pessoa especial. Consegue pensar nos outros antes de você. Quando for a New York está convidada para ficar na minha casa.

Stella_ Nem acredito que estou tendo esta conversa com você. Eu não gosto de despedidas.

Liz_ Quem disse que isso é uma despedida. Despedida jamais. Apenas um até logo de duas amigas. Se um dia quiser morar lá.

Stella_ Não é o que eu quero no momento. Preciso me concentrar mais na minha carreira. Quem sabe futuramente.

Liz_ Para uma visita pode. Eu ia adorar te mostrar a cidade e alguns lugares que gosto de ir. Tem cada restaurante maravilhoso.

Stella_ Nossa Liz. Você gosta mesmo de comer.

Liz_ Comer é tudo de bom. Agora tenho que ir. Ainda vou me despedir da Amy.

Stella_ Se prepare para uma choradeira. A Amy adora um drama.

Liz_ Vou me preparar.

As duas se abraçam e ficam assim durante uns segundos. Assim, Liz saiu do camarim da Stella e foi na recepção para falar com Amy.

Liz_ Amy, eu tenho que te comunicar uma coisa.

Amy_ O que?

Liz_ Eu me demiti. Vou voltar para New York.

Amy (chorando)_ Não faça isso Liz. Não nos abandone.

Liz_ Eu não vou abandonar. Quando der eu venho fazer visitas.

Amy_ Não tem jeito mesmo. Uma funcionária como você é raro de se encontrar, porque além de ser responsável ainda é amiga.

Liz_ Você também é maravilhosa. Vou sentir sua falta.

Amy_ Também vou sentir falta. Venha me abraçar antes de ir.

As duas se abraçam e Amy chora escandalosamente. Assim que ela se acalma um pouco, Liz fala com Jack.

Liz_ Pronto meu amor. Nós podemos ir.

Jack_ Nós podemos conhecer o lago. O que você acha?

Liz_ Eu ia amar. Acabei nem conhecendo.

Jack_ Seria ótimo, porque eu também não conheço. Vai ser uma experiência boa para nós. Vamos conhecer juntos.

Liz_ Vamos então. Tchau pessoal, eu adorei mesmo trabalhar aqui.

Amy_ Tchau Liz. Tchau Jack.

Jack_ Tchau Amy.

Liz_ Eu estou tão feliz Jack. E você é responsável por isso.

Jack_ Você também é responsável por toda a minha felicidade. Vamos?

Liz_ Sim.

Assim Jack e Liz saem de mãos dadas da SLC. Os dois ficaram de beijinhos na rua. Estavam completamente felizes. Os dois foram andando em direção ao lago. Assim que eles chegaram ao lago Jack alugou um pequeno barco para eles.

Liz_ Que surpresa. Eu amei.

Jack_ Sabia que você ia gostar.

Liz_ Você me conhece muito. Até mesmo no dia da minha demissão. Você sacou na hora que eu estava triste.

Jack_ Só que eu não fui capaz de te entender naquele momento. Só estava preocupado com coisas que nem são importantes. Eu tinha que ter te ajudado. Fui um interesseiro naquele dia.

Liz_ O bom é que você se arrependeu. Isso que é o importante. Eu fico muito feliz que você conseguiu engolir todo o seu orgulho para vir atrás de mim e ter continuado firme mesmo quando eu estava meio estressada.

Jack_ Eu não sei se te falei isso. Você estava tão irresistível com raiva de mim. Fiquei ainda mais apaixonado quando te vi.

Liz_ Como esse lago é lindo. Ainda mais bonito que eu imaginava.

Jack_ Não imaginava também toda a beleza desse lago.

Liz_ Eu me encantei mais ainda. Porque eu tenho você ao meu lado. Vou fazer o que eu sempre sonhei. Vou colocar a mão no lago.

Jack_ Achei que você ia fazer outra coisa.

Liz_ Fazer o que?

Jack_ Me beijar por exemplo.

Liz_ É claro que eu quero isso. Mais do que tudo no mundo.

Jack e Liz se beijam. Ficam encantados olhando para o lago. Nem se deram conta quando o tempo do aluguel do barco se esgotou.

Jack_ Que pena meu amor. Vamos ter que voltar.

Liz_ Valeu muito a pena estar aqui com você.

Os dois se beijam e Jack volta com o barco para terra firme. Assim que os dois descem do barco Jack fala com Liz.

Jack_ Vamos almoçar em algum restaurante?

Liz_ Vamos. É que estou com uma roupa tão feia. Quero passar em casa para poder trocá-la.

Jack_ Negativo.

Liz_ Você não quer que eu troque de roupa.

Jack_ Quero. Mas eu quero te presentear com uma roupa. O que acha?

Liz_ Eu não quero me aproveitar de você. Não sei se quero.

Jack_ Eu quero te dar. Você não pode ir embora daqui sem comprar nenhuma roupa. E eu faço questão de te dar.

Liz_ Se você faz questão. Eu aceito.

Assim os dois entram numa pequena loja que viram. A loja era de uma moradora local e as peças eram feitas por ela e suas filhas. Foi o que mais encantou Jack. Liz vestiu quase todos os vestidos da loja. Até escolherem o que ficava melhor nela.

Jack_ Esse Liz. Está linda como uma boneca.

Liz_ É muito lindo mesmo.

Dona da loja_ Vão ficar com ele?

Jack_ Sim. Vamos ficar.

Dona da loja_ Posso colocar as roupas dela numa sacola.

Jack_ Não precisa. Ela não vai mais precisar.

Assim que eles saíram da loja Liz falou com Jack.

Liz_ Não gostei da sua atitude na loja.

Jack_ Que atitude?

Liz_ Falar que eu não ia mais precisar das minhas roupas.

Jack_ Me desculpa. Eu sei que fiz errado. É a minha mania. Juro que não quis te magoar na loja. Não era minha intenção.

Liz_ Sei que não era sua intenção. Não quero mais que aquilo se repita. Entendeu?

Jack_ Entendi. Não faz essa cara triste. Eu me sinto péssimo. Vamos almoçar agora?

Liz_ Vamos. Eu não tenho ideia sobre nenhum restaurante.

Jack_ Eu já sei. Quando você estava no banho eu dei uma olhada na sua lista telefônica. Achei interessante um restaurante de comida italiana e decidi anotar o endereço para nós almoçarmos hoje.

Liz_ Está de parabéns. Você já estava com tudo planejado. É impossível eu ficar muito tempo emburrada com você. Eu te amo.

Jack_ Eu também te amo muito.

Liz_ Onde é o restaurante?

Jack_ É aqui perto mesmo. Eu já estava com a ideia de te levar para o lago e no endereço do restaurante falava que era perto do lago.

Liz_ Você já estava com tudo planejado. Não sei o nem o que falar. Sou uma mulher de sorte.

Jack_ E eu um homem de sorte por ter uma mulher como você.

Liz_ E eu adoro comida italiana. Só de pensar me dá uma fome.

Jack_ Vamos então.

Os dois andaram cerca de cinco minutos. Avistaram o restaurante com a fachada verde e vermelha. Assim que entraram viram que era um ambiente bastante agradável. Ideal para um almoço romântico.

Garçom_ Desejam alguma coisa?

Jack_ Quero uma mesa para dois.

Garçom_ Vocês dois são um casal?

Jack_ Sim.

Garçom_ Fizeram uma boa escolha. Aqui é um local que sempre é procurado pelos casais apaixonados.

Liz_ Adorei o restaurante. Tem um clima bem agradável.

Garçom_ Vou levá-los até a sua mesa. Pronto, é aqui.

O garçom se afasta e Liz fala para Jack.

Liz_ Meu amor. Amei a sua ideia. Este restaurante é lindo.

Jack_ Que bom que você gostou. Não conheço muita coisa aqui da cidade.

Liz_ Eu acabei não conhecendo nada. O máximo que eu saia para comer era na lanchonete perto da SLC.

Jack_ Sempre comendo mal. Teve um dia que eu comi Madre Soledad.

Liz_ Mentira? E você falava tanto de mim quando eu comia.

Jack_ Era uma forma de me lembrar de você. Vamos ver o cardápio?

Liz_ Já sei que vou ficar indecisa. Comida italiana é tão boa.

Jack_ Pode pedir mais de uma coisa. Assim nós dividimos e cada um come um pouco de cada coisa.

Liz_ Você sempre com as melhores soluções. Eu quero lasanha e canelone.

Jack_ Boa escolha. Vou querer a mesma coisa.

Garçom_ Já fizeram o pedido.

Jack_ Eu quero lasanha e canelone. E para beber queremos vinho.

Garçom_ Com licença.

Os dois ficaram no maior clima de romance enquanto estavam esperando o almoço. Logo o garçom entrou trazendo o almoço. Liz sujou um pouco os lábios com a lasanha. Jack pegou o guardanapo e delicadamente limpou os lábios de Liz. Liz e Jack estavam muito apaixonados e não conseguiam negar isso para ninguém.

Jack_ Eu te amo muito.

Liz_ Eu também te amo. Parece que todos do restaurante estão olhando para nós.

Jack_ Isso porque nosso amor contagia a todos.

Liz_ Com certeza. Se fosse antes eu ficaria meio envergonhada. Mas com você me sinto mais corajosa.

Jack_ Liz, eu quero conhecer mais seu lado corajosa.

Liz_ Já está conhecendo meu amor.

Nisso Liz dá um maior beijo em Jack. Jack deu comida na boca de Liz e ela fez a mesma coisa. Ao fim do almoço Jack pagou a conta e enquanto Liz tomava um cafezinho Jack aproveitou para dar um telefonema. Demorou uns minutinhos e assim que ele voltou, eles saíram do restaurante de mãos dadas. Jack saiu do restaurante com um olhar misterioso.

Liz_ O que vai fazer agora?

Jack_ Não estou fazendo nada.

Liz_ Eu te conheço Jack Donaghy.

Jack_ Me conhece?

Liz_ Esse seu olhar que está aprontando algo.

Jack_ Eu não estou aprontando nada.

Liz_ Faz de conta que eu acredito.

Jack_ Meu celular está tocando. Deixa-me atender.

Liz_ Ok. Eu espero.

Jack_ Oi Jonathan. Pegou o endereço que eu pedi.

Jonathan_ Sim senhor. Você tem previsão que quando o senhor volta?

Jack_ Não sei. Se tudo der certo daqui uns dois ou três dias.

Jonathan_ Isto aqui está uma bagunça sem você.

Jack_ Assim que eu voltar eu resolvo. Agora eu preciso do endereço.

Jonathan_ Claro senhor. Rua Grace Kelly número trinta. Anotou senhor?

Jack_ Anotei sim Jonathan. Até breve.

Assim que Jack desliga o telefone ele volta para perto de Liz.

Liz_ Vi que era o Jonathan. Entendo se tiver que voltar.

Jack_ Ele não me telefonou por causa disso.

Liz_ Por que então?

Jack_ É surpresa.

Liz_ Sabe que eu sou muito ansiosa.

Jack_ Mas vai ter que sossegar um pouco.

Liz_ Me conta vai. Eu sabia que você estava tramando algo. Quando vi seu olhar misterioso eu logo saquei.

Jack_ Mas nem imagina o que é. Isso que eu gosto de ver. Você aí com essa cara tentando imaginar o que é. Fica mais irresistível.

Liz_ E você com essa cara de espertinho fica muito gato.

Jack_ Vamos andando. Se não vamos nos atrasar.

Liz_ Atrasar? Estou começando a me interessar.

Jack_ Assim que eu cheguei deixei minha roupa suja na lavanderia. Preciso pegar antes que feche. Estava pensando o que?

Liz (desapontada)_ Nada. Só um pensamento passageiro.

Assim Jack foi levando Liz em direção a Rua Grace Kelly. Assim que eles chegaram à rua Jack fala com Liz.

Jack_ Liz, eu quero que você feche os olhos.

Liz_ Tem haver com a surpresa?

Jack_ Tem sim.

Liz_ Ta bom. Vou fechar meus olhos.

Nisso Jack foi guiando Liz até o número trinta da rua. Era uma linda joalheria. Uma das mais antigas da cidade e conhecida mundialmente. Jack entra e pede para Liz se sentar.

Jack_ Meu amor. Senta-se um pouquinho.

Liz_ O que você está fazendo?

Jack_ Aguenta mais um pouquinho.

Liz_ Não aguento mais ficar de olho fechado.

Jack_ Pode abrir os olhos.

Assim que Liz abre os olhos ela se depara com a linda joalheria McDonald. Ela se encanta com tudo que vê. Nem acredita que aquela era a surpresa. Estava se sentindo como uma princesa, igual as dos filmes. A joalheria era enorme e seu olhar se perdia de tão grande que era.

Liz_ Jack. Não acredito que você me trouxe aqui.

Jack_ Pode acreditar.

Liz_ Na joalheria McDonald.

Jack_ Vou escolher uma joia para te dar.

Liz_ Sempre escutava falar daqui. Era isso que você falava com o Jonathan?

Jack_ Era isso mesmo. Ainda não acabou a surpresa. Tem mais.

Liz_ Meu Deus! Meu coração pode não aguentar.

Jack_ Eu cuido de você meu amor.

Joalheiro_ O senhor deseja o que?

Jack_ Quero uma joia que combine ela.

Joalheiro_ Tem uns colares lindos.

Jack_ Posso dar uma olhada.

Joalheiro_ Estão aqui nesse balcão.

Jack_ Liz venha dar uma olhada. Ver qual você quer.

Liz_ Eu vou escolher?

Jack_ Não. A rainha Elizabeth. Claro que é você meu amor.

Liz_ Nossa. Tem tantos colares lindos aqui. Vou querer este aqui.

Joalheiro_ A senhora fez uma boa escolha. Ele foi feito com pequenos diamantes.

Liz_ Jack. Será que não vai ficar caro demais para você.

Jack_ O preço não importa. Quero que você se sinta satisfeita.

Joalheira_ Essa joia é super feminina e delicada. Ela é a sua cara.

Liz_ Ok. Eu fico com ela então.

Jack_ Vou comprar então.

Enquanto Jack pagava a joia, Liz ficou dando uma olhada na loja. Foi surpreendida por Jack que chegou por trás já colocando o colar em seu pescoço. Liz não conseguia esconder sua felicidade de ninguém. Parecia que estava flutuando. Assim os dois saíram da loja.

Liz_ Jack. Eu não sei nem o que te falar.

Jack_ Não precisa falar nada. Apenas fique olhando para mim com esse olhar de pura felicidade que eu já compreendo.

Liz_ Eu achei cara a joia.

Jack_ Não é cara. Apenas uma joia que é um décimo do que você significa para mim.

Liz_ Ninguém nunca falou isso para mim.

Jack_ Então eu fui o primeiro. Ainda não acabou.

Liz_ Tem mais?

Jack_ Claro. Está em cartaz um musical que sei que você vai gostar.

Liz_ Você nem gosta de musical.

Jack_ Quem disse que eu não gosto. Agora eu gosto. Já comprei ingressos para nós irmos. Já está quase na hora.

Liz_ Você me surpreende cada vez mais.

Jack_ Eu sou uma caixinha de surpresas.

Liz_ E vai chegar o dia que vai sair algo ruim dela

Jack_ Liz você está sendo pessimista.

Liz_ Estava tentando fazer uma piada.

Jack_ Só você mesmo. Amo esse seu senso de humor. Não é qualquer mulher que consegue ser engraçada sem parecer idiota. Você é uma dessas raras exceções.

Liz_ Ninguém nunca me disse isso.

Jack_ Fico feliz de ter sido a primeira pessoa a falar. Vamos um pouco mais depressa porque senão vamos perder a hora do musical.

Liz_ E a propósito. Qual o musical que vamos assistir?

Jack_ Eu sempre escutava você comentando que queria ver e nunca tinha tempo. E o musical está fazendo uma curta temporada justamente aqui em Salt Lake City. Aí eu tomei a liberdade de comprar ingressos para nós dois assistirmos.

Liz_ Qual é o musical?

Jack_ A pequena sereia.

Liz_ Jura. Eu adorava o filme. As músicas eram tão lindas. A voz da Ariel era tão mágica. Vi o filme quando estreou no cinema.

Jack_ Viu o que eu não faço por você.

Liz_ Vi sim. E por sinal, eu adoro.

**Por você eu dançaria tango no teto**

**Eu limparia os trilhos do metro**

**Eu iria a pé do Rio a Salvador**

**Eu aceitaria a vida como ela é**

**Viajaria a prazo pro inferno**

**Eu tomaria banho gelado no inverno**

**Por você eu deixaria de viver**

**Por você eu ficaria rico num mês**

**Eu dormira de meia pra virar burguês**

**Eu mudaria até o meu nome**

**Eu viveria em greve de fome**

**Desejaria todo dia a mesma mulher**

**Por você, por você, por você, por você.**

Jack_ Acho melhor pegarmos um táxi. O que você acha?

Liz_ Você decide. Eu confesso que estou cansada de andar.

Jack_ Então vamos pegar um taxi.

Jack faz um sinal e o táxi para. Os dois entram e Jack fala.

Jack_ Até o teatro da cidade fazendo favor.

Durante o caminho Jack enchia Liz de beijos. Eles tinham passado um dia incrível e iam encerrar o dia com chave de ouro. Assim que desceram do táxi os dois entraram no teatro onde esperaram o espetáculo acontecer. Os dois assistiram o espetáculo abraçados. Durante o número musical "Kiss the girl" Jack surpreendeu Liz beijando-a. Ao fim da apresentação os dois saíram do teatro de mãos dadas e foram fazer um lanche numa lanchonete perto da casa da Liz.

Jack_ Tenho que confessar que aquele musical é bonito.

Liz_ E eu sempre falava dele e você tirava sarro da minha cara.

Jack_ Me deixei levar tanto pelo musical que na hora da música só conseguia pensar em te beijar.

Liz_ Sabe que eu gostei da surpresa. Acabei de decidir uma coisa. Quando você voltar para New York eu voltarei junto. Quando que você volta?

Jack_ No máximo daqui a dois dias. Eu te ajudo a arrumar suas coisas.

Liz_ Achei que não ia oferecer ajuda.

Jack_ Já pensou como você vai ser requisitada quando voltar.

Liz_ Ainda nem pensei muito nisso.

Jack_ Todos vão querer disputar sua atenção na NBC. Eu fiz os roteiristas sofrerem na sua ausência.

Liz_ Eu fiquei sabendo. Jenna me contou.

Jack_ Ela ameaçou fazer greve. Aí não teve jeito. Eu tive que aceitar o roteiro.

Liz_ Você só não sabe quem ajudou a escrever o roteiro.

Jack_ Quem?

Liz_ Tracy. Por ideia minha. Os roteiristas estavam desesperados.

Jack_ Eu que não entendo nada de comédia escrever. Não ia dar certo.

Liz_ Não ia mesmo. Ainda bem que você admite.

Nisso os dois fazem um lanche. Assim que saíram os dois de mãos dadas entraram em direção ao apartamento da Liz. No dia seguinte eles teriam muito trabalho, pois Jack ajudaria Liz a empacotar suas coisas para a volta para New York.

Fim do 8º capítulo


	9. Chapter 9

30 Rock

Um amor recíproco

9º capítulo

Jack e Liz estavam perdidamente um apaixonado pelo outro. Jack ajudou Liz na mudança e assim os dois voltaram para New York. Liz conseguiu seu emprego de volta para felicidade de todos. No dia seguinte a mudança Liz já se apresentava para trabalhar na NBC. Assim que chegou com Jack na recepção teve uma festa surpresa organizada por todos.

Todos_ Surpresa.

Liz_ Oh, Meu Deus. Que linda surpresa. Não imaginava essa recepção.

Jenna_ Amiga, você merece. Fez muita falta aqui.

Kenneth_ A senhora fez muita falta aqui.

Liz_ Eu não sei nem o que falar. Foi muito fofo da parte de vocês.

Cerie_ Nossa Liz. Você está parecendo mais nova.

Liz_ Obrigada pelo elogio Cerie.

Jenna_ Não paparica muito a Cerie. Ela transformou minha vida num inferno enquanto você esteve fora.

Liz_ Jenna, ela ainda é nova e tem muito a aprender. Você não pode ficar dando corda a tudo o que ela fala. Ela praticamente é uma criança.

Cerie_ Não sou criança. Sou jovem.

Liz_ Mas às vezes se comporta igual uma. Pois quem fica achando que as pessoas são velhas são crianças.

Tracy_ Liz, você não imagina a zona que ficou aqui sem você. Pronta para ocupar seu velho posto de roteirista.

Liz_ Estou mais que pronta. Com a cabeça trabalhando a mil. Com mil e umas ideias bem engraçadas.

Tracy_ Não deixa a Jenna com muitas falas não.

Jenna_ Tracy, por acaso você está falando de mim.

Tracy_ Além de burra você é surda. Estava falando de uma amiga que se chama Lenna.

Jenna_ Tracy, eu não sou burra.

Tracy_ É sim. Você acredita em tudo que falam para você.

Jenna_ Eu não sou assim.

Tracy_ Deixa eu te falar uma coisa. Não é para você ficar preocupada. Mas vai haver um corte de despesas e o seu nome é o mais cotado para sair do programa.

Jenna_ Meu Deus. Eu não posso sair do programa. Eles não são malucos de me tirar.

Tracy_ Viu como você acredita em tudo que te falam. Eu falei uma mentira para você e caiu nela direitinho.

Liz_ Nisso ele tem razão Jenna.

Jenna_ É que sou meio encucada.

Tracy_ Isso não é ser encucada. É ser obcecada mesmo.

Liz_ Como eu estava sentindo falta do meu trabalho. Apesar de ser muito estressante, vocês são como a minha família. Aqui é que passo a maior parte do meu tempo. Apesar da maioria das vezes se comportarem iguais uns malucos são vocês que estão no meu coração.

Frank_ Bem vinda Liz.

Liz_ Achava que não ia falar comigo. Você e suas frases engraçadas no chapéu. Liz Arrasa é demais.

Frank_ Você merece Liz Lemon. Bem vinda à loucura novamente.

Liz_ Obrigada pela recepção pessoal.

Pete_ Estava se esquecendo de mim Liz.

Liz_ Pete. Que saudades de todos vocês. Vocês não imaginam a honra que está sendo para eu estar voltando a trabalhar aqui. Minha equipe doida e maluca do coração.

Liz se serviu das guloseimas que estavam na festa de recepção, sendo logo interrompida por Jack.

Jack_ Não se importam se eu sequestrar a Liz um pouco.

Jenna_ Ela é sua Jack.

Liz_ Já volto pessoal.

Jack_ Achei que essa recepção não ia acabar nunca.

Liz_ O que você está aprontando Jack.

Jack_ Uma surpresa para você. Vamos a minha sala.

Assim que eles entraram a sala estava toda decorada. Era como se fosse uma festa surpresa íntima. Liz ficou encantada com toda a decoração que Jack fez para ela.

Jack (beijando Liz) _ Nós podemos ficar um pouco a sós aqui.

Liz_ E o Jonathan?

Jack_ Não se preocupe. Eu o mandei comprar uns ingressos super difíceis de conseguir. Ele volta no mínimo em duas horas.

Liz_ Tem certeza?

Jack_ Não confia em mim?

Liz_ Claro que eu confio.

Liz se entregou totalmente aos beijos de Jack. Começaram a se beijar mais intensamente com os corpos colados. Jack começou a beijar o pescoço de Liz e ela sentia seu corpo ficar todo arrepiado. Em seguida ela pegou e massageou as costas do Jack. Em seguida ele começa a beijar a delicada costa dela. Aquilo quase a fez chegar às nuvens.

Liz_ Jack, nós vamos fazer aqui no seu escritório.

Jack_ Que problema tem se a gente se ama.

Liz_ É um lugar público. Pode entrar qualquer pessoa.

Jack_ Não marquei nenhuma reunião. Ninguém sabe que eu estou aqui. Só o Jonathan. Ele nem vai conseguir os ingressos. Dei só uma desculpa para nós ficarmos a sós.

Liz_ Então assim não tem problema.

Jack_ Eu quero ter te dar uns amassos Liz Lemon. Já estava sonhando isso há um tempão.

Liz_ E eu Jack. Sempre sonhei com este momento. Só não queria me precipitar a tomar a decisão. Não queria parecer desesperada. Eu sou uma simples mulher que te ama muito e principalmente, que tem seu amor correspondido. Porque na época da escola não era assim. Eu só tinha paixão platônica.

**Flashback **

**Escola da Liz.**

**Liz_ Landon, você poderia me emprestar a borracha.**

**Landon_ Eu te empresto Liz.**

**Pensamento_ Ele lembrou meu nome. Um dia ele vai me amar.**

Jack_ Liz, mas não é amor platônico. É um amor carnal. Eu sinto desejos por você.

Liz_ Sente? Eu também sinto.

Jack_ Um das minhas fantasias sexuais que eu tenho é fazer amor aqui no meu escritório.

Liz_ Confesso que este fetiche já passou por minha cabeça. E agora estou cansada desta conversa. Eu quero partir para ação. Quero ver você me fazer sentir mulher.

Jack_ E você me fazer um homem. Eu não estava sendo um homem quando eu renegava o meu amor. Estava sendo um covarde. Vamos parar com esse papo. Agora eu quero partir para a ação com você.

Do jeito que estava indo, eles iam acabar tendo a primeira vez deles no chão do escritório dele. Estavam cheio de desejos um pelo outro. Nenhum dos dois se importavam com aquilo. Eles só queriam ser felizes e naquele momento eles só conseguiam pensar naquilo. Pensar no quanto que eles se amavam e estavam felizes com todas as circunstâncias. Eles queriam selar a união deles de uma forma bem romântica, e nada mais perfeito do que estava acontecendo. A intensidade dos amassos estava aumentando cada vez mais. Liz já começava dar uns suspiros de satisfação. Jack vendo que a agradava continuava fazendo. Liz delicadamente começou a morder a ponta dos dedos de Jack. Aquilo o levou a loucura. No meio dos amassos Jack começa a tirar a roupa de Liz quando batem na porta. Em seguida Jonathan entra no escritório e Liz constrangida começa a se recompor.

Jack_ Jonathan, eu não te pedi para comprar os ingressos. Era para você voltar bem mais tarde. A fila costuma ser enorme.

Jonathan_ Atrapalhei alguma coisa? Costuma ser grande. Mas vi que o dono da empresa de ingressos é pai da minha namorada. Não precisa nem se preocupar que os ingressos são cortesia dele para o senhor.

Jack_ Que atencioso Jonathan. Pode ficar lá fora e não deixar ninguém entrar.

Jonathan_ Senhor eu atrapalhei alguma coisa?

Jack_ Atrapalhou. Mas não adianta ficar chorando pelo leite derramado. Só não deixe ninguém entrar.

Jonathan sai do escritório e Jack fala com Liz.

Jack_ Podemos continuar da onde paramos.

Liz_ Não sei se consigo agora. Tenho medo de aparecer alguém e o Jonathan não conseguir conter. Imagina uma foto sua Jack seminu nos principais jornais da cidade. Não ia ser muito bom para a sua empresa.

Jack_ Você está pensando na empresa?

Liz_ E também porque é meio esquisito fazer aqui. Que tal a gente fazer hoje à noite lá em casa. Eu preparo um jantar e nós completamos o que começamos aqui.

Jack_ Uma ideia perfeita. Vou ficar aguardando ansiosamente até anoitecer.

Liz_ Fica pensando em mim usando um lingerie bem lindo.

Jack_ Isso já é sacanagem. Assim eu nem vou conseguir trabalhar hoje.

Liz_ Eu quero ser a única pessoa em sua cabeça hoje. Até a noite meu amor.

Jack_ Até a noite meu amor.

Liz saiu da sala e assim que passou por Jonathan seu rosto tornou a corar por ele ter visto aquela cena. Nunca imaginava que Jonathan a veria sem blusa ainda mais prestes a fazer amor com Jack no escritório mesmo. Ela pensou consigo.

_Pensamento__ Só podia ser ideia do Jack mesmo. Era óbvio que ia dar errado. Mas tenho que confessar que eu gostei. Se o Jonathan não chegasse na hora ia rolar lá mesmo.

Liz foi em direção ao camarim de Jenna para falar com ela.

Liz_ Amiga, você nem imagina o que aconteceu.

Jenna_ O que? Conta-me?

Liz_ Tenta adivinhar?

Jenna_ Você sabe que eu sou péssima para adivinhar as coisas.

Liz_ Está bom. Eu quase fiz agora com o Jack.

Jenna_ O que?

Liz_ Às vezes você é burra mesmo. Eu quase transei com o Jack agora.

Jenna_ Conte-me os babados e não me esconda nada. Por que quase?

Liz_ Nós já estávamos no maior clima quando o Jonathan entra e estraga tudo.

Jenna_ O Jack não libera o garoto nem quando está pensando em fazer uma loucura.

Liz_ Pediu para ele comprar uns ingressos super difíceis de conseguir.

Jenna_ E o que deu errado?

Liz_ O dono da empresa de ingressos é pai da namorada dele.

Jenna_ Até o Jonathan tem namorada. E eu encalhada na minha idade.

Liz_ Cerie está te influenciando. Você já está se auto-intitulando velha.

Jenna_ O Jonathan chegou no meio da transa?

Liz_ Não. Ele estava começando a tirar minha roupa. Fiquei tão sem graça.

Jenna_ Você não tem que ficar sem graça não. Ele não faz isso também com a namorada.

Liz_ Não tinha pensado ainda neste aspecto. Você me deixou mais tranquila.

Jenna_ E tem o porquê de ficar nervosa? Tudo que ele viu ali não é novidade para ele. Ele só viu um casal que se ama muito.

Liz_ Mesmo assim. Não consegui continuar. Fiquei travada. Marquei com ele para outro dia. Não ia conseguir continuar do ponto que parei.

Jenna_ Liz, você só faz se estiver preparada.

Liz_ Preparada eu estou. Mas não para uma situação daquelas. O secretário do meu namorado me pegou seminua no escritório.

Jenna_ Você tem uma sorte. Hoje em dia é cada vez mais raro você amar e ser correspondida.

Liz_ Você não vive as voltas com um monte de namorados.

Jenna_ Fico. Só porque quem eu amo de verdade não dá a mínima bola para mim. Eu o enxergo como homem, mas ele não me enxerga como mulher. Ele me enxerga como estrela.

Liz_ Pêra aí. É quem eu estou pensando?

Jenna_ Depende de quem você está pensando.

Liz_ Você está apaixonada pelo Kenneth.

Jenna_ Como você sabe?

Liz_ A única pessoa que enxerga todos aqui da NBC como estrelas é ele. Por que você nunca me contou da sua paixão por ele.

Jenna_ Na verdade eu só fui perceber quando você estava fora. Eu fiquei sabendo de tudo o que o Jack fez para te encontrar. Espero que você dê valor a isso.

Liz_ Claro que vou dar. Ele foi me buscar em Salt Lake City sem nem ter certeza se era lá que eu estava mesmo. No começo eu duvidei, porém ele me roubou um beijo e conseguiu me convencer de todo amor dele. Já no seu caso você está precisando dos mesmos conselhos que você me deu há uns meses atrás. Corra atrás do seu amor. Não fique esperando ele vir se declarar. Não faça a mesma coisa que eu fiz. Fugir sem dar explicações a ninguém.

Jenna_ Falou bonito Liz. Voltando ao assunto. Então você ainda não transou nenhuma vez com o Jack?

Liz_ Não. Nós saíamos e quando voltávamos só ficávamos nos beijos e amassos.

Jenna_ Parece que você vai perder a virgindade. Se bem que não é possível você perder a virgindade depois de tanto tempo.

Liz_ Eu não sou virgem. Sou sexualmente ativa. Mas com ele me sinto como me senti na minha primeira vez. Assustada e com medo.

Jenna_ Que fofa. Parece que nunca amou antes.

Liz_ Um amor como o que sinto por ele nunca. Não era assim que eu me sentia com o Dennis e o Floyd.

Jenna_ Você nunca ia se sentir assim com o Dennis. Ele sempre foi um grosso com você amiga. Mas já o Floyd eu o achava muito fofo.

Liz_ Jack me confidenciou em Salt Lake City que ele já chegou a ter ciúmes do Floyd. Eu quase caí para trás.

Jenna_ Ele sentiu ciúmes do Floyd? Mas que beleza de namorado.

Liz_ Não tenho nada ainda para reclamar. Ele ainda está na garantia. Se der algum defeito eu troco.

Jenna_ Como você consegue brincar com isso?

Liz_ Não consigo brincar só com isso. É da minha natureza. Afinal eu sou uma comediante.

Jenna_ Estava me esquecendo deste detalhe.

Liz (olhando relógio) _ Minha mãe do céu. Está quase na hora da reunião de pauta para discutir sobre os roteiros. É que a nossa conversa simplesmente flui bem e faz o tempo passar igual um jato amiga.

Jenna_ Que pena amiga. Amanhã nós continuamos o nosso papo.

Liz sai do camarim de Jenna em direção a sala dos roteiristas. Estava prestes a entrar de novo em um lugar muito familiar e a sensação que ela estava sentindo era boa demais. Era como se a filha estivesse retornando novamente a sua casa. Entrou novamente em seu escritório e viu que Jack o havia deixado do mesmo modo que ela deixou ao sair. Deu a entender que ele queria muito a volta dela. Deixou suas coisas em cima da mesa e foi se sentar-se à mesa onde todos já estavam esperando-a.

Liz_ Podemos começar a nossa reunião de pauta. Enquanto estive fora pude pensar em muitos assuntos e ideias novas. Podemos fazer algumas mudanças no programa.

Frank_ Que tipo de mudanças você quer para o programa.

Liz_ Não são mudanças muito radicais porque as pessoas gostam do programa do jeito que ele é. Eu tive a ideia de ter convidados no programa. Isso ajudaria muito. Imagina um ator bem conhecido participando do nosso programa.

Frank_ Nisso você tem razão. Ia ser bem interessante.

Liz_ Com certeza isso deixaria a audiência do programa cada vez maior e nos manteria no topo. Mas sem mudar nada das características que o programa já tem. Ninguém gosta quando tem descaracterização e o programa se perde na proposta inicial.

Frank_ Que atores você escolheria para participar?

Liz_ Estava pensando em uns bem conhecidos, mas não é o alvo que quero atingir. Quem nunca se perguntou sobre atores que nunca mais fizeram nada na televisão.

Toofer_ Tem uns atores que quando as séries acabam não fazem mais nada na TV.

Liz_ E a minha ideia é dar uma oportunidade de um recomeço. Muitas vezes o que acontece é que o ator fica muito marcado por um personagem e para conseguir se desvincular é muito difícil e ainda tem a concorrência que atrapalha. Muitos acabam abandonando a carreira. É meio injusto porque tem tantos atores maravilhosos que não fazem mais nada e ainda estão na espera de uma oportunidade.

Frank_ Nossa, Liz voltou cheia de ideias para trabalhar.

Liz_ Ainda não terminei. Seria ótimo também trabalhar com atores que são de outras cidades. Seria uma ótima experiência também.

Toofer_ Isso eu concordo. Morava numa cidadezinha que tinha um curso de teatro. Mas quem quisesse ter uma carreira artística tinha que sair de lá.

Liz_ Eu quero dar oportunidades. Tantos atores que tem tudo para brilhar. A combinação de talento e um bom roteiro é o que eu mais prezo.

Toofer_ Então por que ainda temos a Jenna trabalhando aqui?

Liz_ Se ela escutar isso ela te mata Toofer. Ela é uma boa atriz. O que a atrapalha é a insegurança. Um dia ela vai saber lidar com isso.

Frank_ Eu quero saber o dia que a Jenna for segura. Com certeza vai chover muito.

Liz_ Vamos voltar para o roteiro. Eu estive pensando em uma situação bem engraçada que eu passei em uma lanchonete lá em Salt Lake City.

Frank_ Conta para a gente. Com certeza vai dar para aproveitar.

Liz_ Eu acho que vocês vão gostar. Eu fiquei um pouco constrangida.

Toofer_ Conta logo Liz.

**Flashback **

**Liz e Stella estavam numa igreja no meio de uma celebração quando apareceu uma mulher maluca só de sutiã e calça. Stella cutucou Liz que não havia percebido nada.**

**Stella (cutucando Liz)_ Liz, você já olhou a mulher maluca?**

**Liz_ Onde?**

**Stella_ Ela está a minha direita.**

**Liz_ Será que eles não vigiam a igreja direito. Ela tinha que estar em algum sanatório.**

**Nisso a mulher puxa Liz de um lado e começa a gritar com ela.**

**Mulher_ Você está a fim de brigar?**

**Liz_ Não minha senhora. Eu vim aqui para ver se consigo uma paz. Estou longe de quem eu amo.**

**Mulher_ Não me venha com essa história. Você estava falando de mim. Eu não sou maluca você ouviu.**

**Liz_ Eu sei que você não é maluca. Você deve estar passando por um momento delicado e quer algum tipo de ajuda. Quer que eu te ajude.**

**Mulher_ Eu aceitaria. Paga todas as minhas dívidas. Cuide dos meus filhos.**

**Liz_ Tantas pessoas querendo ser mãe e você querendo dar seus filhos.**

**Mulher_ Você não vai conseguir paz aqui. Eu venho aqui para conseguir dinheiro. Quer beber comigo.**

**Liz_ Muito obrigada. Mas estou com uma amiga aqui.**

**Mulher_ Chame ela também.**

**Liz_ Eu não posso.**

**Mulher_ Então beba um pouco comigo aqui mesmo.**

**Stella_ Vamos beber sim Liz.**

**Liz_ Por que Stella?**

**Stella (sussurrando para Liz) _Não se contraria maluco.**

**Liz_ Nós aceitamos beber.**

Liz_ Assim terminou. Eu e Stella bebendo com aquela maluca no meio da igreja. Todo mundo olhando para a gente.

Frank_ Acontece cada uma com você Liz.

Liz_ Verdade Frank. Eu não dou uma dentro. Sempre me meto em confusão.

Frank_ Isso não é novidade para a gente. Podemos fazer uma sátira disso.

Liz_ Só mudem os nomes. Eu não quero ficar conhecida como a mulher que bebeu na igreja.

Toofer_ Assim perde a graça Liz.

Liz_ Eu sou a chefe de vocês. E quando eu digo que eu não quero meu nome e nem o da Stella na sátira é porque eu não quero.

Frank_ Nós só estávamos brincando.

Liz_ Eu fiquei meio desacostumada.

Nisso Liz e os outros roteiristas começaram a escrever o roteiro. Liz apesar de ter gostado muito de trabalhar na SLC sentia que estar de volta a NBC era como se ela estivesse em casa. Tinha mais intimidade para fazer piadas, ou seja, ela podia ser ela mesma em horário integral e sem se preocupar com ninguém. Assim que terminaram de escrever o roteiro Liz se despediu dos amigos e seguiu em disparada para a sua casa onde começou a organizar um jantar romântico para Jack. Fez um lindo jantar e arrumou a casa para recebê-lo. Finalmente hoje eles teriam finalmente a primeira noite de amor deles. E isso a deixava cada vez mais ansiosa. Ouviu a campainha tocar. Seu coração começou a disparar e rapidamente abriu.

Escoteira Olá eu sou escoteira e gostaria de saber se gostaria de uma caixa de biscoitos.

Liz_ Eu não estou em uma boa hora para comprar biscoitos.

Escoteira_ Nossos biscoitos são os melhores da cidade e a senhora não vai se arrepender.

Liz_ Eu estou esperando uma visita e preciso arrumar a casa.

Escoteira_ Você compra os biscoitos e depois você continua a arrumar a casa.

Neste momento Jack chega e fala com Liz.

Jack_ Oi meu amor.

Liz_ Oi meu amor. Deixa-me ver se consigo me resolver aqui com essa adorável garota. Eu não posso comprar agora.

Escoteira_ Nós precisamos pagar o nosso novo uniforme.

Jack_ Eu vou querer três caixas.

Escoteira_ Obrigada senhor. Não irá se arrepender.

Assim Jack paga a garota e pega as três caixas. Jack fala com Liz.

Jack_ Você se recusando a comprar biscoitos.

Liz_ Estava um pouco nervosa.

Jack_ Não precisa ficar. Vai dar tudo certo.

Liz_ E depois eu ia querer comer os biscoitos. Que bom que você comprou para mim.

Jack_ Eu disse que era para você?

Liz_ Você não ia fazer isso comigo.

Jack_ Não consigo te enganar mais. Você é a mulher da minha vida.

Liz_ Reparou o jeito de falar da garota. Ela parecia uma adulta falando. Não acho certo tirar a infância da garota.

Jack_ Hoje cada vez mais cedo se começa a concorrência. Existem muitos grupos de escoteiros. Ela precisa mostrar que o dela é o melhor.

Liz_ Na minha época escoteiros não era assim. Era mais por diversão.

Jack_ Isso eu tenho que concordar.

Liz_ Eu fiz um jantar a dois para nós.

Jack_ Estou sentindo o cheiro daqui.

Liz_ Espero que esteja bom. Não sou muito de cozinhar. Mas sempre que me aventuro na cozinha costumo me dar bem. Vamos jantar.

Liz e Jack se sentam na pequena mesa de Liz. Era um jantar a luz de velas. Os dois comeram trocando juras de amor. Eles estavam muito felizes e não viam a hora de estarem os dois juntinhos na cama e seria nessa linda noite que eles teriam a primeira noite de amor. Assim que terminaram de jantar os dois foram juntos para o quarto da Liz. O quarto tinha sido todo decorado por Liz para uma noite muito importante para ambos.

Jack e Liz começaram a se beijar trocando carícias, amassos, enfim estavam a um passo de consolidar o amor dos dois. Este era um momento muito especial para eles. Jack estava fazendo Liz chegar às alturas com os beijos que ele estava dando em seu pescoço. Liz estava delicadamente massageando o ombro de Jack o fazendo arrepiar todo. A intensidade dos beijos estava aumentando cada vez mais e Liz de vez em quando estava soltando uns suspiros de aprovação. Eles se deitaram na cama e Liz se deitou em cima de Jack fazendo-o chegar às alturas. Quando Jack ia fazer o mesmo a campainha toca.

Liz_ Se for outro grupo de escoteiros eu mato.

Jack_ Não estão conspirando a nosso favor. A segunda vez que acontece. E se for uma mensagem que querem nos dar.

Liz_ Completa a frase Jack. E se for uma mensagem que nós não devemos ficar juntos. Eu sei que foi isso que você pensou.

Jack_ Não é esquisito a gente não conseguir ir para os finalmente.

Liz_ Esta campainha continua tocando. Vou ter que atender.

Jack_ Se a gente não atender eles vão embora.

Liz_ Eu preciso atender Jack. Desculpa-me.

Nisso Liz se levanta da cama e veste sua saída de cama. Vai até a porta e se assusta ao ver Jenna aos prantos.

Liz_ Jenna! O que aconteceu amiga?

Jenna_ Eu, eu, eu...

Liz_ Você foi assaltada? Vou buscar um copo d'água.

Liz foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo d'água e deu para Jenna. Com ela um pouco mais calma perguntou.

Liz_ O que aconteceu com você?

Jenna_ Eu segui seu conselho e fui atrás do Kenneth.

Liz_ Como que foi?

Jenna_ Péssimo. Ele não me vê como humana mesmo. Declarei o meu amor para ele e ele ficou achando que era um personagem meu.

Liz_ Pode falar que eu estou te escutando.

Jenna_ Às vezes tem desvantagens em ser famosa. Estou vendo agora. Se eu fosse normal eu poderia estar com um namorado, casada ou até com filhos. Não me levam a sério. Não sei se é por ser atriz ou por ser loira.

Liz_ Você sabe que o Kenneth tem um jeito meio estranho.

Jenna_ Ele pode ser um pouco estranho. Mas tem um jeito adorável de ser. Ninguém me ama Liz. Sou a pior pessoa da face da Terra.

Liz_ Você é uma pessoa adorável. Se não você não seria minha amiga.

Jenna_ Os homens não gostam de mim. Será que eu preciso fazer plástica. Cerie está certa. Eu devo estar velha e precisando de botox.

Liz_ Você está ótima. É uma boa amiga, uma excelente atriz. Canta muito bem.

Jenna_ Eu só sei fazer isso. Nem cômica eu sou.

Liz_ Você tem começar a fazer o Kenneth te ver de uma outra forma. Ele precisa conhecer a Jenna humana. Que tem carinho e sentimentos.

Jenna_ Seria uma boa ideia. E como eu faço isso?

Liz_ Comece a conversar de outros assuntos com ele. Se mostre interessada nos assuntos dele. Mostre para ele o quão importante ele é.

Jenna_ Porque eu sou a única que não consigo ter uma vida pessoal boa. Todas as minhas relações terminam mal e quando me dou conta que encontrei a pessoa da minha vida ela não me dá atenção.

Liz_ Só não cometa o mesmo erro que eu cometi. Não fuja de nada. E se de preferível lute pelo seu amor. Você merece ser feliz amiga.

Jenna_ Você acha?

Liz_ Eu tenho uma maneira de começar a te ajudar.

Jenna_ Como?

Liz_ Você precisa procurar um psicólogo Jenna.

Jenna_ Psicólogos são para malucos e eu não preciso.

Liz_ Precisa sim.

Jenna_ Você está me chamando de maluca?

Liz_ Você acha que só malucos vão a psicólogos. Não é bem assim. Uma pessoa que perde um familiar, pessoas que tem problemas que não conseguem lidar, pessoas inseguras. E você é muito insegura. Você não tem ideia de como você é uma pessoa agradável, interessante. O que te atrapalha é a sua insegurança.

Jenna_ É que tudo para mim sempre foi mais difícil.

Liz_ Por isso mesmo amiga. Imagina toda semana você falando seus medos, anseios e inseguranças. Ia te fazer bem.

Jenna_ Obrigada por todo apoio. Mas não quero voltar para casa hoje. Se não cometo loucura sozinha.

Liz ficou meio ansiosa, pois Jack estava a esperando no quarto. Depois de uns minutinhos a mais de conversa Jack aparece na sala e fala com Liz.

Jack_ Meu amor. Amanhã te espero na minha casa, pode ser.

Liz_ Vou sentir saudades. _ beija Jack.

Jack_ Não vai ser tanto tempo assim.

Liz_ Mas qualquer tempo que fico sem te ver já é uma tortura.

Jack_ Para mim também.

Liz (sussurrando) _ Pena que não vai dar hoje meu amor.

Jack (sussurrando) _ Eu te entendo amor. Afinal é sua amiga. Tchau Liz. Tchau Jenna.

Jenna_ Tchau Jack.

Liz (beijando Jack) _ Tchau meu amor.

Nisso Jack sai do apartamento e ficam somente Liz e Jenna na sala.

Jenna_ Eu atrapalhei alguma coisa?

Liz_ Não atrapalhou não.

Jenna_ Você não consegue mentir para mim. Ah Meu Deus. Que vergonha.

Liz_ Você não tem que se envergonhar de nada. Nós somos amigas. Se eu estivesse precisando de ajuda você faria a mesma coisa.

Jenna_ Me conta o que eu atrapalhei.

Liz_ Nós estávamos tentando de novo. Está parecendo filme.

Jenna_ Amiga, eu sinto muito.

Liz_ Eu não ia te deixar na mão nunca. E nós combinamos amanhã de novo. Vai ser na casa dele.

Jenna_ Você está me lembrando no colegial.

Liz_ Porque não dava certo na hora H.

Jenna_ Não. É que parece que você vai perder sua virgindade com o Jack. Relaxa e curta mais esse momento com ele.

Liz_ Eu não consigo relaxar. Cada vez que penso nisso eu fico mais nervosa.

Jenna_ Fico muito feliz que você esteja tão feliz. Você quando deixou New York me deixou preocupada.

Liz_ Eu sinto muito.

Jenna_ Sente muito Dona Liz Lemon. Você saiu da cidade e nem deixou paradeiro. O que me deixava mais tranquila eram os telefonemas.

Liz_ Tudo acabou dando certo.

Jenna_ Graças à memória do Jack. Porque se não fosse isso. Seria só com a minha mentira do Emmy.

Liz_ E eu achando que você tinha sido indicada para o Emmy.

Jenna_ Você estava tão desesperada querendo arranjar uma desculpa para voltar que nem se tocou que ainda nem saíram os indicados. Quem sabe eles valorizem meu trabalho e eu seja indicada.

Liz_ Seria ótimo para nós. Eles só premiam as mesmas séries. É muito previsível.

Jenna_ E eu sempre esperando a minha chance.

Liz_ É melhor nós irmos dormir. Amanhã nós duas temos muito trabalho pela frente.

Jenna_ Já estava até esquecendo. Amanhã eu vou vê-lo de novo.

Liz_ Vai ver sim e, por favor, não cometa o mesmo erro meu.

Jenna_ Prometo que vou fugir da cidade.

Depois da conversa Liz arrumou o quarto de visitas para Jenna e a acomodou nele. Depois tomou um banho. No banho só conseguia pensar em Jack e no quanto ela gostaria de estar tomando aquele banho com ele. Assim que saiu ela se vestiu e foi para seu quarto. Como já estava todo arrumado ela se deitou na cama onde ficou pensando em Jack até conseguir adormecer.

Fim do 9º Capítulo

Continua


	10. Chapter 10

30 Rock

Um amor recíproco

10º Capítulo

No dia seguinte Liz não estava conseguindo esconder de ninguém a sua ansiedade. Andava pelos corredores da NBC suspirando igual uma adolescente apaixonada. Não era somente ela que andava deste jeito. Jack também estava assim e não via a hora de tê-la somente para ele. Ele estava organizando praticamente um banquete em sua casa para Liz e desta vez tudo daria certo e eles conseguiriam ter sua primeira noite de amor. Enquanto esperava ansiosamente Liz estava conversando com Jenna.

Liz_ Jenna, você não deve desistir do seu amor pelo Kenneth.

Jenna_ É que às vezes dá vontade. Parece que nada que eu falo surge efeito.

Liz_ É assim mesmo. Mas eu tenho certeza que você consegue amiga.

Jenna_ E você? É hoje?

Liz_ Sim. Você nem imagina como estou nervosa.

Jenna_ Eu imagino. Até me lembra uma vez minha que foi no barco. Naquela vez eu confesso que fiquei muito nervosa.

Liz_ Barco? Não sabia dessa. A senhorita não me conta tudo da sua vida.

Jenna_ Eu jurava que já tinha te contado.

Liz_ Às vezes você contou para outra Liz.

Jenna_ Você é a única Liz que eu conheço.

Liz_ Tem mais algo da Jenna que eu não conheço?

Jenna_ Se eu me lembrar de mais alguma coisa eu te conto. Sabe que eu não sou de esconder as coisas de você.

Liz_ O que eu faço para o Jack?

Jenna_ Eu não sei. Faz algo especial e que ele goste.

Liz_ Este está sendo o problema. Eu não consigo pensar em nada.

Jenna_ Faça o que você quiser fazer. Pois fazendo com amor vai ser muito especial para você. E eu estou prometendo aqui para você que um dia eu vou falar sobre o meu namoro com o Kenneth.

Liz_ Isso mesmo. Tem que ser otimista. Agora eu tenho que ir.

Jenna_ Já. Você nem ficou aqui direito.

Liz_ Eu tenho que escrever o roteiro. Se não, não tem programa e aí as chances para o Emmy vão estar reduzidas à zero.

Jenna_ Há séculos que eu não sou indicada a nada. Nem ao prêmio framboesa de ouro eu sou indicada. Às vezes eu acho que eu sou invisível.

Liz_ Se você tivesse sido indicada para o Framboesa de Ouro você estaria debulhando em lágrimas.

Jenna_ Mas pelo menos eu estaria indicada em algo. Não preciso vencer como a pior. Quero apenas que as pessoas se lembrem de mim.

Liz_ Você é a primeira pessoa que ficaria contente com esse prêmio. Nem o Jack gostaria. Imagina ele dando os chiliques que isso seria péssimo para a NBC e que nós estamos jogando o nome do programa na lama.

Jenna_ A convivência com o Jack não está te fazendo bem. Você está igual a ele. Estou o vendo falar essas frases.

Liz_ Mas nessa temporada o programa está indo bem de audiência e crítica. É bem capaz que ele seja indicado mesmo.

Jenna_ Eu tenho esperanças que seja indicado mesmo.

Liz_ Eu adoro essas premiações. Tem bastante comida.

Jenna_ Será que você só consegue pensar em comida.

Liz_ Eu amo comer. Mas também amo os brindes e amostras grátis que ganhamos.

Jenna_ Amo amostras grátis. Até hoje me lembro de um perfume. Cheirava tão bem.

Liz_ Mas o que eu me lembro foi de um evento que tinha um bolo mousse. Maravilhoso.

Jenna_ Nesse eu tenho que concordar que até eu comi. Até repeti. Isso é nosso segredo. Não conta para ninguém.

Liz_ Agora eu tenho que ir mesmo amiga. Já está quase na hora da reunião de pauta do programa.

Liz sai do camarim de Jenna e vai até a sala de reuniões. Assim que todos chegam, eles dão início à discussão de pauta.

Liz_ Algum de vocês tiveram ideias?

Frank_ Na verdade eu nem pensei em nada. Liz, você é o nosso cérebro e nós somos os ratinhos.

Liz_ Já estão acomodados com a minha volta.

Frank_ Imagina que nós faríamos isso com você.

Liz_ Imagino! Pior que imagino. Os homens adoram ficar acomodados nas mulheres. Agora vamos dar início ao roteiro de hoje.

Toofer_ Poderíamos falar da gripe suína. Está bem em evidência. O que acham?

Liz (pensando) _ É boa ideia mesmo. Deixa-me pensar um pouco.

Frank_ Vem boa ideia por aí. O cérebro está pensando.

Liz_ Já sei. Toofer, eu quero que você vá anotando tudo o que eu falar.

Toofer_ Estou com canetas em punho.

Liz_ Um assunto que está em evidência é sobre a gripe suína. Vários rebanhos já foram sacrificados pelos pecuaristas com medo de uma pandemia. O curioso aconteceu em uma cidade daqui onde se aconteceu o contrário. Os porcos que estavam sacrificando os humanos.

Frank_ Essa foi ótima. Eu queria escrever uma sátira para o twitter. Mas não me vem nada a cabeça. Isso vicia todo mundo. Até eu entrei na moda. Soube que tem vários artistas que aderiram. Olha quem tem: Oprah, Tina Fey, entre vários famosos. Se bobear até o presidente dos EUA entrou na febre também.

Liz_ Poderíamos fazer um jogo de palavras. Já que o twitter vicia podemos fazer uma boa sátira. Frank, você anota agora.

Frank_ Estou ajeitando os papéis. Pode começar.

Liz_ O twitter é um refúgio on-line onde jovens viciados em droga telegrafam códigos para promover brigas de gangues e facções. É também usado como forma de estimularem os amigos a cometer suicídio. O truque é que só pode usar 140 caracteres para organizar suicídios, brigas de gangues e facções ou assassinatos em estradas.

Toofer_ Morri agora. Da onde que você tira tantas coisas engraçadas? Eu consigo escrever coisas engraçadas. Mas só depois de queimar muito a cabeça.

Liz_ Simplesmente brotam da minha cabeça.

O clima descontraído e alegre continuou entre os roteiristas. Liz só agora estava desfrutando do sucesso no amor e profissional. Assim que terminou de escrever o roteiro, Liz foi dar uma olhada no ensaio de Tracy e Jenna. Chegando lá pega uma discussão entre Tracy e Jenna. Estavam todos querendo ver onde tudo ia parar.

Jenna_ Eu já falei que eu sou loira e bonita.

Tracy_ Nem toda loira é bonita. Você se lembra da Margareth?

Jenna_ Lembro. A nossa antiga figurinista.

Tracy_ então também se lembra de que ela é horrível.

Jenna_ Ah! Eu fiquei desconcertada agora.

Tracy_ Isso mesmo. Imagina se a Margareth escrevesse um anúncio para um jornal: Mulher loira, olhos claros, alta e magra está a procura de um namorado. É capaz de o homem desmaiar de susto ao vê-la.

Jenna_ Ela é muito feia mesmo. Quando a vi pela primeira vez eu achei que ela parecia uma mulher das cavernas. Parecida com a de um filme que vi na faculdade há muito tempo atrás.

Tracy_ E você acha que ser loira é sinônimo de beleza.

Jenna_ Mas eu sou loira e consigo tudo o que eu quero.

Tracy_ Margareth é um exemplo de que uma loira pode ser feia.

Jenna_ Esta palavra não existe no meu vocabulário.

Tracy_ Jenna, você é muito convencida.

Nisso Liz entra entre Jenna e Tracy disposta a acabar com a briga entre os dois.

Liz_ Se vocês querem brigar, é melhor que seja longe daqui. Aqui é um ambiente de trabalho.

Tracy_ É a Jenna que sempre atrapalha tudo. Ela que começou primeiro.

Liz_ Eu não quero saber quem começou ou deixou de começar. Quando um não quer dois não brigam.

Jenna_ Tracy tem inveja de mim. Só porque eu sou bonita e ele é feio.

Tracy_ Jenna você já está passando dos limites. Se você está de TPM a culpa não é minha.

Jenna_ Quem é você para estar falando coisas ao meu respeito.

Tracy_ Eu sou a estrela do programa. Só isso. O programa só continua no ar porque eu faço.

Jenna_ Se dependesse de você, o programa estaria às ruínas. Você pode se preocupar com tudo, mas com o programa não significa nada para você.

Tracy_ Quem disse que eu não gosto do programa.

Jenna_ Você chega sempre atrasado, nunca decora o texto, um ator para ser reconhecido ele precisa crescer e parar de ser criança.

Tracy_ Você está me chamando de criança.

Jenna_ Estou te chamando sim.

Tracy_ E você é por acaso a pessoa mais sensata e responsável do mundo.

Jenna_ Eu posso não ser isso que você fala. Mas eu ligo mais para o programa do que você. Isso eu tenho certeza. Você entende nada. Não estava desde começo quando eu e a Liz batalhamos pelo programa. Você chegou depois e não liga para isso.

Tracy_ E daí. Eu não ligo mesmo. Eu tenho mais dinheiro que você.

Jenna_ Quem disse que dinheiro significa muito.

Tracy_ Não me venha com esses discursos prontos. Quantas vezes você se aproveitou do seu status.

Jenna_ Uma pessoa pode querer mudar. Uma loira pode ser inteligente.

Tracy_ Um caso em um milhão.

Jenna_ Não me venha com essas piadinhas.

Liz_ Vocês dois parem logo com essa briga. Porque ninguém gosta de trabalhar num ambiente pesado. Prometem que pelo menos hoje vocês não vão brigar.

Jenna_ Prometo.

Tracy_ Prometo.

Liz_ Para ver mesmo se vocês vão cumprir a promessa, que tal vocês dois darem um aperto de mãos.

Jenna_ Isso não Liz.

Liz_ Será que vou ter que fazer igual na pré-escola, igual se faz com as criancinhas quando brigam. E olha que vocês já são adultos.

Contrariados Jenna e Tracy dão um aperto de mãos e a briga mais uma vez foi controlada por Liz. Depois disso o ensaio correu as mil maravilhas e Liz se viu pensando em Jack novamente. Estava chegando cada vez mais perto dela ir a casa dele onde finalmente teria sua merecida noite de amor. Com o fim do ensaio ela foi falar com Jenna no camarim dela.

Liz_ Por que você liga para tudo que o Tracy te diz?

Jenna_ É difícil para mim. Eu sou muito insegura. Eu quero mudar e fazer coisas diferentes. Mas nunca ninguém confia em mim.

Liz_ Quem disse que ninguém em você? Eu confio. O que estraga é essas brigas com o Tracy. Ele gosta de ser o centro das atenções.

Jenna_ Mas eu também gosto.

Liz_ Eu sei que você gosta. Mas prova que você pode ser mais madura que ele.

Jenna_ É difícil amiga. Lembra de quando nós duas chegamos pela primeira vez aqui na NBC? Ninguém levava a gente a sério e com o nosso talento pudemos provar que estávamos certas. E ele chega aqui querendo estragar a nossa história.

Liz_ Ninguém vai estragar. Ele tem o jeito difícil dele sempre sendo mandão e infantil. Mas agora eu preciso de um conselho de amiga.

Jenna_ Já até desconfio. Você não tem ideia do que vai usar hoje.

Liz_ Como você sabe?

Jenna_ Eu posso não ser muito inteligente. Mas vejo quando a minha melhor amiga está confusa em relação a roupas.

Liz_ Que roupa que uso?

Jenna_ Nenhuma.

Liz_ Você quer que eu vá nua para casa dele.

Jenna_ Não é isso. Mas com aquelas roupas que você costuma usar. Não são roupas de encontro. Você não vai correr uma maratona de 10 quilômetros. Você precisa ir numa loja e escolher uma roupa para você.

Liz_ Eu não tenho muita certeza.

Jenna_ Se é por causa do horário ainda temos tempo. Ainda é cedo e já acabou o ensaio. Eu vou junta para te ajudar.

Liz_ Eu nem sei o que seria de mim sem você.

Jenna_ Amigos são para essas coisas.

As duas saem do camarim e vão fazer compras em várias lojas. Liz experimentou quase umas trintas roupas até que Jenna achou uma perfeita para ela.

Jenna_ É essa.

Liz_ Tem certeza?

Jenna_ Eu tenho. Ela tem um estilo bem parecido com o seu estilo de vestir. E não é aquela roupa que te deixa desconfortável. Ela é confortável e feminina ao mesmo tempo.

Liz_ Se você não fosse atriz poderia ser design de modas.

Jenna_ Eu sempre que escolhia a roupas das minhas amigas de escola. E não teve uma que não tenha gostado.

Liz_ Está chegando à hora. Eu já vou daqui direto para a casa dele?

Jenna_ Claro que sim. Ele que te chamou.

Liz_ Ficou bem legal a roupa. Vou ficar com ela Jenna.

Nisso Liz vai pagar a roupa e as duas saem da loja. Liz fala com Jenna.

Liz_ Então eu já vou para a casa dele.

Jenna_ É tão bom te ver feliz.

Liz_ Me deseja boa sorte amiga.

Jenna_ Toda sorte do mundo amiga. Você merece. E me desculpa por ontem.

Liz_ Você não teve culpa. Era para não ter acontecido.

Jenna_ Tchau Liz.

Liz_ Tchau Jenna.

Nisso Liz vai para a casa de Jack. Estava muito nervosa e sentia seu coração bater numa intensidade que nunca havia sentido. Chegando lá ela tocou a campainha. Ele imediatamente atendeu. Ele estava mais adorável do que nunca e ela viu que ele estava tão nervoso quanto ela e isso a acalmou um pouco.

Liz (beijando)_ Oi meu amor.

Jack_ Meu amor. Eu estava morrendo de saudades.

Liz_ Eu também estava com muitas saudades.

Jack_ Desculpe eu ter saído ontem e nem ter ficado mais tempo lá na sua casa. Mas eu percebi que você e a Jenna precisavam conversar. Ela estava precisando.

Liz_ Você não teve culpa de nada. Hoje eu tenho certeza de que dará tudo certo.

Jack_ E vai dar. Eu desliguei meu telefone. Assim eu estou só para você esta noite.

Liz_ Eu também estou hoje só para você.

Liz (entrando em casa) _ Você arrumou a casa toda só para mim.

Jack_ Claro. Você é a minha razão de viver.

Liz_ Eu estou com uma vontade de te beijar.

Jack_ Só que primeiro vamos jantar.

Liz_ Quem fez o jantar? A sua empregada?

Jack_ Fui eu que fiz o jantar. Sinta-se privilegiada porque eu não coloco na massa há muito tempo.

Liz_ Será que eu não preciso antes assinar um seguro de vida.

Jack_ Está duvidando do meu potencial culinário?

Liz_ É força do hábito. Qual o jantar que você fez?

Jack_ Eu fiz medalhão e lasanha.

Liz_ São as minhas comidas preferidas.

Jack_ Eu sei. Eu de uma olhada no seu perfil do facebook.

Liz_ Você é muito atencioso comigo.

Jack_ Vamos jantar agora.

Liz_ Vamos.

Jack pega Liz pela mão e a conduz até a mesa. Ele a senta e vai buscar o jantar que ele mesmo preparou. Na volta deixa o jantar em cima da mesa e vai até a sua adega pegar um vinho para celebrar uma noite incrível para os dois. Ele volta para a mesa e Liz fala com ele.

Liz_ Eu estou surpresa. Nunca imaginaria que nada na minha vida seria assim novamente.

Jack_ Eu também estou surpreso. Minha vida nestes últimos meses foram as mais especiais da minha vida.

Liz_ Adoro essas suas palavras. Saindo de você ela soa mais sensual, romântica. Eu nem consigo definir o que eu sinto escutando sua voz.

Jack_ Sua voz também me faz querer várias coisas. E hoje com certeza vamos conseguir.

Liz_ Jack, você está super objetivo hoje.

Jack_ Eu sou objetivo em tudo o que faço. Se bem que muitas vezes isso me atrapalha. Mas hoje vai me ajudar. Vamos jantar agora.

Liz_ Vamos.

O jantar correu as mil maravilhas. Era incrível ver como o amor dos dois estava ainda maior. Várias trocas de olhares aconteceram e eles estavam mais que prontos para seguir o próximo nível. Depois de jantarem apaixonadamente, Jack coloca uma música romântica e chama Liz para dançar.

Jack_ Me daria o prazer desta dança?

Liz_ Jack, você sabe que eu não sei dançar. E se você tiver alguma sorte eu só irei pisar no seu pé.

Jack_ Sabe que eu não ligo para isso. Ia ser a pisada no pé mais agradável da minha vida.

Liz_ Você não existe Jack. Desde quando alguém em sã consciência gosta de levar uma pisada no pé.

Jack_ Por amor eu faço tudo e agüento tudo o que acontece.

Liz_ Eu sinto falta de como você era antes.

Jack_ Você sente falta de como eu era antes Lemon.

Liz_ Isso mesmo Donaghy. Faça-me sentir uma mulher agora.

Jack_ E você me faça me sentir homem.

Liz_ Você está pronto para me conhecer realmente Jack Donaghy.

Jack_ Liz Lemon, eu estou mais que pronto.

Liz_ Eu te amo tanto Jack.

Jack_ Por minha causa que nós estamos aqui hoje. Eu me lembrei de Salt Lake City.

Liz_ Donaghy, você é muito convencido.

Jack_ Eu gosto de ser convencido. É uma das minhas qualidades.

Liz_ Jack, isso não seria um defeito?

Jack_ Eu prefiro tratar meus defeitos como se fossem qualidades. É bem melhor para mim.

Liz_ Jack e seu jeito estranho de ser.

Jack_ Você quer outro que seja normal?

Liz_ Quem disse que eu quero trocar. Eu amo esse seu jeito. Com seus defeitos e suas qualidades.

Jack_ E eu amo esse seu senso de humor. Você é uma mulher que consegue ser engraçada sem parecer idiota. Vamos dançar agora.

Liz_ Vamos. Você aceita todos os riscos?

Jack_ Eu aceito.

Jack coloca Soulmate (Natasha Bedingfield) e os dois começam a dançarem coladinhos. Vendo os dois tão juntos era como se fosse um só corpo. Era como se fossem almas gêmeas. Os dois conseguiam se completar e não conseguiam esconder esse amor de ninguém. Ao final da música eles começaram a se beijar. A intensidade desses beijos começou a aumentar e eles estavam ofegantes e com prazer. Eles sentiam um calor fora do normal e sentiam cada vez mais vontade de se entregar um para o outro. Liz começou a beijar o pescoço de Jack enquanto ele massageava as costas dela. No meio disso, a campainha tocou.

Jack_ Ah, não. Quem será agora?

Liz_ Não sei Jack. Eu já estava achando que tudo era culpa. Sabe, por não estar dando certo.

Jack_ Eu também penso nisso. A campainha ta insistente. Vou ter que atender.

Liz_ Volta logo meu amor. Estarei te esperando.

Jack vai até a porta e atende. Ao abrir a porta se assusta ao ver Colleen.

Jack_ Colleen. Por que você não me avisou que estava na cidade?

Colleen_ Eu tentei avisar meu filho sobre a minha chegada. Mas os telefones não estavam funcionando.

Jack_ Deu um problema sério com o telefone. Vou ter que chamar a assistência técnica.

Colleen_ Eu já sei muito bem qual é o problema. Só pode ser mulher. Quem é a interesseira de olho no meu filho.

Jack_ Não tem nenhuma mulher. E o que isso tem haver com o meu telefone?

Colleen_ Você pode enganar a todos. Mas a mim não engana. Eu sou sua mãe. Você desliga seu telefone para ninguém te atrapalhar e trás uma pobre coitada só para você se divertir uma noite que seja.

Jack_ É assim que você pensa do seu filhinho.

Colleen_ Penso. Você já me deu muitos motivos para achar que sim.

Jack_ Mas você não prefere ir para o hotel e amanhã nós saímos para almoçar e colocar o papo em dia.

Colleen_ Tem mulher. Agora eu sei que tem. Nem me convidou para entrar. Mas eu entro assim mesmo. Preciso conhecer essa interesseira. Quem sabe daqui alguns anos ela estará cobrando seu teste de paternidade.

Jack_ Está bom Colleen. Pode entrar. Acabou de me vencer pelo cansaço. Mas queira saber que ela não é qualquer uma e você a conhece.

Colleen_ Eu a conheço? Não quer dizer que você voltou com aquela chata da sua ex-mulher. Meu filhinho nunca soube escolher suas mulheres.

Jack_ Alguns ainda falam que a mãe não ensinou direito.

Colleen_ Sempre são as mães. Elas não sabem educar, ensinar.

Jack_ Não é a Bianca. Isso você pode ficar tranquila.

Colleen_ E eu conheço? Não faço a menor ideia. Prefiro conhecê-la logo. Você querer apresentá-la para mim. E depois eu falo a roubada que você vai se meter.

Jack leva a sua mãe até a sala de jantar onde Liz estava esperando-o.

Jack_ Colleen, a Liz que é a minha namorada.

Colleen_ Liz Lemon que trabalha com você.

Liz_ Tudo bem Colleen?

Colleen_ Tudo ótimo Liz. Jack, você tem certeza que ela é boa para você.

Jack_ Claro que tenho mãe. Ela é a mulher da minha vida.

Colleen_ Para quantas mulheres você já disse isso?

Jack_ Mas agora eu sinto que é sincero. Eu saía com as outras só para curtir.

Colleen_ Jack está amando novamente. Não é melhor você pensar um pouco. Ela não é uma mulher para você Jack.

Jack_ Eu não te entendo Colleen. Você nunca gosta das minhas namoradas e sempre gostou da Liz. Agora que ela é a minha namorada você a compara com as outras. Ela não é como as outras.

Colleen_ Isso você tem razão. Ela não é como as outras. Ela é meio pirada, meio maluca.

Jack_ Não fale assim dela Colleen.

Liz_ Eu posso ser meio doida e maluca. Mas eu estou feliz com seu filho. Ele me completa e sinto que eu o completo. Eu sempre o amei e sinto que agora eu vou ser feliz plenamente. Eu amo muito seu filho.

Colleen (emocionada, mas se fazendo de dura) _ Eu desejo a vocês toda a felicidade do mundo. Quero ver o meu filho ser muito feliz.

Jack_ Fico muito feliz que você apoia o nosso relacionamento.

Colleen olha para a sala e nota ela toda a luz de velas e com uma mesa de jantar a música romântica tocando pela sala.

Colleen_ Eu sinto que eu atrapalhei algo.

Jack_ Para que você acha que eu deixei o telefone desligado?

Colleen_ Mil perdões. Eu atrapalhei a noite do casal.

Jack_ Atrapalhou sim.

Liz_ Atrapalhou um pouco sim. Mas não precisa falar assim com sua mãe. Ela já deve estar indo para o hotel e nós continuamos.

Colleen_ O problema é o hotel. Eu não consegui vaga em nenhum hotel da cidade. Parece que é o festival de cinema. Só tem vagas para semana que vem. Eu vou ter que ficar um pouco aqui com você.

Jack_ Não podia ter avisado antes mãe.

Colleen_ Eu tentei avisar. Mas alguém desligou o telefone.

Jack_ Não precisa ficar repetindo tudo o que eu já sei.

Colleen_ O casal não precisa ficar ressabiado comigo não. Podem fingir que eu não estou aqui.

Liz_ Eu não me sinto muito confortável nesta situação. Amanhã nos vemos meu amor.

Jack acompanha Liz até a porta de casa.

Jack_ Tem certeza de que não quer ficar meu amor.

Liz_ Eu não me sinto confortável com sua mãe meu amor. Eu ia não ia conseguir passar para a próxima fase com ela aqui.

Jack_ Eu também não ia conseguir fazer nada com ela aqui. Você pode passar a noite aqui comigo. Nós podemos assistir algum filme no meu quarto. Não duvido muito de a Colleen espionar nós dois no quarto.

Liz_ Ela já fez isso?

Jack_ Eu nunca estive numa situação semelhante a essa. Então eu não posso dizer o que ela faria ou não faria.

Liz_ Eu aceito ficar aqui com você. Sua mãe ficou meio na defensiva no começo.

Jack_ Eu apresentava tantas namoradas que a deixava louca. A defesa dela acabou sendo manter distância e não gostar de ninguém. Só que a raiva dela com você foi menos letal. Você a conquistou com suas palavras. Você domou a fera.

Liz_ Eu estava tremendo. Estava muito nervosa de não ser aprovada por ela. Quando a vi entrando eu achei que ia ter um treco. Eu estava tentando me preparar psicologicamente para o nosso encontro. E acabou me pegando de surpresa.

Eles se beijam apaixonadamente e voltam para a sala.

Liz_ Colleen, Jack me convenceu a passar a noite aqui.

Colleen_ Isso mesmo. Os pombinhos já podem subir que eu já vou para o quarto de hóspedes.

E dizendo isso sai da sala em direção ao quarto de hóspedes.

Jack_ Ela acha que nós vamos transar.

Liz_ Acha?

Jack_ Não me diga que não viu a cara maliciosa dela ao sair da sala.

Liz_ Eu não reparei nada.

Jack_ Liz-A Inocente.

Os dois caem na risada e vão para o quarto onde num clima bem romântico assistem ao filme. Jack cada vez conseguia surpreender Liz com seu romantismo e a vontade dela se entregar ao seu grande amor aumentava cada vez mais. Ela só não havia se entregado ainda a Jack devido às tentativas frustradas que eles tiveram. Depois de assistirem ao filme adormeceram abraçados. No dia seguinte ao se levantarem, se arrumarem se surpreendem com a mesa do café posta para três pessoas. Colleen tinha acordado mais cedo somente para arrumar a mesa para eles tomarem café da manha juntos.

Jack_ Colleen, por que esta mesa de café arrumada?

Colleen_ Ora, vocês dois irão tomar café da manhã comigo.

Jack_ Eu não tenho tempo para tomar café da manha. Estamos atrasados.

Colleen_ Você sabe muito bem que o café é a principal refeição do dia. Além do mais, eu fiz este café da manhã para os namorados comemorarem a noite amorosa de ontem.

Liz_ Colleen, nós não fizemos nada ontem. Somente assistimos a um bom filme.

Colleen_ Assistir filme. Vocês não me enganam. Sentem-se.

Contrariado Jack senta-se à mesa e Liz faz o mesmo.

Colleen_ Acho que meu filho finalmente acertou. Estou muito feliz. Eu preciso conversar com você Liz.

Liz_ Sobre o que Colleen?

Colleen_ Tem algum caso de doença hereditária na sua família?

Liz_ Que eu saiba não.

Colleen_ Como você não tem certeza eu quero que você pesquise na sua família todos os tipos de doença que meu neto possa vir a ter.

Liz_ Eu nem estou grávida Colleen.

Colleen_ Você ainda não está grávida. Daqui a pouco a casa estará cheia de Lemon-Donaghy.

Jack_ Mamãe, eu quero que você não seja apressada. Ainda é muito cedo para isso.

Colleen_ Também não pode ser muito tarde Jack.

Liz_ Eu tenho o sonho de ser mãe. Eu amo crianças.

Colleen_ E eu quero ter um neto logo. Porque vai ser difícil ter bisnetos.

Jack_ Liz, você nem precisa mais ter medo da Colleen.

Colleen_ Medo! Por quê?

Jack_ Por que você nunca aceita minhas namoradas.

Colleen_ Porque agora você escolheu certo. Você tinha péssimas escolhas.

Liz_ Eu geralmente escolhia péssimos namorados. Agora eu tenho certeza que acertei.

Colleen_ Eu me perguntava quando é que vocês iam assumir tudo o que sentem um pelo outro.

Jack_ Você no começo não gostou da ideia.

Colleen_ Eu não podia aceitar logo. Senão eu não estaria sendo eu mesma.

Liz_ Estou mais tranquila. Eu estava muito apreensiva com este encontro. Que bom que foi de surpresa. Assim eu não precisei me encher de tranquilizantes antes do encontro. Eu ia acabar dando vexame.

Colleen_ E eu não sou a pessoa insensível que todo mundo acha que eu sou. Quero muito a felicidade de vocês dois.

Jack_ Estou adorando a nossa conversa. Mas tem duas pessoas que estão mais que atrasadas para o trabalho.

Liz_ Eu tenho reunião de pauta do TGS. Adorei o seu café da manhã e ter conversado com você.

Colleen_ Também adorei saber da novidade.

Assim que eles se despedem de Colleen, eles saem e vão para o carro de Jack sair para o trabalho. Foram conversando durante o caminho.

Liz_ Sua mãe me aceitou. Eu não estou nem acreditando.

Jack_ Quando eu vi a Colleen na porta de casa. Eu levei o maior susto da minha vida. E a tendência é o nervosismo. Ela veio me falando do telefone.

Liz_ Foi melhor assim. O impacto não foi tão grande como eu imaginava. E o café da manhã. Eu não tomava um direito há muitos anos.

Jack_ Quando ela vem aqui o café tem que ser da forma dela. Se eu tivesse tempo eu tomava um café desses todo dia. Mas o mundo real me chama para os negócios.

Liz_ E olha que eu gosto de comer. Mas acabo comendo mal. Sempre na pressa. Mas se eu tivesse outra vida ia ser intediante. Eu gosto da minha vida como ela é.

Jack_ Eu também não tenho nada a reclamar da minha. Eu tenho você ao meu lado. O meu grande amor.

Liz_ Eu te amo muito Jack.

Jack_ Eu te amo muito também. Eu te prometo que a nossa próxima tentativa vai dar certo.

Liz_ Se depender de mim vai dar mais que certo.

Jack_ Isso é uma promessa?

Liz_ Não. É uma dívida. E eu amo pagar tudo o que eu devo.

Jack_ Senti firmeza nessa frase.

Liz_ Que pena. Já estamos chegando.

Jack_ Eu vou pensar lá em algum lugar que gente possa ficar com mais privacidade. Minha mãe vai demorar a sair de lá.

Liz_ Pensa nisso. Que eu preciso pensar coisas bem engraçadas para o roteiro de hoje.

Liz e Jack se beijam antes de entrar na NBC. Ambos estavam pensativos. Jack queria achar um lugar que pudesse levar Liz para terem uma noite a sós e Liz precisava reformular umas ideias que ela teve na noite passada para poder escrever mais um roteiro do TGS. Entraram e cada um foi fazer suas obrigações. Jack tinha uma reunião de patrocinadores muito importante e Liz tinha que escrever o roteiro e dar uma verificada no ensaio de Jenna e Tracy. Seria mais um dia normal. Seria um dia normal?

Continua


	11. Chapter 11

30 Rock

11º Capítulo

Assim que Liz de despede de Jack ela vai atrás de Jenna para as duas poderem conversar um pouco.

Liz_ Oi Jenna.

Jenna_ Oi Liz.

Jenna fica toda animada a começa a encher Liz de perguntas.

Jenna_ Como foi a sua noite ontem? Conte-me tudo e não me esconda nada. Foi especial?

Liz_ Não aconteceu nada.

Jenna_ Não me diga que o Jack falhou na hora H.

Liz_ Não foi isso não. A mãe dele apareceu lá de surpresa bem na hora.

Jenna_ Você não tem sorte mesmo. Logo a mãe do Jack. Ela não gosta de nenhuma namorada dele. Parece a inquisição.

Liz_ No começo ela não queria aceitar muito não. Mas depois ela aceitou. Fez até um café da manhã para a gente. Eu me senti mulher dele.

Jenna_ Se ela te aceitou por que não aconteceu nada?

Liz_ Nós não íamos conseguir fazer nada com a mãe dele dormindo no outro quarto. Eu não conheço muito bem a mãe dele. E se ela entrasse dentro do quarto para nos espionar? No dia seguinte ela veio com um papo de fazer café da manhã para comemorar nossa noite amorosa. E olha que nem fizemos nada.

Jenna_ Você não precisa dar satisfação de nada para a Colleen. Você vai ser a mulher do Jack. Precisa se acostumar com isso.

Liz_ É que às vezes está tudo muito perfeito para mim. Eu fico com medo de dar alguma coisa errada.

Jenna_ Se você se preocupar com tudo o que pode dar errado na sua vida, você nunca será feliz. Pense sempre positivo, nas coisas boas.

Liz_ Eu tenho uma tendência em tornar tudo negativo. Não tinha pensado uma coisa. A mãe do Jack me aceitou. Eu tenho muita sorte.

Jenna_ Você tem muita sorte e merece tudo o de bom que está acontecendo com você. A mãe dele vai ficar quanto tempo na cidade?

Liz_ Eu não tenho ideia. Só sei que o Jack ficou de me fazer uma surpresa hoje e eu fiquei super curiosa. Ele sabe que eu sou curiosa. Não é maldade.

Jenna_ Não é só você minha amiga. Eu também sou muito curiosa. Ele parece que é muito fogoso na cama.

Liz_ Ele tem namorada agora.

Jenna_ Eu estava brincando.

Liz_ Eu também estava brincando.

Jenna_ Eu queria que o Kenneth me enxergasse como mulher. Eu demorei tanto para ver que eu o amava.

Liz_ Eu vou te ajudar com o Kenneth. Você quis me ajudar com o Jack. Mesmo nem sabendo onde eu estava. Você falou a história do Emmy só para eu voltar aqui em New York. Você é a minha grande amiga.

Jenna_ É tão bom ter alguém como você para poder conversar e descontrair. O pessoal daqui geralmente gosta de zoar com a minha cara. Nunca sei se eles gostam de mim pelo o que eu sou ou pelo fato de eu ser atriz. E admitir isso é difícil. Eu não tenho amigos. Você é a minha única amiga. Eu conheço você há tanto tempo que a minha vida não existe sem você.

Liz_ É tão bom ouvir uma amiga falar assim. Você também é muito especial para mim. Por isso que eu vou te ajudar com o Kenneth. Ele vai conhecer a verdadeira Jenna. A Jenna que eu conheço. Ele vai conhecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos. O Kenneth é uma pessoa muito simples. Se você quer mesmo ficar com ele, ele não é acostumado com essa vida que você leva. Ele é inocente e vive o sonho de trabalhar na televisão. Ele tem princípios e caráter diferente de muitas pessoas que tem por aí. Ele é sonhador. É uma pessoa rara de se encontrar. Então só invista nisso se você realmente gostar dele. Ele te vê como uma pessoa inatingível e se você quer ficar com ele precisa mudar isso.

Jenna_ E geralmente eu sou tão diferente dele. Não sei por que eu fui me apaixonar por ele. Eu não consigo mandar no meu coração. Eu o amo tanto. Só que às vezes eu sou tão artificial. É sei que é isso que afasta o Kenneth de mim. Mas eu vou tentar mudar isso. O Tracy atrapalha tudo.

Eu até tento ficar mais calma. Mas ele tortura e me faz discutir.

Liz_ Jenna, o Tracy é uma criança. O que você pode fazer com ele é ignorar tudo o que ele diz. Não vale a pena brigar com ele. Frank e Toofer só gostam de debochar e de te botar medo. Sei que você é insegura, mas às vezes eles dizem algo que não tem nada haver e você fica totalmente desesperada por uma coisa simples. E além do mais se você parar de ligar para as provocações do Tracy não vai ter mais graça ele ficar debochando de você. Ele vai ver que está sobrando na história e vai parar.

Jenna_ Será? É inevitável. Eu não consigo. Eu gostaria de ser diferente e poder mudar vários aspectos da minha vida.

Liz_ Isso que faz o Kenneth se afastar de você. Ele precisa te enxergar de outro modo. Procure se importar mais com ele. Ele é muito ligado à família e aos valores. E não cometa o mesmo erro que eu fiz. Nunca fuja de seus problemas por mais difíceis que eles venham a ser. Eu fiz isso e me arrependo. Porque eu não fui a única a sofrer. Eu fiz o Jack sofrer.

Jenna_ Você também me fez sofrer. Você nem imagina o que eu passei aqui na sua ausência. Além do Frank, Toofer e Tracy me debocharem. Eu estava sentindo algo há mais pelo Kenneth e não tinha nenhuma pessoa para conversar.

Liz_ Eu sei que eu errei nisso. E por isso mesmo que eu não quero que você cometa os mesmos erros que eu cometi. Fugir não adiantou nada. Porque eu só pensava no Jack e ele ficava aqui pensando em mim.

Jenna_ Eu vou tentar mudar a minha atitude. Vou escutar as provocações do Tracy e ver se ela entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro.

Liz_ Ainda bem amiga. Porque muitas vezes a sua insegurança te atrapalha. Você vai ver que estando mais segura e confiante em você mesma vai mudar o pensamento das outras pessoas. Elas vão parar de mexer com você. Agora quando você fica se lamentando e demonstrando sua insegurança isso te atrai criticas negativas. No começo eu ligava para criticas. Hoje eu passo longe delas. É melhor eu nem saber o que os outros pensam do meu trabalho. Isso dessa forma nunca pode me atingir negativamente. A única vez que tive problemas para escrever foi quando eu estava sofrendo pelo Jack.

Jenna_ Eu ligo muito para o que pensam de mim. O que estávamos falando mesmo?

Liz_ Que eu vou te ajudar com o Kenneth. Promessa de amiga. Você vai conseguir sua felicidade com ele.

Jenna_ Pensando aqui. O que será que o Jack vai aprontar para você esta noite?

Liz_ Na noite passada ele que fez o jantar.

Jenna_ Jura?

Liz_ Juro. E eu ia esquecer de te contar. Foi tão romântico. E eu esqueci de contar que a mãe do Jack se fez de dura para aceitar quando na verdade ela já via o que nós negávamos a aceitar.

Jenna_ Como?

Liz_ Ela já sabia que um dia ou outro eu ia ficar com o Jack.

Jenna_ Então você não precisa se preocupar mais com nada.

Liz_ Acho que não. Até em netos ela falou.

Jenna_ Você merece amiga. Você encontrou a sua felicidade. Eu ia me esquecendo de uma coisa?

Liz_ O Que?

Jenna_ Hoje saem as indicações para o Comedy Art.

Liz_ Jura? Eu tinha me esquecido totalmente. É o prêmio de comédia que vem antes do Emmy. Será que vamos receber alguma indicação?

Jenna_ Isso que eu espero. É o nosso trabalho sendo reconhecido.

Liz_ Eu costumo não ficar muito na expectativa.

Jenna_ Eu fico muito ansiosa. Aí se eu não sou indicada eu me decepciono.

Liz_ São apenas algumas estratégias minhas. Às vezes dá tudo tão errado para mim que eu penso assim. Se eu for indicada é lucro.

Jenna_ Eu queria ser indicada.

Liz_ Coloca nas mãos de Deus.

Jenna_ Acho que eu vou fazer isso.

Liz_ Nossa! Eu estou atrasada. Ainda mais que todo mundo vai parar para ver a indicação para o Comedy Art.

Jenna_ Vai lá amiga. E boa sorte.

Liz_ Valeu! Boa sorte para você também.

Saindo do camarim de Jenna Liz seguiu para seu escritório onde deixou sua bolsa e seguiu para fazer uma reunião de pauta para mais um roteiro.

Frank_ Achei que você não vinha trabalhar hoje.

Liz_ Desculpem-me. Eu me atrasei um pouco.

Toofer_ Não sabia que ficar conversando com a Jenna era motivo de atraso.

Liz_ Eu sou mulher e tenho o direito de conversar e me atrasar para o trabalho. Vocês já se atrasaram várias vezes. E eu sou a chefe de vocês e não devo satisfação de atraso para ninguém.

Lutz_ Agora vocês não tem onde enfiar a cara. Vamos começar a reunião. Eu quero ver as indicações para o Comedy Art.

Liz_ Eu pensei em satirizar aquele novo programa da NBC.

Frank_ A NBC está com muito programa novo.

Liz_ Luta pela vida. O que acham?

Toofer_ O que tem lá para satirizar?

Liz_ Eu fui vendo umas coisas e notando outras. Aí criei um perfil para o programa.

Frank_ Conta que agora eu fiquei curioso.

Liz_ Bom, eu vou começar. Alguém anota?

Todos_ Eu!

Liz_ O apresentador está parecendo um agente funerário, tipo vampiro americano. A cobra no segundo dia de programa já desfilava tipo top model. Os ratos, paradinhos. Rato tem medo de gente, ele chispa na hora. Acho que era emoção, estavam na tela da televisão. Barata é tonta, corre para todo lado... menos as do Luta pela vida. Todas comportadas, respeitando a marcação.

Frank_ Como Michael Jackson morreu? Engasgado com um pé de moleque.

Liz_ Boa Frank. Michael Jackson previu a gripe suína, pois antes mesmo de ter uma epidemia ele já andava pelas ruas de máscara. Pena que não deu certo.

Toofer_ Essa foi ótima.

Frank_ Olha essa que engraçada. Mais uma notícia dada pelo governo dos EUA. As ruas da Filadélfia são seguras, são as pessoas que as fazem perigosas. Então não precisamos mais investir em segurança. Quem for sair de casa sai com um spray de pimenta para a defesa própria e já está devidamente protegido.

Liz_ Olha essa que acabei de ter ideia. Nova Revista Playboy: A editora da revista anunciou que vai lançar uma versão da revista Playboy, exclusivamente para homens casados. Todo mês vai ser a mesma capa!

Toofer_ Tive essa ideia ontem no jantar. O do Arnold Schwarzeneger é grande, o do Michael j. Fox é pequeno, A Madonna não tem, o Papa tem, mas não usa, o Bill Clinton usa o dele a toda hora. O que? É tão somente o sobrenome!  
Liz_ Muito boa. Agora vamos juntar todo o nosso material e escrever um roteiro baseado nas nossas ideias.

Frank_ Vamos começar a escrever esse roteiro.

Todos_ Vamos.

Liz e sua equipe pegaram as ideias e formularam um roteiro que tivesse coerência usando todas as piadas que eles criaram. Enquanto eles estavam escrevendo o roteiro várias risadas puderam ser escutadas, o que mostrava um ambiente agradável de trabalhar. Quando chegou na hora das indicações do Comedy Art entrou na sala Jenna, Tracy, Jack, Pete, Kenneth, Cerie (que estava em seu horário de almoço) e se bobear até o faxineiro da NBC para se juntar a Liz, Frank, Toofer, Lutz, Josh e os outros roteiristas. Jack se prepara para falar.

Jack_ Apesar do Comedy Art não ter festa de premiação dos ganhadores ele é uma prévia para a parte de comédia que estará indicada para o Emmy. Quero desejar boa sorte a todos os envolvidos no TGS.

Liz_ Começou. Já estão começando as indicações.

Jenna_ Eu estou nervosa.

TV_ Os indicados para melhor série cômica são: I like to laugh, Week of Week, My life is a desaster, Manny Lee e...

Jenna_ Só falta o programa não ser indicado.

Jack_ Jenna, se você não tem nada sensato para falar é melhor calar a boca.

Jenna_ Não precisava falar assim. Mas parece que eu estou falando a verdade.

TV_ E TGS.

Jenna_ Fomos indicados.

Liz_ Temos uma indicação. Isso já é ótimo.

Jack_ Liz só se vence na vida quem pensa alto. E uma indicação ainda é muito pouco.

TV_ Agora os indicados para ator coadjuvante são:

Jenna_ É só para deixar os atores principais nervosos.

Tracy_ Não concordo com isso. É preconceito.

TV_ James Kinn (I like to laugh), Lionel Sparchs (My life is a desaster), John Greene ( Manny Lee), Mathew Lewis ( Week of Week) e…

Jenna_ Será que o Josh não vai ser indicado de novo.

Josh_ Eu nunca fui indicado. Queria pelo menos uma indicação.

Liz_ Estou torcendo para que você consiga.

Josh_ Obrigado Liz.

TV_ E Josh Girard ( TGS).

Josh (emocionado) _ Eu fui indicado. Não estou acreditando.

Frank_ Tivemos uma temporada boa esse ano.

TV_ Os indicados para atriz coadjuvante são: Lilly Martin( Week of Week), Mary Jean( I like to laugh), Jane Moore (My life is a desaster), Jennifer Hope ( Manny Lee) e Carol Hathaway (Lie).

Jenna_ Porque não fomos indicados para melhor atriz coadjuvante.

Jack_ Esquece que TGS não tem uma boa personagem feminina para ser coadjuvante.

Jenna_ Ah! É mesmo. Eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe.

TV_ Agora os indicados para melhor ator são: George Donovan (Many Lee), Brad Olsen (Week of Week), Jeffrey Sean ( My life is a desaster), Ben Smith ( I like to laugh) e …

Tracy_ Eu não vou ser indicado. Eu tenho certeza.

TV _ Tracy Jordan (TGS).

Tracy_ Eu fui indicado. E a Jenna não vai ser indicada.

Jenna_ Eu vou ser indicada sim.

TV_ Os indicados para melhor atriz são: Casey Cole (My life is a desaster), Anne Linn (Week of Week), Amber Graham (I like to laugh), Jessica Adams (Lie) e …

Jenna_ Eu sabia que eu não ia ser indicada.

Tracy_ Não vai ser mesmo.

TV_ E Jenna Maroney (TGS).

Jenna_ Eu fui indicada. Que privilégio.

TV_ Agora nossa última categoria. Melhor roteiro. Os indicados são: The secret life (Week of Week), Karaoke (I like to laugh), Job (Lie), Big Apple (My life is a desaster) e The game of love (TGS).

Jenna_ Olha. Esse foi o último episódio que a Liz escreveu antes de pedir demissão. E você escreveu esse roteiro sozinha.

Frank_ Parabéns Liz.

Jack_ Parabéns meu amor.

Todos_ Parabéns.

Liz não queria acreditar que no texto que ela expôs todas as tristezas dela teria sido indicado para melhor roteiro. Ela ficou pensando enquanto os outros comemoravam as indicações. Pensou se aquele texto teria ajudado outras pessoas, ou porque aquele determinado texto havia despertado o interesse da comissão julgadora. Será que as pessoas riram muito da tristeza que ela estava sentindo. Logo falou com o pessoal.

Liz_ Esqueci que tenho uma conta para pagar na internet. Vou entrar na minha sala.

Jack notou que ela tinha ficado pensativa, mas não fez nada. Continuou a comemorar com os outros. Jenna notando algo de diferente em Liz entrou para falar com ela.

Jenna_ Aconteceu algo Liz?

Liz_ Aquela indicação me pegou de surpresa. Eu não imaginava.

Jenna_ Eu sabia que era isso. Aquele texto ainda mexe com seus sentimentos.

Liz_ Me deixa completamente desnorteada. Não consigo pensar em nada. O que será que as pessoas sentiram ao ver?

Jenna_ Eu não sei o que as pessoas sentiram. Mas ao fazer o programa eu notei no texto muito sentimento. Eu quase não consegui fazer. Eu saí e fui para o meu camarim. Este texto me fez fazer perguntas sobre a vida. E se é o que você está querendo saber, além de ter sido muito engraçado, devido às situações ele é muito emocionante. Recebi no dia seguinte vários e-mails falando sobre o roteiro.

Liz_ Eu ajudei muitas pessoas.

Jenna_ Muitas. Isso eu tenho certeza.

Liz_ O que seria de mim sem você ao meu lado?

Jenna_ Por isso que eu estou aqui. Agora vamos deixar as melancolias de lado e vamos nos divertir. Todo mundo está comemorando as indicações. Vamos lá?

Liz_ Vamos.

Assim Jenna e Liz saem da sala e se juntam aos outros para comemorar.

Frank_ Liz, eu estava sentindo sua falta. Vem se juntar a nossa comemoração.

Liz_ Está tão animado aqui. Onde está o Jack?

Frank_ Foi buscar champanhe para a gente comemorar. Eu nem me lembro da última vez que eu tomei champanhe.

Liz_ Jack está bastante animadinho hoje.

Frank_ E tinha que estar mesmo. Nossas chances para o Emmy ficaram maiores. Vamos ganhar mais patrocínio e nossa audiência vai aumentar.

Liz_ O que estamos esperando para comemorar?

Frank_ As bebidas.

Neste momento Jack chega com o champanhe e outras bebidas que ele escolheu.

Jack_ Vamos agitar a nossa comemoração?

Todos_ Vamos!

Aquele clima de comemoração continuou durante toda tarde. Jack chegou perto de Liz e a chamou para conversar mais perto.

Jack_ O que acha de sairmos daqui e irmos para um lugar mais sossegado?

Liz_ Tem que ser na sua casa? Afinal sua mãe ainda está lá.

Jack_ Você está achando que vamos para a minha casa? Claro que não.

Liz_ Para onde vamos então?

Jack_ É surpresa.

Liz_ Que surpresa você está aprontando?

Jack_ Não estou aprontando nada.

Liz_ Está sim. Eu conheço esse seu semblante.

Jack_ Conhece?

Liz_ Conheço.

Os dois se beijam e discretamente saem da comemoração. Eles não queriam ser vistos ao sair, porém saíram de uma forma tão discreta que todos da sala viram quando eles saíram. Assim que saem da NBC Jack fala com Liz.

Jack_ Por que você ficou estranha na hora da indicação?

Liz_ Achei que não tinha notado. Eu fiquei pensando em algumas coisas. Não precisa se preocupar.

Jack_ Quem disse que eu me preocupei?

Liz_ Só você mesmo Jack.

Jack_ Consegui um lugar onde só nós dois estaremos essa noite.

Liz_ Onde? Conta-me onde é?

Jack_ Eu não vou estragar a surpresa.

Liz_ Você não precisa me esconder onde é. Já sei. Acabei de ter uma ideia. Você me conta aonde nós vamos que na hora eu finjo uma cara de surpresa.

Jack_ Não. Surpresa é surpresa.

Liz_ Assim não vale. Eu me sinto em desvantagem.

Jack_ Não precisa se sentir em desvantagem. Na próxima vez, você faz a surpresa.

Liz_ Eu também vou fazer a mesma coisa que você está fazendo comigo. Vou te deixar morrendo de curiosidade e não vou te contar nada.

Jack_ Você sabe muito bem que curiosidade me deixa excitado. Vai querer mexer com o perigo?

Liz_ Eu já mexo com o perigo há bastante tempo. Não tem razão nenhuma para eu ficar com medo.

Jack_ Vamos que eu não estou aguentando de vontade.

Liz_ Eu também estou morrendo de vontade.

Romanticamente Jack abre a porta do carro para que Liz entrasse. Ele não via a hora de que ela visse a surpresa que ele estava tramando. Durante o caminho eles foram trocando juras de amor, beijos e carícias. Ele não podia esconder sua ansiedade ao ver que ele estava cada vez mais próximo de onde ele e Liz teriam sua primeira noite de amor. Liz estranhou ao vê-lo parar numa praia.

Liz_ Por que estamos na praia?

Jack_ Você ainda não entendeu a minha proposta?

Liz_ Não me diga que vai ser aqui. Fora de cogitação. Aqui eu não faço nada. Imagina se na hora aparece alguém aqui e nos veja.

Jack_ Ninguém vem nessa praia desde que há 15 anos aconteceu um acidente ecológico?

Liz_ Que acidente ecológico?

Jack_ Você não lê jornal não?

Liz_ Por Deus! Isso foi há 15 anos. Eu não tenho uma memória tão boa para lembrar de acidentes ecológicos. Eu nem me lembro direito o que eu comi ontem. O que aconteceu?

Jack_ Foi o pior maremoto que aconteceu nos Estados Unidos. Estava numa competição de surf e matou 30 pessoas. Eu pesquisei muito na internet. Eu também não me lembrava desse acidente?

Liz_ Nossa! Não vai acontecer nada com esse mar hoje?

Jack_ A única coisa que vai acontecer vai ser nossa noite de amor.

Liz_ Você me convenceu. Eu também não perco por nada.

Jack e Liz saem do carro e vão aos beijos em direção à praia. Jack beijava Liz de um jeito que a deixava nas nuvens. Eram beijos cheios de amor e mais importante, eram de amor e de tesão. Logo Liz e Jack estavam deitados na areia da praia. Os cabelos de Liz agora se misturavam com a areia da praia. Jack delicadamente acariciava os peitos de Liz deixando-a com mais prazer. Quando estavam se preparando para tirar a roupa Jack escutou um barulho de choro.

Jack_ Liz, você está chorando? Eu até entendo. Tem umas pessoas que choram na hora de fazer o sexo.

Liz_ Por que eu estaria chorando?

Jack_ A alma feminina é cheia de detalhes que nunca vamos nem sequer saber da metade. Mas se não é você quem está chorando? Quem é?

Liz_ Oh Meu Deus! Nós não estamos sozinhos nessa praia. Tem alguém aqui e está chorando. Eu realmente achei estranho. Uma praia que não é frequentada.

Jack_ Ninguém nunca vem nessa praia.

Liz_ E se alguém teve a mesma ideia que você?

Jack_ Nisso você está certa. Isso vai estragar a nossa noite.

Liz_ Você trouxe lanterna?

Jack_ E eu lá ia saber que eu precisar de uma lanterna. Não se preocupe que a iluminação do meu celular é boa.

Jack pega seu celular e ilumina a praia. Na frente, nem atrás e nem na direita nenhum sinal de ninguém. Mas quando olhou em sua esquerda viu um casal de velhinhos sentados na areia da praia.

Jack_ Acho que não fui o único a ter a mesma ideia essa noite. Mas você não acha que esses dois já são velhos para fazerem sexo.

Liz_ Você acha que eles param de fazer sexo?

Jack_ Acho?

Liz_ O que você que sua mãe faz quando arranja algum namorado? Arranja para jogar xadrez, damas?

Jack_ Eu me interpretei mal. Fazer sexo na praia.

Liz_ Eu não vejo nada de errado um casal querer se divertir. Eu vou me arrumar.

Jack_ Não fique magoada comigo, por favor.

Liz_ Não estou magoada com você meu amor. Vamos embora daqui?

Jack_ Antes eu quero ver o que esse casal vai aprontar aqui.

Liz_ Pelo menos respeite o casal.

Nisso o casal de velhinhos descobrem Jack e Liz na praia.

Sr. Park_ Vieram também velar?

Jack_ Velar? Que história é essa?

Liz_ Não seria velejar? Cadê o barco a vela?

Sra. Park_ Não querida. É velar mesmo. Há 15 anos nós perdemos nosso filho no maremoto. E todo ano viemos até a praia.

Sr. Park_ Para mostrar que nós nunca vamos nos esquecer do nosso filho. É uma forma de manter viva a memória dele.

Liz_ Vocês o deviam amar muito? Vocês veem nessa praia há 15 anos só para mostrar o quanto vocês amam seu filho.

Sra. Park_ Vocês vieram fazer o que aqui na praia? Nos primeiros anos depois que aconteceu o acidente vários casais vinham aqui para se juntar as nossas homenagens. Com o tempo eles foram reconstruindo suas vidas. Só nós dois que continuamos. Ele era nosso único filho e eu não tinha mais idade para ter outro filho. As outras famílias rapidamente tiveram outros filhos e tocaram a vida para a frente.

Jack com a cara mais deslavada de todas começa a pensar numa mentira para contar ao casal.

Jack_ Nós viemos aqui porque Liz estava com vertigens.

Sra. Park_ Ela pode estar grávida.

Jack_ Era só uma queda de pressão. Depois de um biscoito salgado e uma caminhada pela praia ela já está refeita.

Liz_ Totalmente refeita. Vocês fazem o que para prestar homenagens?

Sra. Park_ Estão vendo aquelas rosas no mar? São para o espírito dele, já que não tivemos como enterrá-lo. Nunca se achou o corpo. Nós geralmente viramos a noite aqui na praia.

Liz_ Imagino como deve ser horrível perder um filho.

Sra. Park (emocionada) _ Com licença, porque agora precisamos continuar nossas orações.

Jack_ Nós já estamos indo embora. Boa noite a vocês.

Liz_ Boa noite.

Sra. Park_ Boa noite e melhoras para você.

Liz_ Obrigada.

Sr. Park_ Boa noite.

Jack e Liz entram no carro. No caminho Jack fala com Liz.

Jack_ Eu nunca ia imaginar que hoje tinha 15 anos do maremoto. E também nunca imaginava que todo ano a exatamente 15 anos aquele casal passassem a noite na praia.

Liz_ E seria errado nós comentarmos o que tínhamos ido fazer na praia. Eu quase falei tudo.

Jack_ Eu pensei um pouco no que eu poderia falar e pensei na vertigem.

Liz_ Pensou certo. O que aquele casal pensaria da gente?

Jack_ Certamente pensariam que nós dois somos malucos. Sair da própria casa para fazer sexo na praia.

Liz_ Eu estava me acostumando com a ideia.

Jack_ Eu não acredito que perdemos essa oportunidade. Na próxima nós conseguimos.

Liz_ E desta vez eu que vou fazer a surpresa.

Jack_ Tem que ser assim?

Liz_ Foi a sua promessa.

Jack_ Eu provavelmente cruzei os dedos.

Liz_ Mentira. Eu estava vendo suas mãos.

Jack_ Certamente não viu meus pés.

Liz_ Promessa é promessa. Agora eu que faço a surpresa.

Jack_ Vamos fazer assim. Você tenta me surpreender e eu também tento te surpreender.

Liz_ Eu já vou aceitar. Um dia eu também vou fazer uma surpresa gigantesca para você.

Jack_ Eu não sou surpreendido fácil.

Liz_ Vamos ver então.

Jack_ Eu não conhecia esse seu lado desafiador.

Liz_ Passou a conhecer. Você ainda tem muitas coisas para descobrir.

Jack_ Que coisas?

Liz_ É surpresa. Tem algumas coisas que só o tempo revela.

Jack_ Tipo o vinho. Quanto mais velho ele é melhor o sabor?

Liz_ Pode ser esse o exemplo. Adoro seu olhar confuso.

Jack_ Olhar confuso?

Liz_ Sim. Você tentando me desvendar.

Jack_ Logo eu descubro.

Liz_ Ainda vai demorar algum tempo.

Jack_ Vamos para a minha casa?

Liz_ Eu achei que eu tivesse mais espaço na sua vida.

Jack_ Nossa. Vamos para nossa casa?

Liz_ Vamos. Eu aceito.

Jack e Liz se beijam e vão até o carro. Assim que entraram no carro Jack seguiu em direção para a casa deles. Assim que puseram a chave na porta, Colleen estava na sala esperando-os.

Colleen_ Achei que o casal não ia chegar.

Jack_ Nós tínhamos compromissos mamãe.

Colleen_ Podiam ter me avisado. Assim eu não fazia uma janta.

Jack_ E você fez janta? Mas a senhora nem sabe cozinhar.

Colleen_ Eu entrei num curso. Agora eu já consigo cozinhar melhor que antes.

Jack_ Acho que eu não conheço mais a minha mãe.

Colleen_ E que compromisso era esse?

Jack_ Era apenas trabalho mamãe.

Colleen_ Sei. Logo meu netinho estará aqui para poder confirmar o compromisso.

Liz_ Colleen, se a senhora quer saber nós ainda nem fizemos nada. Então é humanamente impossível eu engravidar.

Colleen_ O que vocês estavam fazendo até essas horas na rua?

Jack_ Colleen, você está de visita aqui em casa. Não como minha babá. Eu faço o que quero na hora que eu bem entender.

Liz_ Não precisa falar assim com sua mãe.

Jack_ Preciso. Ela só entende nessa linguagem. Se eu a trato bem ela abusa.

Liz_ Mãe é assim mesmo. Só muda o nome e o endereço.

Jack_ Você tem paciência.

Liz_ Tenho. Ainda mais porque ela nem está contra o nosso relacionamento.

Colleen_ Minha nora me entende. Quando que sai o casamento?

Liz_ Nós começamos a namorar agora.

Jack_ Se depender de mim. O mais rápido possível.

Liz_ Nunca disseram isso para mim.

Jack_ Você merece. Eu casava com você até amanhã. Mas entendo que você precise de um tempo para namorar.

Liz_ Eu me sinto mais segura assim.

Colleen_ Se eu fosse você segurava o seu homem o quanto antes.

Jack_ Definitivamente eu não a conheço. Cadê a minha mãe? O que fizeram com ela?

Liz_ Talvez ela foi abduzida por alienígenas que pegaram a sua mãe para fazer um estudo bem detalhado dela.

Colleen_ Eu ainda estou aqui.

Jack continua falando e ignora Colleen totalmente.

Jack_ A sua teoria não é das piores.

Liz_ Eu tenho uma imaginação bem vasta.

Jack_ Eu sei. Por isso você trabalha para mim. É a melhor.

Liz_ Sou a melhor?

Jack_ É a melhor sim. Mas não fica muito convencida porque a concorrência é bem grande e tende a ser esmagadora.

Liz_ Eu conheço muito bem a concorrência.

Colleen_ Jack? Liz?

Jack_ Conhece? Eu quero que você me explique bem isso.

Liz_ A concorrência é que me faz cada vez eu melhorar meu trabalho.

Jack_ Gostei de sua frase.

Liz_ Ainda tenho muitas frases na manga.

Jack_ Fala mais uma das suas frases.

Liz_ Eu só costumo falar em momentos certos.

Jack_ Estou reparando isso.

Colleen_ Vocês não estão sozinhos.

Jack e Liz_ Vai dormir Colleen.

Colleen_ Eu já estou indo. Boa noite para o casal.

Jack e Liz_ Boa noite.

Colleen sai da sala e eles continuam a conversar.

Jack_ Onde paramos?

Liz_ Que eu só falo em momentos certos.

Jack_ Eu não consigo ser assim. Às vezes eu falo quando não precisa e quando precisa eu não falo.

Liz_ Você é do contra.

Jack_ Não sou do contra.

Liz_ É sim.

Jack_ Não sou.

Liz_ É melhor pararmos. Não quero brigar com você.

Jack_ O que quer fazer?

Liz_ Só sei que quero te beijar muito.

Jack_ Eu também.

Liz_ Pelo menos nisso concordamos.

Jack e Liz sentam-se no sofá e começam a se beijar. Nem reparam quando Colleen desce as escadas para olhar o casal aos beijos. Fica admirando a intimidade de seu filho. Murmura algumas palavras.

Colleen_ Nossa! Isso é melhor que reality show. Meu filho agora escolheu uma mulher boa. Não vejo a hora de meu filho se casar com a Liz.

Assim que disse isso Colleen subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Jack escuta algum barulho e comenta com Liz.

Jack_ Escutou algum barulho?

Liz_ Não escutei.

Jack_ Eu tenho certeza que eu escutei.

Jack olha para os lados e não vê nada.

Liz_ Talvez isso seja uma impressão sua.

Jack_ Só pode ter sido uma impressão minha.

Liz_ O barulho das árvores muitas vezes nos enganam.

Jack_ Isso é verdade. E se for a Colleen?

Liz_ Acho que ela não faria isso com nós dois.

Jack_ Então você ainda não conhece muito bem a minha mãe. Eu conheço e sou capaz de identificar todos os seus passos.

Liz_ Pesquisa de mercado?

Jack_ Nesse caso não. Sendo filho mesmo.

Liz_ Vamos deixar de conversa e continuar aqui.

Jack_ Concordo totalmente.

Jack e Liz ainda ficam mais um tempo se beijando na sala. Até que resolvem subir para o quarto onde foram dormir, pois ambos acordavam bem cedo na manhã seguinte.

Continua


	12. Chapter 12

30 Rock

12 Capítulo

Assim que amanheceu Jack saiu apressado deixando Liz sozinha. Ele queria pensar em algum lugar bem especial onde ele poderia levar Liz para lhe fazer uma linda surpresa. Pensou em vários lugares, mas quanto ele mais pensava, mas confuso ele ficava. Assim que Liz acordou percebeu que Jack tinha saído mais cedo. Ela logo supôs que ele devia estar tentando arranjar alguma surpresa para ela. Só que desta vez ela tinha uma decisão bem concreta.

Liz_ Eu que vou fazer esta surpresa. Jack Donaghy não me conhece.

Assim que falou esta frase Colleen apareceu a acabou assustando Liz.

Colleen_ Está aprontando alguma coisa.

Liz_ Imagina. Não estou fazendo nada demais. Estou apenas pensando um pouco na vida.

Colleen_ Se estiver precisando de alguma ajuda eu posso ajudá-la.

Liz_ Não preciso de ajuda nenhuma.

Colleen_ Tem certeza que não precisa?

Liz_ Não é assunto para se falar com a mãe dele.

Colleen_ E vai falar com quem? Eu sou a mãe dele e não há ninguém no mundo que conheça mais o filho do que uma mãe.

Liz_ Você não nega que é mãe do Jack.

Colleen_ Por que está falando isso?

Liz_ Vocês têm uma personalidade bem parecida. Ontem ele falou que ele te conhece muito porque um filho sempre conhece a mãe. E agora você falando que quem mais conhece o filho é uma mãe.

Colleen_ Isso tem uma lógica. Não vai querer a minha ajuda?

Liz_ Melhor não Colleen.

Colleen_ Você está negando minha ajuda.

Liz_ Eu fico meio envergonhada de te falar as coisas.

Colleen_ Eu vou ser sua sogra.

Liz_ E isso significa o que?

Colleen_ Como assim?

Liz_ Como eu vou explicar. Existem dois tipos de sogra. Aquelas que gostam de ajudar e a que gosta de prejudicar. Como eu vou saber as suas verdadeiras intenções comigo.

Colleen_ Simplesmente porque eu gosto de você. Você é a primeira nora que o Jack me apresenta e que eu fico feliz.

Liz_ Deixa eu pensar um pouquinho no que eu posso fazer para o Jack?

Colleen_ Você então vai ficar pensando aí um bom tempo. Você está ansiosa. Não vai conseguir pensar em muita coisa.

Liz_ Nisso você tem razão. Meu Deus! O que eu faço?

Colleen_ Aceite a minha ajuda. É bem fácil. Não precisa ficar com medo porque eu não mordo.

Liz_ Eu sei que não morde. Eu não me vejo falando da minha vida sexual com a minha sogra.

Colleen_ Por que apenas não começa a falar? Eu sou experiente e posso te dar algumas dicas sobre o que fazer. Eu já fui jovem um dia.

Liz_ Então eu vou pedir a sua ajuda. Eu não sei que surpresa eu posso fazer para o Jack. Fiquei pensando em mil possibilidades e sempre volto à estaca zero.

Colleen_ Eu vou ajudar a minha nora e você vai arrasar.

Liz_ Eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

Colleen_ Claro que pode.

Liz_ Não comenta com o Jack da nossa conversa.

Colleen_ Eu não comentarei nada. Minha boca é um túmulo. Nós que somos mulheres precisamos sempre ser misteriosa e ter algumas cartas na manga. Se é que você me entende.

Liz_ Eu te entendo. Mas eu sou a pessoa mais previsível do mundo. E sempre que eu tento fazer alguma coisa acaba tudo dando errado.

Colleen_ Minha querida ainda tem muitas coisas que você precisa entender. Para que seus planos deem certo um dia eles precisarão dar errado.

Liz_ Gostei dessa frase. O que eu posso fazer para agradar o Jack?

Colleen_ Jack gosta de ser surpreendido na cama. Ele não gosta muito de monotonia. Ele gosta sempre de alguma coisa a mais. Tipo uma fantasia sexual.

Liz_ Isso é uma boa. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Vou ver se acho uma fantasia sexual que o Jack goste.

Colleen_ Se me permite dizer ele sempre gostou da Mulher Maravilha.

Liz_ Mulher Maravilha?

Colleen_ Isso mesmo.

Liz_ Ele nunca comentou isso comigo.

Colleen_ Os homens não comentam isso. Eles ficam esperando que as mulheres adivinhem a fantasia sexual deles. Por isso muitos relacionamentos nem dão certo.

Liz_ Valeu pela dica. Tenho pouco tempo para chegar ao trabalho. Muito obrigada Colleen. Eu nem sei o que seria de mim sem a sua ajuda.

Colleen_ Não precisa agradecer. Vou fazer um casal feliz.

Liz_ Tchau Colleen.

Colleen_ Tchau Liz.

Liz sai da casa de Jack e fica um tempo pensando na conversa que teve com Colleen. Será que ela estava certa sobre a dica de fantasia sexual. Como não tinha nada melhor em sua mente ela tentaria conversar com Jenna no trabalho e ver se conseguia uma segunda opinião. Assim que entra na NBC procura Jenna para conversar.

Jenna_ Oi Liz. Conte-me tudo o que aconteceu ontem.

Liz_ Nada.

Jenna_ Mas de novo Liz. Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

Liz_ Não estou brincando. Deu errado. Ele me levou para uma praia.

Jenna_ Isso é muito romântico.

Liz_ Tinha um casal lá.

Jenna_ Fazendo à mesma coisa que vocês dois?

Liz_ Não. O filho deles morreu já faz 15 anos naquela praia. E eles sempre vão lá e levam flores. Não tinha clima.

Jenna_ Numa situação dessas. O que você vai fazer?

Liz_ Eu não sei. Estive conversando com a Colleen.

Jenna_ Espera aí. Você conversou sobre o sexo com a mãe do Jack?

Liz_ Conversei. Eu não queria conversar sobre isso. Mas ela foi me convencendo e eu acabei falando.

Jenna_ Vamos torcer para que um dia ela não use esta conversa contra você.

Liz_ Ela pode fazer isso. Mas eu não tive escolha. Ela adivinhou praticamente o que eu estava pensando.

Jenna_ Mas como?

Liz_ Ela conhece o filho e me deu até algumas dicas. Mas primeiro eu queria falar para você. Se não for dar certo eu nem tento.

Jenna_ Ela falou o que?

Liz_ Uma fantasia sexual. Que o Jack não gosta de monotonia.

Jenna_ Isso é óbvio que ele não gosta. E qual fantasia que ela deu ideia.

Liz_ Mulher Maravilha.

Jenna_ Até que não é uma ideia ruim.

Liz_ Você então concorda com a Colleen?

Jenna_ Concordo. Vamos sair agora e comprar uma fantasia para você.

Liz_ Agora?

Jenna_ Você quer o que? Uma hora antes de ir se encontrar com o Jack.

Liz_ Eu tenho que escrever o roteiro hoje.

Jenna_ Você é a chefe. Dá qualquer desculpa para não ir trabalhar.

Liz_ Isso é mentir.

Jenna_ Você já mentiu outras vezes. Não se faça de santa agora.

Liz_ Quando eu falto ao trabalho não tem reunião de pauta.

Jenna_ Eles trabalhavam sozinhos quando você estava em Salt Lake City.

Liz_ Então a minha volta não fez diferença?

Jenna_ Não é isso. Eles se aproveitam de você.

Liz_ Eu vou à loja com você para comprar minha fantasia sexual. Jack já chegou?  
Jenna_ Ele nem veio aqui hoje.

Liz_ Ele está querendo aprontar comigo.

Jenna_ O que?

Liz_ Ele quer fazer a surpresa hoje. Mas quem vai fazer hoje sou eu.

Jenna_ Se eu fosse você eu não impediria.

Liz_ Está maluca?

Jenna_ Quer uma noite mais perfeita que essa Liz. Ele fazendo uma surpresa para você e você fazendo uma surpresa para ele. Juntando isso tudo vai ficar maravilhoso.

Liz_ Vendo este seu ponto de vista até que não é tão ruim.

Jenna_ Sempre tem uma luz no fim do túnel. Apesar de eu nunca ter visto.

Liz_ Eu compro a da Mulher Maravilha mesmo?

Jenna_ Vamos seguir a ideia da Colleen.

Liz_ Tomara que ela esteja certa.

Jenna_ Ela vai estar certa.

Liz_ Vamos?

Jenna_ Lógico!

Jenna e Liz saem da NBC e vão a algumas lojas para procurar a fantasia da Mulher Maravilha. Elas entraram um uma loja e começaram a olhar as vitrines.

Liz_ Eles não perdoam mais. Olha essa fantasia.

Jenna_ Qual?

Liz_ Essa aqui. Eles têm fantasia sexual da Lindinha.

Jenna_ Que Lindinha?

Liz_ Você nunca viu Meninas Super poderosas?

Jenna_ Você vê esse desenho?

Liz_ Não. Uma vez que estava vendo TV e passei pelo desenho. Hoje em dia o mundo não perdoa nem as crianças.

Jenna_ E você acha que Mulher Maravilha é o que? É uma personagem de desenho também.

Liz_ Mal as crianças sabem o quanto os heróis dela nos satisfazem.

Jenna_ Esta é a Liz que eu conheço.

Nisso uma vendedora da loja se aproxima de Liz e Jenna e fala com as duas.

Vendedora_ Desejam alguma coisa?

Jenna_ Na verdade é ela quem deseja.

Liz_ Eu estou procurando uma fantasia da Mulher Maravilha.

Vendedora_ Temos sim. É a que mais vendemos. Qual o seu tamanho?

Liz_ O meu tamanho é P.

Vendedora_ Já vou buscar para a senhora.

Liz_ Muito obrigada.

Jenna_ Está nervosa?

Liz_ Muito. Quem diria que eu ia comprar essa fantasia hoje.

Jenna_ Você vai arrasar para o Jack.

Liz_ Será que vai dar certo?

Jenna_ Pensa só em coisas boas.

Liz_ Eu vou pensar. Tenho que ficar perfeita para o Jack.

Jenna_ Não pense em perfeição. Só seja você mesma e isso irá agradá-lo.

Liz_ Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem seus conselhos.

Jenna_ Se bem que muitos conselhos deram errado.

Liz_ Mesmo assim. Eu sei que tudo o que você faz é de coração.

Vendedora_ Achei a fantasia da Mulher Maravilha. Você está com sorte. Era a última.

Liz_ Verdade?

Vendedora_ Verdade. Vou fazer mais pedidos hoje. Você fez uma boa escolha.

Liz_ Onde que paga?

Vendedora_ Está vendo aquele balcão lá na frente. Ali que paga.

Jenna_ Eu queria te ver com esta fantasia.

Liz_ Só o Jack que me verá com essa fantasia.

Jenna_ Fiquei com ciúme agora.

Liz_ Sabe que você é a minha grande amiga. Mas tem coisas que só com o namorado que dá para mostrar.

Jenna_ Eu entendo. Mas eu ainda estou curiosa em ver.

Liz_ Pois vai continuar curiosa.

Jenna_ Que amiga é essa?

Liz_ Uma que não quer mostrar certas coisas.

Assim Liz vai até o balcão e paga a fantasia. Assim que saem da loja as duas voltam para NBC e Liz vai direto para reunião de pauta discutir sobre roteiro. Assim que chega Frank fala com ela.

Frank_ Por que o atraso Liz?

Liz_ Eu sou a chefe aqui e eu não tenho que dar satisfações a ninguém. Ouviram bem o que eu disse?

Todos_ Ouvimos.

Liz_ Vamos dar continuação ao que vocês estavam trabalhando.

Frank_ Nosso roteiro está quase pronto. Precisamos apenas de sua aprovação.

Liz (pensando)_ Jenna estava certa. Eu me atrasei e o roteiro já está quase pronto. Preciso fazer isso mais vezes.

Toofer_ Tivemos excelentes ideias para o roteiro de hoje.

Liz_ Ainda dá tempo para incluir mais alguma ideia?

Toofer_ Claro que sim. Ainda mais vinda do nosso cérebro.

Liz_ Mais uma da gripe suína.

Frank_ Você não acha que vai enjoar o nosso público. Nós só estamos falando de gripe suína ultimamente.

Liz_ É o assunto do momento. É impossível não deixar de falar.

Toofer_ Qual a sua ideia?

Liz_ Com a gripe suína as mulheres grávidas se tornaram mais vulneráveis ao vírus da gripe suína do que as pessoas normais. Por causa disso elas estão num grupo de risco podendo correr mais riscos de morte do que as outras pessoas. A pergunta que todos fazem. Que forma evitar que as mulheres grávidas peguem a gripe? Muito fácil. Vamos fazer uma campanha para que as mulheres evitem engravidar e não ter filhos.

Frank_ Tenho que concordar que está excelente.

Toofer_ Como você consegue tirar mais ideias de um assunto que já está enchendo o saco?

Liz_ Eu não sei.

Frank_ Você tinha que escrever um livro. Assim você preparava alguma menina mal amada para tomar seu lugar futuramente.

Liz_ Eu não sou mal amada. Antes eu era mal amada, agora eu não sou.

Toofer_ Esse livro é uma boa ideia mesmo.

Liz_ Depois não venham puxar meu saco.

Frank_ Você sabe que é brincadeira.

Liz_ Claro que eu sei.

Frank_ Aqui era tão sem graça sem você.

Liz_ Eu senti saudades de todo mundo. Voltando ao roteiro. Ele está ótimo.

Toofer_ Já podemos mandar o roteiro para os atores?

Liz_ Já podem mandar.

Na sala do Jack.

Jack_ Não nenhuma ideia para onde eu posso levar a Liz.

Nisso ele tem uma ideia.

Jack_ Vou levá-la num hotel. Suíte presidencial e champanhe bem gelado.

Ele liga para o Plaza.

Hotel Plaza_ Hotel Plaza. Boa tarde.

Jack_ Eu gostaria de uma suíte presidencial para hoje.

Hotel Plaza_ Infelizmente nós não temos vaga.

Jack_ Droga. Aquele festival de cinema. Tem previsão de alguma vaga?

Hotel Plaza_ Nós não temos previsão. O festival de cinema só termina semana que vem.

Jack_ Vou tentar em outro hotel.

Hotel Plaza_ Vai ser difícil o senhor conseguir uma vaga.

Jack_ Eu tenho que tentar. Boa tarde.

Hotel Plaza_ Boa tarde.

Ele resolve ligar para o Emotion Hotel.

Emotion Hotel_ Boa tarde.

Jack_ Alguma suíte presidencial livre para hoje?

Emotion Hotel_ Não temos vagas. Boa tarde.

Jack_ Boa tarde. Eu acho que não vou conseguir vaga.

Ele se lembra do Hotel Hilton e resolve tentar uma última vez.

Hotel Hilton_ Boa tarde.

Jack_ Boa tarde. Tem alguma suíte presidencial para hoje?

Hotel Hilton_ O senhor acabou de ter sorte. Houve uma desistência agora.

Jack_ Eu vou ficar com ela.

Hotel Hilton_ Não quer saber o preço?

Jack_ O preço não importa para mim.

Hotel Hilton_ Que o senhor faça uma ótima estadia em nosso hotel.

Jack_ Muito obrigado. Boa tarde.

Hotel Hilton_ Boa tarde.

Jack fica radiante de ter conseguido a vaga. Ele rapidamente liga para uma loja e encomenda um vestido para Liz Lemon. Nisso ele fica pensando em alguma coisa para poder levar Liz para o hotel Hilton. Nisso ele chama Jonathan.

Jonathan_ Deseja alguma coisa senhor?

Jack_ Chame a Liz. E diga para ela que é urgente.

Jonathan_ Sim senhor.

Jonathan vai procurar Liz. Assim que a encontra pede para poder conversar a sós. Jonathan como sempre com sua total preocupação com Jack dramatiza um pouco.

Jonathan_ Liz, eu preciso conversar sobre o Jack. Eu fiquei preocupado com algo.

Liz_ Ele ainda não apareceu para trabalhar?

Jonathan_ Ele está aqui no escritório dele e pediu para você ir lá falar com ele. Ele disse que é urgente. Pelo tom preocupado eu tenho certeza que é alguma coisa séria.

Liz_ Meu Deus! O que pode estar acontecendo com ele? Será que ele está passando mal?

Jonathan_ Ele estava muito pálido e suando frio quando eu saí de lá. Ele me deixa muito preocupado.

Liz (preocupada) _ O que está acontecendo com ele?

Jonathan_ Venha logo comigo. Talvez ele já esteja desmaiado lá em cima.

Liz_ Não fale isso. Assim você me deixa mais preocupada ainda.

Liz sai de sua sala totalmente preocupada e vai em direção ao elevador para poder ir ao andar do Jack. Várias coisas passavam agora em sua cabeça. O medo de perdê-lo, só que dessa vez por uma doença ou algum ataque cardíaco. Seu coração agora batia acelerado e o elevador parecia estar demorando uma eternidade para chegar logo no andar de Jack. Assim que o elevador chega Liz vai correndo em direção ao escritório dele.

Liz (beijando Jack) _ Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Jonathan me falou que você está passando mal e pálido.

Jack_ Eu estou bem. Só pedi para o Jonathan te chamar porque tenho algo importante para te falar.

Liz_ Por que ele me deixou tão preocupada?

Jack_ Você sabe que ele se preocupa demais.

Liz (aliviada) _ O que você quer comigo que é tão urgente?

Jack_ Temos um compromisso hoje à noite. Uma importante reunião de negócios hoje à noite.

Liz_ Você que tem essa reunião hoje à noite. Eu lembro quando você me disse que nunca mais me levaria a nenhuma dessas reuniões.

Jack_ Agora é diferente. Você futuramente será uma Donaghy.

Liz_ Eu não vim preparada para uma reunião.

Jack_ Não se preocupe. Eu já encomendei um vestido na Gucci para você.

Liz_ Gucci? É jantar importante. Só pela roupa. E onde é esse jantar?

Jack_ No Hotel Hilton. Mas vá preparada porque essa reunião provavelmente vai ter continuação no dia seguinte.

Liz_ Tudo bem. Até mais tarde meu amor.

Liz sai da sala meio desanimada e vai falar com Jenna.

Liz_ Não vai dar certo.

Jenna_ O que não vai dar certo?

Liz_ A minha fantasia de Mulher Maravilha.

Jenna_ Não seja tão pessimista.

Liz_ Eu não estou sendo pessimista.

Jenna_ O que aconteceu? Não me diga que já brigou com o Jack?

Liz_ Não briguei com ele.

Jenna_ O que aconteceu?

Liz_ Reunião de negócios.

Jenna_ Você quando começou seu namoro você sabia que isso ia sempre acontecer.

Liz_ Eu sei que ele vai ter essas reuniões. Mas foi tão de repente.

Jenna_ A gente pode marcar um jantar de amigas?

Liz_ Ele quer que eu vá com ele. Vai ser no Hotel Hilton e vai ter continuação na parte da manhã.

Jenna_ Você às vezes parece ser do interior.

Liz_ Por quê?

Jenna_ Vocês obviamente vão ficar hospedados no hotel. Leve a sua roupa de Mulher Maravilha com você ou já vai com ela embaixo da sua roupa.

Liz_ Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Jenna_ Saber eu não sei. Mas você tem uma sorte de ter uma amiga como eu.

Liz_ Eu sei que sempre posso contar com você. Vai ser uma surpresa e tanto para o Jack. Ele vai estar cansado e depois de uma reunião chatas como elas costumam ser e passar a noite com a namorada e ainda mais com a fantasia da Mulher Maravilha.

Jenna_ Ele vai adorar.

Liz_ Eu vou arrasar esta noite. E desta vez não vai ter ninguém que possa atrapalhar.

Jenna_ Desta vez não vai ter Jonathan, eu, Colleen, casal de velhinhos.

Liz_ Minha primeira noite com o Jack está parecendo um filme.

Jenna_ Daqueles adolescentes. Cheio de água com açúcar.

Liz_ É assim que você minha relação?

Jenna_ Às vezes eu vejo assim. Mas é bom ter isso. É isso que dá o clima de toda relação.

Liz_ Tenho que passar na loja e pegar o vestido que o Jack deixou encomendado para mim.

Jenna_ Vestido encomendado? O jantar é chique então.

Liz_ Eu tenho certeza que é chique. Vou usar Gucci.

Jenna_ Você é muito sortuda. Nunca perca esse namorado.

Liz_ Você sempre pensando no glamour. Eu estou com ele porque eu o amo.

Jenna_ Tenho que mudar o meu jeito de ser e pensar.

Liz_ Eu sei que é difícil mudar. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Agora eu preciso passar na loja para pegar o vestido. Tomara que a fantasia caiba embaixo do vestido e que fique de um jeito que ele não note.

Jenna_ Homem nunca nota certas coisas.

Liz_ Tchau amiga. Depois eu te conto as novidades.

Jenna_ Vou aguardar curiosíssima. Tchau.

Liz sai do camarim de Jenna e pega um táxi até a loja a Gucci. Ao entrar ela procura uma funcionária.

Liz_ Onde eu pego uma encomenda?

Mary_ Tem autorização da sua patroa para pegar o vestido?

Liz_ A encomenda é para mim.

Mary_ Sabe o nome do vestido? Tivemos alguns vestidos hoje vendidos na liquidação.

Liz_ Realmente eu não sei. Meu namorado encomendou para mim.

Mary_ Aguarde um minutinho.

Liz_ Que loja fresca. Só o Jack para me fazer entrar aqui.

Mary_ Qual é o seu nome?

Liz_ Elizabeth Lemon.

Mary_ Tem algum comprovante de identidade?

Liz (mostrando a identidade) _ Aqui.

Mary (vendo) _ Quem encomendou o vestido?

Liz_ Meu namorado.

Mary_ Qual o nome dele?

Liz_ Jack Donaghy.

Mary_ Jack! Sente-se um pouco.

Liz_ Eu prefiro continuar onde eu estou. Você só me tratou bem quando soube de quem era a encomenda. Eu tenho algum problema? É por que eu me visto mal? Ou por que eu sou pobre? Não vou aturar desaforos de você. Vá buscar logo meu vestido que eu não quero ficar mais nem um minuto nessa loja.

Mary_ Desculpa-me por ter te tratado mal. Mas são as normas da loja.

Liz_ As normas da loja não as mesmas. Aquela senhora ali nem precisou mostrar identidade. Já sei. Deve ser porque ela é rica.

Mary_ Aceita um café?

Liz_ Não. Eu não aceito.

Mary_ Mais uma vez me desculpa.

Liz_ Eu posso até te desculpar. Mas meu namorado vai ter conhecimento do preconceito que eu sofri hoje.

Mary_ Entendo que ia ser assim mesmo. Vou buscar seu vestido.

Liz_ Vai rápido que eu não tenho tempo.

Mary_ Ok.

Liz_ Era só o que me faltava. Ser tratada mal na loja.

Mary (voltando) _ Aqui seu vestido senhora.

Liz_ Obrigada.

Mary_ De nada.

Liz sai da loja e pega um táxi. Assim que chega em sua casa ela liga para Jack.

Jack_ Oi meu amor.

Liz_ Passei na minha casa. Vou me arrumar aqui.

Jack_ Ok. Passo 20 horas para te buscar. Eu te amo muito.

Liz_ Eu também meu amor.

Jack_ Até 20 horas

Liz_ Tchau meu amor.

Jack_ Tchau.

Liz toma um banho demorado e começa a se arrumar. Por sorte a fantasia ficou totalmente imperceptível embaixo do vestido. Em seguida deu uma modelada em seus cabelos e passou lápis e rímel nos olhos. Na boca um batom claro. O próximo passo foi colocar anel, cordão e brinco. Em seguida deu uma borrifada de perfume e seu look estava completo. Eram 19:40 e ainda faltavam vinte minutos até Jack chegar. Senta-se no sofá e resolve fazer seu sudoku no jornal para tentar ficar menos nervosa. Depois de errar todas as suas tentativas ela fecha o jornal e fica andando dentro de casa de um lado para o outro.

Liz_ Ele nem imagina a surpresa que eu estou fazendo.

Alguns minutos depois a campainha toca. Era Jack. Ele ficou totalmente encantado pela produção de Liz. A vontade dele era arrastá-la na hora para o quarto e os dois fazerem ali mesmo. Mas ele tinha um plano na cabeça e tinha que cumpri-lo.

Jack_ Minha deusa. Você está radiante.

Liz_ Você está me deixando louca Jack.

Jack_ Eu também estou louco por você.

Liz_ Vamos para o jantar.

Jack_ Vamos. Você não vai gostar. São mais uma daquelas reuniões chatas e que demoram uma eternidade para começar.

Liz_ Eu já sei como que é.

Jack_ O carro já está nos esperando lá embaixo.

Liz_ Vamos então.

Jack e Liz entram no carro que os levam em direção ao Hotel Hilton. Assim que passam pela recepção Jack pede que Liz dê uma olhada em alguns jornais. Assim ele pode com mais calma pegar as chaves do quarto. Assim que eles se encontram eles vão em direção ao restaurante. Assim que chega Liz pergunta.

Liz_ Não está meio vazio para uma reunião de negócios.

Jack_ Está estranho mesmo. Vamos pedir nosso jantar e esperar os demais chegarem.

Jack e Liz jantam no maior clima de romance quando o telefone do Jack toca. Ele tinha combinado que Jonathan ligaria para ele para que ele pudesse continuar seu plano.

Jack_ Jonathan. É você?

Jonathan_ Sim. A reunião de hoje foi cancelada.

Jack_ Como cancelada?

Jonathan_ Não falaram o motivo. A reunião foi adiada para amanhã.

Jack_ Tchau Jonathan.

Jonathan_ Tchau senhor.

Jack_ Meu amor à reunião foi cancelada para amanhã.

Liz_ Vamos embora?

Jack_ Agora não. Vou aproveitar que estou aqui e vou visitar um amigo que está um pouco doente.

Liz_ E eu vou fazer o que?

Jack_ Como minha namorada você vai junto comigo.

Liz saiu da mesa de jantar muito decepcionada com Jack. Em vez de ele propor um momento só entre eles dois ele resolve visitar o amigo doente. Ele não poderia visitar esse amigo um outro dia. Mesmo assim ela sobe junto com ele. Assim que eles chegam ao apartamento Jack toca a campainha umas cinco vezes e ninguém atende.

Liz_ Parece que não tem ninguém aqui.

Jack_ Estou preocupado. Ele nunca sai de casa.

Liz_ Às vezes quis sair para curtir hoje.

Jack_ Ele me deixou as chaves para eu entrar caso ele não atendesse.

Liz_ Isso não é invasão de propriedade.

Jack_ Não é invasão já que eu tenho as chaves.

Liz_ Não adianta tentar discutir com você.

Jack_ Ainda bem que você já sabe.

Jack abre a porta do quarto do hotel e pega Liz no colo. Nisso Jack fala.

Jack_ Não tem amigo nenhum e muito menos reunião de negócios. Eu fiz essa surpresa para você e aluguei essa suíte presidencial para poder passar e compartilhar tudo o que eu sinto por você.

Liz_ Eu não acredito que você armou tudo isso para mim. E eu caí direitinho.

Jack_ Assim é surpresa. Você ficou muito surpresa.

Liz_ Eu também tenho uma surpresa para você.

Jack_ Assim você me deixa mais doido do que eu estou agora.

Liz_ Essa é a minha intenção.

Jack_ Pelo menos aqui ninguém vai nos atrapalhar.

Liz_ E vou poder finalmente me entregar para você. Como eu sempre tive vontade.

Jack_ E eu Liz. Você me deixa fora de mim. Eu perco totalmente a razão e volto a agir como nos meus tempos de faculdade.

Liz_ Vamos deixar de conversa agora que eu não aguento mais.

Jack_ Vamos começar.

Liz_ É agora ou nunca.

Jack_ Vamos começar agora.

Liz_ Agora não. Aguarde alguns minutos. Eu vou ao toalete.

Jack_ Fazer o que? Venha cá agora.

Liz_ Você me fez uma surpresa. Agora é a minha vez.

Jack_ Não faz isso comigo.

Liz_ Eu vou fazer. Eu quero te enlouquecer esta noite.

Liz foi ao toalete e deixou Jack sozinho. Ele estava enlouquecendo querendo saber qual era a surpresa. Ele ficou andando de um lado para o outro e os minutos pareciam uma eternidade. Assim que Liz saiu do toalete vestida de Mulher Maravilha mexeu com todos os sentidos de Jack. Ele foi até sem sua direção e encheu Liz de beijos. Ela delicadamente se solta dos beijos e fala com Jack.

Liz_ Senta na cama. Agora é a minha vez de mostrar do que eu sou capaz.

Jack_ Eu irei me sentar.

Jack se senta na cama e Liz se prepara para dançar sensualmente para ele. Ela começa dançando e vai aos poucos se aproximando de Jack. Assim, logo, ela se senta no colo dele. Os dois começam a se beijar e a intensidade dos beijos vão cada vez mais aumentando. Liz se levanta e dança mais um pouco e começa a fazer um striptise para Jack. Ele se levanta e eles começam a se beijar. Os beijos de Jack vão descendo passando pelo pescoço de Liz. Em seguida, Jack desce para os peitos de Liz beijando e massageando. Liz termina de tirar sua roupa e começa a tirar a de Jack. Jack leva Liz para a cama onde ele se deita em cima dela. Jack mostra toda a sua experiência para Liz e ela em termos não o decepciona, sempre fazendo algo que o arrepiava ou o deixava mais excitado ainda. Ela estava cheia de prazer e seus gemidos eram cada vez mais altos. Desta vez não entrou ninguém para atrapalhar e eles foram até o final. Liz que no começo estava muito nervosa no final estava muito calma, podendo aproveitar ao máximo este momento mágico que eles estavam tendo. Depois Liz, de um jeito muito carinhoso se sentou nas costas de Jack e começou a massageá-lo. Depois da massagem, que por sinal, estava maravilhosa, Jack resolve retribuir e massageia Liz. Liz delicadamente dá umas mordidas de leve nos dedos de Jack. Ele mais uma vez vai às alturas. Começa beijando a boca adocicada de Liz e vai descendo passando pelos peitos, pela sua barriga e terminando no melhor lugar, eles preferiram não comentar. Está bom, eles resolveram comentar. Na melhor parte do corpo de uma mulher, onde estava toda a fonte de prazer de Liz. Em seguida Liz também resolve dar uma massageada na área preferida de Jack. Eles estavam ofegantes e resolvem fazer uma pequena pausa. Jack desce da cama em direção ao frigobar e pega uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças. Ele enche as taças e dá uma para Liz. Os dois brindam. Depois disso Jack fala com Liz.

Jack_ Liz, você é maravilhosa. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

Liz_ Você é na cama tudo o que eu esperava. Eu pude me sentir mulher.

Jack_ Tive muito prazer de passar este momento muito especial com você. Eu quero brindar com este champanhe a nossa relação.

Liz_ A nossa relação tem tudo para dar certo. Eu te amo e você me ama.

Jack_ Eu procuro te entender e você também.

Liz_ Você sabe que eu não sou perfeita, mas que procuro sempre dar o melhor de mim.

Jack_ E deu o seu melhor. Não irei mais conseguir te tirar da minha cabeça. Uma coisa é fato. Eu tenho a pegada boa.

Liz_ Só você?

Jack_ Sua pegada também é demais. Não consigo com minhas humildes palavras explicar um momento tão maravilhoso que eu estou passando com você.

Liz_ Eu não consigo mais pensar em minha vida sem ter você.

Jack_ Minha vida agora só tem uma explicação. O amor que eu sinto por você.

Liz_ Vamos brindar? Ou você esqueceu?

Jack_ Eu não iria me esquecer de brindar a nossa felicidade.

Liz_ Eu estou muito feliz de brindar este momento com você.

Jack e Liz brindam com o champanhe e em seguida cada um toma a sua taça. Jack fica admirando Liz. Depois de ter perdido tanto tempo sendo machista e negando tudo o que sentia ele não queria mais perder tempo. Queria ficar todo o tempo do mundo com sua amada. Assim de supetão ele fala com Liz.

Jack_ Quero que você more comigo.

Liz_ Na sua casa?

Jack_ Não. Na minha fazendo. Claro que é na minha casa.

Liz_ Eu aceito. Eu estava começando a ficar mais lá que na minha própria casa.

Jack_ Mas agora eu sinto que nós ainda não terminamos tudo o que começamos. Eu quero guardar todo esse momento maravilhoso na minha memória.

Liz_ Eu não quero guardar só esse momento. Eu quero guardar todos os meus momentos junto com você. Até os que não deram certo. Porque eles foram especiais.

Jack_ Eu te amo muito.

Liz_ Meu grande amor. Minha vida. Meu amor por você eu não consigo descrever nem metade do que eu sinto.

Eles se beijam apaixonadamente mais uma vez. E resolvem voltar para a cama onde resolvem continuar lá deitados e fazendo o que eles tanto suaram para conseguir.

Continua


	13. Chapter 13

30 rock

Um amor recíproco

Capítulo 13

No dia seguinte Jack acorda mais cedo e fica admirando Liz dormir. Ela tinha um semblante muito feliz e parecia um anjo. Liz acorda e os dois ficam se olhando apaixonadamente. Nos pensamentos deles estava uma única coisa. Finalmente eles tinham conseguido passar uma noite romântica e que tinha dado certo. Tinha muita intensidade nos olhares de Jack e Liz e os dois se beijam.

Jack_ Bom dia meu amor.

Liz_ Bom dia meu amor. Desta vez nada deu errado.

Jack_ Desta vez tinha que dar certo. E muito certo. Foi melhor que eu imaginava. Como você ficou sabendo da fantasia da Mulher Maravilha?

Liz_ Intuição feminina.

Jack_ Intuição feminina? Sei! Isso tem dedo da minha mãe. Eu posso garantir.

Liz (pensando) _ Não nega ser filho da Colleen.

Liz_ Imagina. Eu não tive nenhum tipo de conversa com ela. Eu apenas fiz uma lista de tudo o que podia agradá-lo e no final eu fiquei em dúvida entre cinco fantasias e resolvi escolher essa.

Jack_ Não precisa se embolar para explicar.

Liz_ Eu não estou me embolando.

Jack_ Está sim. Amo seu jeito de ser. Você é perfeita para mim.

Liz_ Foi tão óbvio eu ir ter pedido ajuda para sua mãe?

Jack_ Ela gosta de falar que me conhece muito bem. Ela só sabe disso porque entrou no meu quarto numa hora inconveniente e me viu fazendo coisas com a foto da Mulher Maravilha. Eu era menor e muito ingênuo.

Liz_ Eu posso até enxergar essa cena na minha mente. Só tem uma coisa que não se encaixa perfeitamente.

Jack_ O que?

Liz_ Você ingênuo. Eu te imaginava dando ordens na pré-escola para seus amiguinhos. Faça isso ou pegue aquilo.

Jack_ Eu tive minha fase ingênua. Só que a vida real me fez ver que eu precisava lutar para conseguir tudo o que eu queria.

Liz_ E quando foi que você percebeu isso?

Jack_ Aos 10 anos.

Liz_ Quando aconteceu o incidente da Mulher Maravilha?

Jack_ Eu tinha 08 anos. Sempre fui precoce.

Liz_ Eu estou vendo. Com 08 anos eu ainda brincava de boneca.

Jack_ Você estava perdendo tempo.

Liz_ Eu não tenho culpa se alguém aí estava muito adiantado para a idade.

Jack_ Está jogando na minha cara. Eu me sinto totalmente à vontade conversando com você. Têm coisas que eu não converso nem com o meu melhor amigo e com você eu posso ser eu mesmo e parar de me esconder na minha máscara. O mundo dos negócios muitas vezes é cruel e a pessoa precisa ter uma cabeça boa para se envolver. Há muito tempo eu só pensava em ganhar dinheiro e poder e agora com você eu penso na possibilidade de ter uma família. Ter uma pessoa em que se possa confiar para contar as minhas angústias, as minhas vitórias, sem ter aquela sensação de eu estar me vangloriando. Porque você não se preocupa com isso. Você quer somente o meu amor, o que faço questão de sempre te dar. Eu quero compartilhar toda a minha vida com você.

Liz_ Nunca imaginava que eu ia te ouvir falando essas palavras para mim. Elas realmente me tocaram muito. Muitas vezes é difícil ter alguém para confiar. Este mundo muitas é cruel, mesquinho. Mas eu sei que com você eu não preciso me preocupar com isso. Eu sei que você quer me dar o seu amor e eu falo com toda convicção que eu quero receber. Eu quero te amar e também ser amada. Eu sinto com você uma segurança incrível.

Jack_ Deve ser porque eu te conheço. Eu te conheço há tanto tempo que quando eu passei a sentir ciúmes de você eu confundia com preoteger. Eu tinha medo de assumir tudo o que eu sentia por você.

Liz_ Foi muito difícil eu lidar com esse amor que eu sinto por você. Eu passei dias da minha vida imaginando como seria ficar com você.

Jack_ Agora pelo menos você não está imaginando nada. Foi tudo real.

Liz_ Eu fico feliz ao ver como você confia em mim.  
Jack_ Eu passei muitos anos evitando ter uma relação mais duradoura ou me envolver com alguém que eu realmente amava. Às vezes tudo isso é meio novo para mim e eu tenho medo de fazer alguma coisa errada ou estragar tudo entre nós.  
Liz_ Muitas coisas nós vamos aprender juntos. Nós passamos muitos anos negando vários sentimentos. Mas eu prometo que eu vou te ajudar.  
Jack_ Eu tenho muito medo de me relacionar. Eu fui traumatizado pelo meu casamento com a Bianca.  
Liz_ Com isso você não precisa se preocupar. Eu não sou maluca igual a ela. Ela é uma mulher obcecada.  
Jack_ Eu queria passar o dia todo com você sem precisar me preocupar com nada. Sem me preocupar com trabalho. Apenas me preocupar com você, o grande amor da minha vida. Mas infelizmente o trabalho nos chama. Temos um dia bem cheio hoje. Além de conhecer os vencedores do Comedy Art saem às indicações do Emmy.  
Liz_ Então temos que ir embora agora?  
Jack_ Nós temos muito trabalho. Mas isso não significa que precisamos ir embora agora. Podemos aproveitar mais um pouco. O que você acha?  
Liz_ Eu concordo. Se eu pudesse, eu ficaria horas aqui com você. Vamos aproveitar todo o tempo que temos.

Liz e Jack se beijaram mais uma vez. O nervosismo inicial foi substituído por uma calma. O movimento deles com os corpos grudados cada vez mais aumentava. Jack dava umas mordidinhas no pescoço de Liz dando a ela cada vez mais prazer. Liz dava o melhor de si e dava uns beijos que levaram Jack à loucura. Não demorou muito para chegar ao clímax. Liz dava uns gemidos de prazer e Jack amava cada vez mais poder estar todo esse momento ao lado dela. Ao fim eles ficaram deitados e abraçados apenas trocando vários beijos. Apenas curtindo este maravilhoso momento a dois.

Jack_ Infelizmente nós temos que ir embora.  
Liz_ Vamos ficar mais uma hora.  
Jack_ Não podemos ficar mais. Já é quase meio dia.  
Liz_ Já. Não fazia ideia que já era tarde.  
Jack_ Quando passamos bons momentos, nós nem sentimos a hora passar.  
Liz_ Eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo na cama com alguém.  
Jack_ Eu te amo muito meu amor.  
Liz_ Eu também te amo muito meu amor.  
Jack_ Antes podemos fazer uma coisa. Acabei de ter essa ideia.  
Liz_ Que ideia?  
Jack_ Vamos tomar um banho juntos?  
Liz_ É uma excelente ideia.

Liz e Jack entram juntos no banho. Eles fizeram de tudo naquele chuveiro, menos tomar banho. Em meio a vários beijos Jack aproveitava e passava a mão por todo o corpo de Liz. Assim que eles saíram do banho eles se prepararam para deixar o hotel. Antes Liz passou em sua casa. Afinal estava com um vestido de festa e precisava de uma roupa mais simples para poder ir trabalhar. Ao chegar em seu apartamento viu que logo não estaria mais morando ali. Logo estaria morando com Jack. Mas ela não queria se desfazer do apartamento onde viveu ótimos momentos. Afinal o apartamento era o único bem que ela possuía. Entrou no banho e deixou a água morna tocar todo o seu corpo. Essa sensação era maravilhosa e logo ela estava refeita para poder voltar ao trabalho. Antes de sair de casa resolveu fazer um lanche. Ao chegar à NBC Kenneth falou com ela.

Kenneth_ Liz, eu estava preocupada com você. Você nunca chegou tão tarde.  
Liz_ Meu despertador não tocou essa manhã. Acabei dormindo demais.  
Kenneth_ Por que está com os cabelos molhados?  
Liz (pensando) _ Mas como ele é intrometido.  
Liz_ Perdi a hora do salão e precisava lavar meu cabelos.  
Kenneth_ Ele fica tão bonito molhado. Eu gostei. Você está tão bonita hoje.

Liz (pensando) _ E ele estava achando que eu ia contar o verdadeiro motivo do meu atraso.

Liz segue em direção ao seu escritório. Antes, porém, de entrar Cerie a interrompe.

Cerie_ É impressão minha ou você rejuvenesceu?

Liz_ Obrigada pelo elogio.

Cerie_ O que você fez? Limpeza de pele? Plástica? Agora pude ver as maravilhas da plástica. E você conseguiu ficar bastante natural.

Liz_ Eu não fiz plástica e nem limpeza de pele.

Cerie_ Nossa. Será o cabelo molhado? Se for isso use sempre assim.

Liz_ Eu não costumo deixar ele molhado.

Cerie_ Ou será uma bela noite de sexo?

Liz (corando) _ Acho que não foi isso.

Cerie_ Você não me engana. Nada como o benefício a pele dado pelo sexo. Não é qualquer sexo, é só com alguém que você realmente ama.

Liz_ Eu vou entrar e dar uma olhada em umas papeladas.

Liz entra em sua sala totalmente envergonhada. Será que era tão evidente a noite romântica da noite anterior? Ela gostou muito e se pudesse teria ficado uma semana no Hilton com o Jack. Mas a vida real tinha deveres que a chamavam. Hoje seria um dia cheio com a divulgação dos vencedores do Comedy Art e as indicações do Emmy. Senta em sua cadeira e fica pensativa. Logo Jenna entra e a desperta de seus pensamentos.

Jenna_ Está fugindo de mim?

Liz_ Não. É que eu tenho muito trabalho hoje.

Jenna_ Você não me engana. Não quer me contar detalhes de nada do que aconteceu ontem? Tipo um encontro a dois?

Liz_ Não consigo esconder nada de você.

Jenna_ Com um sorriso desses não dá mesmo. Conta-me as novidades agora.

Liz_ Foi tão bom. Eu não consigo nem explicar com as minhas palavras como que foi. Foi diferente de tudo o que eu pensava.

Jenna_ Como assim?

Liz_ Eu não vou entrar em detalhes. Só vou falar que eu amei muito.

Jenna_ Eu sou a sua melhor sua melhor amiga.

Liz_ Eu sei. Quando você sai com alguém eu não fico te enchendo de perguntas íntimas. Se é que você me entende.

Jenna_ Não imaginava isso de você.

Liz_ Pois pode imaginar. Quem sabe eu ainda lance um livro falando das minhas experiências sexuais. Mas tem coisas que eu não conto para ninguém.

Jenna_ Por favor. Conta-me?

Liz_ Eu não consigo resistir. Eu vou contar, mas não conte para ninguém.

Jenna_ Eu não sou fofoqueira.

Liz_ Eu gosto de me certificar antes.

Jenna_ Estou tão ansiosa.

Liz_ Ele conseguiu me satisfazer de uma forma que eu não imaginava. Ele tem um jeito que me envolve. Eu perco totalmente a minha razão.

Jenna_ É assim mesmo que acontece. E depois tende a melhorar?

Liz_ Melhorar?

Jenna_ Claro. Queria o que?

Liz_ Mas como melhorar o que já está perfeito.

Jenna_ A perfeição não existe minha amiga. Eu sempre estou indo atrás dela.

Liz_ Eu sempre fui muito condicionada e vi que tenho que melhorar isso em mim. Não faz bem para ninguém.

Jenna_ Pela sua fisionomia ontem te fez um bem.

Liz_ É notável isso?

Jenna_ Seu rosto feliz está contagiando. Por que disse isso?

Liz_ Quando cheguei Kenneth falou e a Cerie disse que eu rejuvenesci.

Jenna_ Aproveita mesmo. Cerie dizendo isso? Ou ela vai morrer ou bateu a cabeça?

Liz_ Cerie está diferente.

Jenna_ Eu ainda não notei nada.

Liz_ Ela está mais insegura e não fica mais se exibindo por aí.

Jenna_ Para mim "segura" ou "insegura" Cerie é uma ameaça. Daqui a pouco ela se lança na carreira artística e faz mais sucesso que eu. Aí seria o fim do mundo.

Liz_ Só você mesmo Jenna. Consegue me deixar ainda mais alegre. Mais do que eu já estou.

Jenna_ Seria bem legal que a Cerie se casasse com um cara muito rico e parasse de trabalhar aqui. Assim meu reinado estaria salvo.

Liz_ Você é a amiga mais doida que eu tenho. E você não tem nenhum ensaio com o Tracy agora?

Jenna_ Tenho. Mas ele pode esperar um pouco. Eu sempre espero por ele.

Liz_ Deixa de conversa e vai ensaiar agora.

Assim que Jenna saiu da sala ela escuta um barulho de alguém batendo na sua porta. Pensa certamente que é Jenna para tentar cabular os ensaios. Assim que abre a porta ela recebe um lindo buquê de flores. Eram flores do campo em diversas cores. Ela ficou surpresa.

Entregador_ Aqui é que trabalha Elizabeth Lemon?

Liz_ É aqui mesmo. Eu sou Elizabeth.

Entregador_ Temos uma entrega para você.

Liz_ Muito obrigada.

Entregador_ Já vou indo então. Uma boa tarde.

Liz_ Que o senhor também tenha uma excelente tarde.

Entregador_ Tchau.

Assim que ele sai de seu escritório Liz dá uma cheirada de flores e em questão de minutos um delicioso aroma de flores tomou conta do ambiente. Com um sorriso enorme Liz pega um lindo cartãozinho que estava junto com as flores. Era um lindo bilhete do Jack.

**Bilhete do Jack_ Meu amor, estas flores é a minha forma de tentar falar o quanto eu me senti feliz junto com você. Meu amor por você é tão grande que às vezes tento achar as palavras para tentar dizer tudo o que sinto por você. Isso tudo foi em vão, porque não existem palavras que possam explicar todo o amor que sinto por você. Sou mais um que entra para o clube de não conseguir se expressar da forma que você merece. E este simples gesto é apenas para dizer que você mora em meu coração. A vida sem você já não tem mais sentido. É melhor eu parar por aqui. Daqui a pouco estarei escrevendo um livro dizendo tudo o que sinto por você. E o Jonathan está aqui me lembrando que eu tenho uma reunião agora. Eu amo você meu amor.**

Liz lê aquelas sinceras palavras de amor e se emociona. Ela nunca imaginaria um dia estar recendo flores de Jack Donaghy e ainda mais com lindas palavras de amor. Depois daquela noite maravilhosa ela conseguia se apaixonar por ele ainda mais. Cada vez mais ele dava lindas demonstrações de amor por ela cada vez mais se apaixonava por ele. Resolve ligar para Jack. Ele rapidamente atende.

Jack_ Oi meu amor.

Liz_ Meu amor! Eu amei as flores.

Jack_ Só as flores?

Liz_ Tudo. A sua carta, no entanto foi o que eu mais gostei.

Jack_ Achei que não ia falar da carta.

Liz_ Como eu não poderia falar da carta. Ao ler a carta eu fiquei tão emocionada. Suas palavras foram perfeitas e apesar de todos nunca conseguirem encontrar as palavras certas para se dizer numa carta ou até pessoalmente. Você conseguiu passar tudo o que você sente por mim. Não imagina o quanto eu fiquei feliz.

Jack_ Ainda quero passar muitas noites assim com você. Eu nunca imaginava que seria você que acabaria com o meu medo de compromisso. Mas você foi me conquistando e vi que você era a pessoa perfeita para mim. A pessoa que me entende e que compreende sempre. Sabe quando eu estou triste ou feliz. Sabe me agradar e faz com que eu me torne uma pessoa melhor.

Liz_ Daqui a pouco nós vamos nos ver. Tomara que tenhamos sorte hoje.

Jack_ Vamos ter sorte Liz Lemon. Você tem que ser mais positiva. Vou te falar umas das minhas metas de vida e verá como é útil para toda a sua vida. "Na vida, só há dois lados: se você não faz parte da solução, faz parte do problema". E eu prefiro fazer parte da solução. Não podemos desperdiçar tempo com problemas ou negatividades da vida.

Liz_ Jack Donaghy e suas teorias mirabolantes. Você tinha que escrever um livro. Com certeza ganharia muito dinheiro.

Jack_ Como eu queria poder te beijar.

Liz_ Mas você já não me beija?

Jack_ Beija. Mas eu queria estar perto de você e poder te beijar a vontade.

Liz_ Eu tenho uma solução. Você beija a tela do celular agora e pensa que sou eu.

Jack_ O que?

Liz_ Desculpa. É uma brincadeira minha. Eu simplesmente não resisti.

Jack_ É a sua veia humorística que está falando mais alto.

Liz_ Eu não resisto mesmo a uma brincadeira.

Jack_ Você é do estilo "perco o amigo, mas não perco a piada".

Liz_ Você sabe que eu te amo muito.

Jack_ Eu sei. Amo ouvir essas palavras.

Liz_ Eu também gosto de escutar. Você não vai falar comigo.

Jack_ Claro que eu vou. Eu te amo meu amor. Daqui a pouco nós nos vemos.

Liz_ Até daqui a pouco.

Jack_ Até mais meu amor.

Liz desligou o telefone e ficou sentada em sua cadeira com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. As suas conversas com Jack a deixavam muito feliz. Ela ficou admirando as flores e o tempo passou rapidamente. Cerie bate na porta e entra.

Cerie_ Liz, já vai começar a divulgar os vencedores do Comedy Art. E mais tarde eles vão divulgar os indicados para o Emmy.

Liz_ Já?

Cerie_ Você ficou aí admirando suas flores e nem viu o tempo passar.

Liz_ Eu já estou indo para aí. Nossa equipe merece ganhar algum prêmio.

Cerie_ Eu vejo quanto vocês trabalham. Merecem sim. Com licença.

Dizendo isso Cerie saiu da sala. Liz aprontou sua maquiagem antes de sair. Quando saiu de seu escritório já estavam todos a esperando.

Tracy_ Achei que você não ia chegar nunca.

Liz (mentindo) _ Eu estava resolvendo alguns problemas.

Jenna (rindo) _ Problemas? Amiga, você não me engana com essa. Com esse rosto de sonhadora só pode estar pensando em uma pessoa.

Jack_ Só pode estar pensando em mim.

Liz_ Como você é convencido Jack Donaghy.

Jack_ Eu estou mentindo por acaso?

Liz_ Não está mentindo. Eu só consigo pensar em você.

Tracy_ Vamos deixar de conversas paralelas que já vai começar o Comedy Art.

Cada um senta em seu lugar e aguardam a música de abertura terminar. Assim que termina, Cody Carry, o estranho apresentador com voz fanha do Comedy Art começa a contar algumas piadas obviamente sem graça e começa a falar um pouco das séries que foram indicadas.

Cody_ Pelo que eu vi a lista deste ano está bem acirrada. Só tem séries boas e atores bons na disputa. Os indicados para melhor série cômica são: I like to laugh, Week of Week, My life is a desaster, Manny Lee e TGS.

Liz_ Ele adora ficar enrolando.

Jack_ Isso é para dar um clímax. Aquele friozinho na barriga que eu adoro.

Liz (cochichando para Jack)_ Você parece estar excitado. Então é melhor você ficar quieto.

Cerie_ Alguém quer um sanduíche?

Liz_ Eu quero.

Cody_ E o vencedor é... Esse ano a disputa pelas minhas fontes foi muito acirrada. Vamos voltar aos indicados. E o vencedor é...

Jack_ Fala logo Cody.

Cody_ TGS.

Jack_ Nossa primeira vitória. Isso mesmo.

Jenna_ Isso significa que nossa série se destacou esse ano.

Tracy_ Com um ator maravilhoso como eu.

Jenna_ Você não está sendo nem um pouco narcisista.

Cody_ Os indicados para ator coadjuvante são: James Kinn (I like to laugh), Lionel Sparchs (My life is a desaster), John Greene ( Manny Lee), Mathew Lewis ( Week of Week) e Josh Girard (TGS). E o vencedor é…

Tracy_ Dessa vez ele nem vai demorar muito.

Cody_ Lionel Sparchs (My life is a desaster).

Josh_ Pelo menos eu fui indicado pela primeira vez.

Tracy_ Esse é todo discurso de perdedor.

Jenna_ Ano que vem você ganha Josh.

Cody_ Os indicados para atriz coadjuvante são: Lilly Martin( Week of Week), Mary Jean( I like to laugh), Jane Moore (My life is a desaster), Jennifer Hope ( Manny Lee) e Carol Hathaway (Lie).

Jack_ Isso significa que temos que colocar outra atriz no show. Precisamos de uma força feminina.

Liz_ Eu tenho uma sugestão. Stella que eu trabalhei em Salt Lake City é uma ótima atriz e vai adorar esta experiência.

Jack_ Fale com sua amiga para ela fazer um teste.

Cody_ Carol Hathaway (Lie). Os indicados para melhor ator são: George Donovan (Many Lee), Brad Olsen (Week of Week), Jeffrey Sean ( My life is a desaster), Ben Smith ( I like to laugh) e Tracy Jordan (TGS). O vencedor é: Brad Olsen (Week of Week)

Tracy_ Eu não ganhei. Isso não é possível.

Jack_ Nem sempre as escolhas são as melhores.

Cody_ Os indicados para melhor atriz são: Casey Cole (My life is a desaster), Anne Linn (Week of Week), Amber Graham (I like to laugh), Jessica Adams (Lie) e Jenna Maroney (TGS). Essa disputa foi muito acirrada. Mas a vencedora de melhor atriz merece muito o prêmio porque nesse último ano teve um amadurecimento na sua carreira. Parabéns Jenna Maroney. Você ganhou o prêmio de melhor atriz.

Jenna_ Eu não estou acreditando.

Jack_ Parabéns Jenna.

Liz_ Parabéns amiga.

Tracy_ Isso não é justo.

Jenna_ A vida não é justa.

Cody_ Agora nossa última categoria. Melhor roteiro. Os indicados são: The secret life (Week of Week), Karaoke (I like to laugh), Job (Lie), Big Apple (My life is a desaster) e The game of love (TGS). O vencedor é The game of love (TGS).

Começaram a comemorar as vitórias. A série tinha se saído à vitoriosa no geral. Tracy emburrado ficou num canto da sala sem falar com ninguém. Liz ficou no canto dela pensando sobre a sua vitória. Aquela vitória significava muito para ela. Significava que tudo que ela sentia estava ali naquele roteiro. Aquele roteiro ela podia dizer que era uma parte dela. E o resto só no champanhe comemorando a vitória. Jack notou o distanciamento de Liz e falou com ela.

Jack_ Posso saber por que está tão pensativa.

Liz_ Pensando em como eu tenho sorte.

Jack_ Tem sorte não. É especial.

Jack e Liz se beijam e ficam juntos durante a comemoração que só foi interrompida para as indicações para o Emmy. A série obteve a maioria das indicações, então a festa que já estava boa continuou ainda melhor.

Continua


	14. Chapter 14

30 Rock

14º Capítulo

Os dias passaram rapidamente e logo chegou o dia do Emmy. Liz estava há horas se arrumando e Jack já estava um pouco impaciente. Jack já estava sentado na sala vestido com um belo smoking. Ele escutou um barulho vindo da escada e se depara com Liz descendo. Seus lindos cachos estavam perfeitamente modelados e o azul de seu vestido tomara-que-caia valorizavam sua pele bem branquinha e seus olhos castanhos. Para completar o visual ela usava um belo colar que havia ganhado de Jack. Assim que Liz chega perto de Jack, ele a beija.

Jack_ Minha princesa! Você está linda.

Liz_ Eu achei que você ia estar bastante nervoso.

Jack_ Eu estava bastante impaciente, mas quando eu a vi descendo as escadas tão linda e especial eu vi que valeu a pena.

Liz_ Eu estou nervosa. Tenho medo de cometer alguma gafe na premiação.

Jack_ Vai dar tudo certo hoje. Nós vamos brilhar nessa premiação e ganhar vários prêmios.

Liz_ É que tudo que está ao meu redor tem uma certa tendência a dar errado. Por exemplo, o meu vestido pode me deixar na mão.

Jack_ Não fica pensando nisso agora.

Liz_ Eu não consigo deixar de pensar. Vai ter imprensa lá. Qualquer gafe minha e eu vou parar no youtube.

Jack_ Você não precisa ficar sofrendo por antecedência. Sem falar que no youtube dá uma fama maior. Tanta gente que hoje faz sucesso e saiu do youtube.

Liz (rindo)_ Só você mesmo para me fazer rir agora.

Jack_ É para isso que eu sirvo. Para fazer você se sentir bem.

Liz_ Eu acho que eu estou acreditando nas suas palavras.

Jack_ Acho?

Liz_ Eu acredito nas suas palavras.

Jack_ Você está tão linda que eu tenho que me controlar senão nós nem vamos para a premiação hoje.

Liz_ É melhor então nós sairmos agora porque eu não sei se eu também conseguiria me controlar.

Jack e Liz então saem de casa e entram na limusine que Jack havia alugado. Lá dentro Liz viu que davam para umas 30 pessoas estarem ali dentro sem se apertar. Assim eles logo chegaram ao local da premiação. Na entrada eles tiraram algumas fotos e logo entraram aonde a premiação seria realizada. Liz ganhou uma sacola cheia de produtos de beleza que ela logo fez questão de olhar. Logo chega uma pessoa atrás dela e tira a sacola de suas mãos. Liz se vira e vê que é Jenna. Jenna estava com um vestido dourado que valorizava a cor loura de seus cabelos.

Liz_ Jenna! Tudo bem?

Jenna_ Tudo ótimo. Toma aqui sua sacola de volta. Os brindes melhoram a cada ano. Mas se realmente você usasse tudo o que ganha nestas festas.

Liz_ Eu só uso quando é necessário.

Jenna_ Sempre é dia de estar bem arrumada. Liz, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Vou roubar sua namorada rapidinho Jack.

Jack_ Já vi que vou acabar ficando sozinho na premiação.

Liz e Jenna começam a conversar.

Jenna_ Ele tem bastante ciúme.

Liz_ Ele gosta de jogar um charminho. O que você queria falar?

Jenna_ Eu resolvi não ficar esperando o Kenneth perceber como eu sou. Amiga, eu conheci um cara lindo. Ele gostou de mim e resolvi dar uma chance.

Liz_ Fico muito feliz por você. Tomara que tudo dê certo para você.

Jenna_ Agora eu sinto que realmente vai dar certo. Ele me falou que vem na premiação. Assim que ele chegar eu te apresento.

Liz_ Eu estou curiosa para conhecê-lo.

Jenna_ Mudando de assunto agora. Já leu em algum site os prováveis vencedores?

Liz_ Eu não fico me torturando assim. Se for para eu ganhar eu vou ficar muito feliz, mas se não for eu vou entender.

Jenna_ Você é louca.

Liz_ Não sou louca. Eu apenas não ligo mais para esses prêmios. Quando se tem amor nada disso importa.

Jenna_ Você está muito apaixonada.

Liz_ Amiga, eu vou voltar para o meu amor. Depois a gente se fala.

Liz vai e se senta perto de Jack. Eles dão um delicado beijo.

Jack_ Achei que ia me abandonar e não ia voltar mais.

Liz_ Você é a única pessoa com que eu assistiria a premiação hoje.

Jack_ Eu nunca ia imaginar que eu estaria aqui com você agora.

Liz_ Eu também já duvidava. Mas quando você foi atrás de mim tudo mudou. Jack, você está reparando?

Jack_ O que?

Liz_ A imprensa.

Jack_ O que tem a imprensa.

Liz_ Nossa, a imprensa estrangeira está aqui na premiação. O que será que eles querem?

Jack_ A imprensa estrangeira sempre vem nesses eventos. Eu não faço ideia do que eles querem. Pergunte a alguém.

Liz se aproxima da repórter.

Liz_ Eu estou reparando que tem imprensa estrangeira aqui no Emmy. O que te interessam aqui na premiação?

Repórter_ A premiação não me interessa em nada. Estou aqui porque fui muito bem paga. E nós não estamos interessados em fotos da premiação. Queremos fotos bem constrangedoras das celebridades e no dia seguinte tirar fotos delas nos aeroportos da vida. Cada cara acabada, com olheiras. Uma vez vi uma que jurava que era um monstro. Isso até me falaram que era a Angelina Jolie. O mundo das celebridades é muito falso. Preferia estar cobrindo uma reportagem mais séria. O que combina mais comigo.

Liz com a cara chocada e vai em direção ao Jack.

Liz_ Olha, ouviu o que moça estrangeira falou? Eles querem nos pegar desprevenidos.

Liz fala isso colocando as mãos na boca.

Jack_ Não precisa se preocupar que nós não somos celebridades e eles nunca iam querer ter a foto de uma desconhecida nas páginas de revistas, jornais ou qualquer que seja o que eles vão fazer com essas fotos.

Liz_ Precisamos tomar cuidado e não nos expor.

Jack_ O que seria da vida das celebridades sem o paparazzi. Elas reclamam deles o tempo inteiro. Mas se não existissem os paparazzi elas iam ficar desesperadas.

Liz_ Se bem que a Jenna ia adorar sair em alguma página de revista.

Jack_ Jenna adora uma mídia.

Liz_ Ela tem que agir assim. Se não ela perde espaço.

Jack_ Vamos parar de falar da Jenna. Eu preciso muito mais falar de você.

Liz_ Jura?

Jack_ Juro. Você é a razão da minha vida.

Liz_ Meu Deus!

Jack_ O que aconteceu?

Liz_ Tracy pirou.

Jack_ Isso já não é novidade.

Liz_ Ele veio sem camisa para a premiação.

Jack_ Deixa o coitado. Hoje é dia de festa. Ele é excêntrico.

Liz_ Ele anda tomando os remédios.

Jack_ Acho que anda tomando sim. Você não precisa se preocupar com o Tracy. Eu que tinha que estar me preocupando com ele já deixei para lá há muito tempo.

Liz_ Tem razão. Eu quero ficar o tempo todo com você.

Jack_ O tempo todo?

Liz_ Não diz que você já enjoou de mim?

Jack_ Mas tem lugares que não dá para a gente ficar junto.

Liz_ Você tem vergonha de mim?

Jack_ Quando eu vou ao banheiro não dá para nós ficarmos juntos.

Liz_ Ah! É isso.

Jack_ Você estava pensando o que?

Liz_ Eu não pensei nada.

Jack puxa Liz para si e a beija. O beijo dos dois tinha uma sintonia perfeita e era um beijo que transmitia todo o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro. Eles estavam tão compenetrados que nem repararam que o apresentador da cerimônia já estava começando a falar. Jimmy Hand começou falando da importância do Emmy, até que ele parou de falar e ficou olhando o casal se beijando.

Jimmy_ Estou pronto para começar a premiação, mas parece que tem um casal aí que esqueceu da data de hoje.

De repente Jack e Liz perceberam que eles eram o casal de que Jimmy estava falando.

Eles pararam de se beijar rapidamente e Jimmy continua a apresentação.

Jimmy_ Agora que o casal me deu permissão eu vou continuar falando sobre a missão de estar apresentando o Emmy pela primeira vez. Achei que ia ter um colapso de tão nervoso que eu estava. Mas vocês não iam se livrar de mim tão fácil. Esse ano só tem candidato bom. Esse ano a academia deve ter sofrido para escolher os vencedores. O importante é que depois todos vamos nos unir e se divertir. Porque todos os que estão aqui hoje são vencedores. Vamos começar o Emmy. Agora eu vou chamar aqui Mary Moon para entregar o premio de melhor ator coadjuvante de comédia.

Mary Moon_ É um prazer estar aqui nesta festa maravilhosa e poder usufruir um momento tão mágico como esse. O que dizer dos atores que estão indicados a melhor ator coadjuvante de comédia. São essas pessoas que nos fazem rir depois de um dia estressante. Vamos aos indicados a melhor ator coadjuvante: James Kinn (I like to laugh), Lionel Sparchs (My life is a desaster), John Greene ( Manny Lee), Mathew Lewis ( Week of Week) e Josh Girard ( TGS). E o vencedor é Josh Girard.

Josh_ Oh Meu Deus! Eu ganhei um prêmio.

Josh sobe e recebe o premio das mãos de Mary Moon.

Josh_ Oh Meu Deus! Eu não tenho nem o que dizer. Esta vitória me pegou muito surpreso. Não fiz nenhum tipo de texto de agradecimento. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que me ajudaram no começo da minha carreira. Há todas as chances que já me deram na minha vida. Muito obrigado mesmo.

A seguir John Greene sobe para falar os indicados a melhor atriz coadjuvante de comédia.

John_ E eu que achei que subiria para dar este anúncio com um Emmy nas mãos. Brincadeirinha. Vamos agora as indicadas a melhor atriz coadjuvante: Lilly Martin( Week of Week), Mary Jean( I like to laugh), Jane Moore (My life is a desaster), Jennifer Hope ( Manny Lee) e Carol Hathaway (Lie). Vitória merecida de Carol Hathaway.

Carol sobe e recebe o prêmio das mãos de John.

Carol_ Quero agradecer primeiramente a Deus que me deu todas as chances da minha vida. A minha família e aos meus amigos e para os meus fã eu não seria nada sem vocês. Muito obrigada.

A seguir Kelly Mills sobe para falar os indicados a melhor ator de comédia.

Kelly_ Olá a todos. Vamos aqui mais uma vez indicar atores que adocicam mais um pouco nossa vida. Os indicados são: George Donovan (Many Lee), Brad Olsen (Week of Week), Jeffrey Sean ( My life is a desaster), Ben Smith ( I like to laugh) e Tracy Jordan (TGS). O vencedor é Tracy Jordan.

Tracy sobe para agradecer o prêmio.

Tracy_ Oi galera. Finalmente eu estou aqui para agradecer o meu prêmio. Nem preciso dizer o quanto eu me sinto feliz por estar aqui. Eu estou agradecendo em nome de todos os negros dos EUA.

Tyler Wood sobe para falar as indicadas a melhor atriz de comédia.

Tyler_ Estar aqui para apresentar este prêmio é uma honra para mim. As mulheres que nos fazem rir todos os dias. E cada uma tem um jeito peculiar e características diferentes. Casey Cole (My life is a disaster), Anne Linn (Week of Week), Amber Graham (I like to laugh), Jessica Adams (Lie) e Jenna Maroney (TGS). E a vencedora é Jenna Maroney.

Jenna sobe para agradecer o prêmio.

Jenna_ Eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui hoje em nome de todas as comediantes do nosso país. Quero agradecer a todos que me ajudaram em todos os momentos da minha vida. Quero agradecer a minha família, meus amigos, meus fãs. Muito obrigada mesmo.

Mika Carlson sobe para falar os indicados a melhor roteiro cômico.

Mika_ O que seriam a atuação dos atores sem ótimos roteiros. Estes roteiristas sempre estão se empenhando para sempre escreverem melhor e no caso das séries cômicas estão sempre atrás de uma nova risada e de um novo sorriso. The secret life (Week of Week), Karaoke (I like to laugh), Job (Lie), Big Apple (My life is a desaster) e The game of love (TGS). O vencedor é The game of love (TGS) escrito por Elizabeth Lemon.

Liz ainda não estava acreditando que ela havia ganhado o prêmio de melhor roteiro. Todos da plateia estavam olhando em sua direção. Jack imediatamente falou com ela.

Jack_ Amor, eles falaram o seu nome. Vai até lá.

Liz_ Eu estou nervosa. Não sei se eu consigo.

Jack_ Não vai dar uma de perdedora agora. Levante-se daí e vai lá receber o prêmio.

Liz_ Eu estou indo.

Liz vai até a direção de Mika e recebe seu prêmio. Ela fica olhando a estatueta como se ainda não acreditasse.

Liz_ Uau. Meu Deus! Eu não imaginava que ia ganhar este premio. Nem escrevi nenhum discurso de agradecimento. Fico muito feliz de ter ganhado este prêmio principalmente porque ele faz parte da minha vida. Um pedaço meu está naquele texto. Gostaria primeiro de agradecer a Deus, depois o meu grande amor que depois de inúmeras voltas da vida fui descobrir que também me amava. Jack, eu te amo. E se eu estou aqui hoje recebendo este prêmio é por sua causa. Obrigada.

Liz desce e é recebida aos beijos por Jack.

Jack_ O seu discurso foi o mais lindo de todos.

Liz_ Opinião de namorado não vale.

Jack_ Agora falta mais uma categoria cômica. Se ganharmos a nossa série vai se consolidar este ano como a grande vencedora.

Liz_ Quem sabe assim conseguimos um aumento salarial.

Jack_ Você está convivendo muito comigo.

Liz_ Eu também acho.

Lilly Moore sobe para falar da última categoria da parte cômica que era melhor série.

Lilly_ O mundo aqui do Emmy é bem acirrado. Tantas ótimas séries que conseguem se destacar durante o ano e apenas cinco são escolhidas para disputar o prêmio e destas cinco apenas uma vai ganhar a estatueta. Vamos conferir os indicados. I like to laugh, Week of Week, My life is a desaster, Manny Lee e TGS. E a série vencedora é TGS.

A euforia de todos os envolvidos com a série era notável. Liz, Jack, Jenna, Tracy, Josh, Toofer, Pete, Frank, Lutz subiram para agradecer o prêmio.

Jenna_ É o nosso primeiro prêmio de melhor série. Fico muito feliz pois temos uma equipe maravilhosa que sempre trabalha em harmonia...

Liz_ Só deixo claro que em qualquer lugar é impossível trabalhar cem por cento em harmonia. Temos nossos momentos de confusão assim como temos o nosso momento família. Vocês todos do TGS são como uma grande família para mim.

Tracy_ Quero agradecer muito pela oportunidade que eu tenho na série.

Jack_ É um enorme prazer ser chefe de todo mundo e sempre resolver as confusões em que eles se metem.

Todos_ Obrigada.

A premiação logo terminou e eles foram comemorar a vitória. Na festa pós premiação todos eles se reuniram numa mesa e logo Kenneth e Cerie se uniram a eles.

Kenneth_ A cerimônia foi tão linda. Eu realizei meu sonho de estar no tapete vermelho.

Cerie_ Eu nunca tinha ido num lugar com tantos famosos.

Liz_ Só de ter não ter caído no palco e ter pagado algum mico eu já fico agradecida.

Jenna_ Já aconteceu isso comigo numa premiação. Desequilibrei-me e caí no chão com o prêmio. O bom é que saiu fotos minhas no jornal no dia seguinte.

Jack_ Eu falei que isso dá mídia. Pelo menos algum ator poderia pagar um mico. Daria mais status para a série.

Jenna_ Mas vocês pagaram mico no início da premiação. Quando estavam se beijando.

Jack_ Neste nosso caso não foi mico. Somos um casal muito apaixonado.

Liz_ Totalmente apaixonados.

Aquele jantar durou por várias horas. Eles tiraram várias fotos, deram várias entrevistas e aquela noite foi perfeita para todos. Depois de vários anos batalhando pelo sucesso eles tinham tido um bom reconhecimento. Jack e Liz deram uma desculpa e saíram juntos do jantar. Eles foram para a casa. No quarto Jack ajudou Liz a despir a roupa e ele a encheu de beijos. Jack beijou Liz de um jeito que ela soltava gritos de prazer. Liz não ficava atrás e levava Jack à loucura. Não demorou muito e eles começaram a fazer amor e logo depois Liz chegava ao primeiro orgasmo da noite. Ao fim do ato sexual eles estavam ofegantes e suados acabaram adormecendo abraçados. No dia seguinte Jack acordou Liz com vários beijos.

Jack_ Tenho uma surpresa para você.

Liz_ Que surpresa?

Jack_ Se é surpresa eu não posso te contar. Mas eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

Liz_ Será mesmo que eu vou gostar? Que tem homens que dão panela, geladeira e essas coisas achando que estão fazendo a maior surpresa quanto na verdade estão chamando as mulheres de escravas do lar.

Jack_ Não se preocupe que eu não te quero como escrava do lar. Só não vale gostar mais do presente do que de mim.

Liz_ Está com medo de eu preferir mais o presente?

Jack_ Eu não sinto ciúmes de ninguém meu amor.

Liz_ Homem adora falar que tem controle dos sentimentos. Mas não conseguem ter controle nenhum. Homens quando sentem ciúmes conseguem ser piores que as mulheres. Porque as mulheres quando planejam algo elas pensam, já os homens.

Jack_ Está insinuando que os homens não pensam. Ah, deixa isso pra lá. Vamos a primeira surpresa do dia.

Jack sai do quarto e voltar alguns minutos depois com uma linda bandeja com o café da manhã na cama para Liz.

Liz_ O seu café da manhã na cama está perfeito. Exatamente como nos filmes.

Jack_ Eu queria algo que te surpreendesse muito. Pensei em te dar um pedaço do céu, mas não consegui encontrar em nenhum lugar.

Liz_ Você tirou estas frases das "Melhores dizeres de amor"? Todo casal apaixonado dizem essas mesmas coisas.

Jack_ Não gostou da minha declaração?

Liz_ Sei que estas frases são tão piegas. Mas vinda de você, sei lá, ela soou mais romântica. Mais sincera.

Jack_ Eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito. Apesar de algumas vezes eu não demonstrar muito o quanto eu te amo eu quero que você saiba que eu procuro ser muito sincero com você.

Liz_ Eu já me acostumei com seu jeito meio explosivo e sarcástico. Mas ter alguém que suporta meu lado comediante está ótimo para mim. Eu não sei se suportaria poder viver sem fazer piadas das pessoas ou de situações da vida.

Jack_ É esse lado que eu amo. Este é o diferencial. Você não é como as outras mulheres, sempre querendo uma ficar igual à outra. Você tem uma característica que é só sua e que a torna individual. E é por isso que eu te amo.

Os dois se beijam e juntos tomam o café da manhã. Depois de Liz devorar todos os bolinhos de chocolate Jack aproveita para falar da outra surpresa.

Jack_ Agora tem minha outra surpresa.

Liz_ Você não me conta nada.

Jack_ E estragar a surpresa. Só você mesmo Elizabeth Lemon.

Liz_ Sabe que eu não gosto que me chamem pelo nome inteiro. Quando falam Elizabeth Lemon parece que eu fiz alguma coisa errada.

Jack_ Então você prefere Lemon?

Liz_ Bem melhor assim.

Jack_ Então aí vai. Lemon, eu não quero estragar a surpresa.

Liz_ Vamos descer logo que eu estou ficando impaciente.

Jack_ Não seria curiosa?

Liz_ Porque você tem a mania de me deixar curiosa?

Jack_ Se não nossa vida não teria muita graça.

Liz_ Sem surpresa eu não seria atraente?

Jack_ Você é atraente de qualquer forma, mas uma surpresinha as vezes não faz mal a ninguém. E esquenta o clima.

Liz_ Entendo meu amor. Vamos descer e ver logo esta supresa.

Jack venda Liz e a guia para descer as escadas. Assim que eles chegam ao último degrau Jack se apronta para tirar a venda de Liz. Assim que ela tira a venda ela vê apenas Pete sentado no sofá da sala.

Liz_ Pete? É ele a supresa?

Jack_ Claro que não. Ele veio apenas me ajudar na supresa.

Liz_ Então a supresa é grande.

Jack_ E bota grande nisso. Vai lá Pete.

Pete vai ao armário da sala que estava propositalmente virado para o lado contrário e vira até ele ficar no lado certo. Assim que Liz vê Pete virando o armário ela vê a supresa. Jack tinha comprado para ela uma belíssima televisão de cinquenta polegadas.

Liz_ Uma TV de cinquenta polegadas?

Jack_ Lógico que é uma de cinquenta. Eu não iria trocar a de quarenta e cinco polegadas por uma menor.

Liz_ Mas nós nem ficamos muito aqui nessa sala.

Jack_ Está dizendo que não gostou?

Liz_ Eu amei meu amor. Mas deve ter custado uma fortuna. E dar de presente para a namorada uma TV de cinquenta polegadas. Eu preferiria uma joia.

Jack_ Você não consegue esperar nada.

Jack retira do seu bolso uma pequena caixa preta e dá a Liz. Liz abre a caixa e vê um delicado anel de esmeralda.

Liz_ Meu amor. É muito lindo.

Jack_ Deixa eu colocar na sua mão.

Jack tira o anel da caixinha e coloca no delicado dedo de Liz. O sorriso que irradiava dela deixava o ambiente cada vez mais apaixonante. Pete estraga aquele clima de romance entre os dois.

Pete_ Só tem um problema Jack.

Jack_ Qual? Não vai dizer que quebrou aquele vaso horroroso que a minha mãe comprou. Porque se for ele eu até te dou um dinheiro extra.

Pete_ Não é o vaso da sua mãe. É que eu ainda não consegui instalar a TV a cabo. Tem uns manuais aí e eu estou com preguiça de ler.

Jack_ Deixa que eu te ajudo. Espera aí uns 10 minutos. Que eu vou resolver logo isso.

Os dez minutos acabaram virando meia hora. Meia hora se transformou em uma hora. E Liz sentada na sala esperando os dois. Pete solta um grito e assusta a todos.

Pete_ Consegui!!!!!!!!!

Jack_ Conseguiu o que?

Pete_ O canal do futebol americano.

Jack_ Jura? Amo futebol americano.

Pete_ Deixa-me dar uma conferida e ver quem está ganhando.

Jack_ Eu também quero saber.

Jack e Pete ficam assistindo ao jogo e Liz começa a perder a paciência. O plano dela era passar um dia ela e o Jack, e não ela, o Jack e o Pete. Ainda mais assistindo a um jogo na TV.

Liz_ Parece que o Pete já conseguiu instalar a TV a cabo.

Jack_ Estamos assistindo ao jogo.

Pete_ É, estamos assistindo ao jogo.

Liz_ Eu achei que nós ficaríamos juntos hoje. Só eu e você.

Jack_ Daqui a pouco nós ficamos juntos.

Pete_ É, daqui a pouco nós ficamos juntos.

Jack_ Isso já é brincar com o perigo Pete.

Pete_ Calma, eu queria descontrair o ambiente.

Liz_ Você quer descontrair o ambiente?

Pete_ Quero.

Liz_ Que tal deixar eu e o Jack a sós e ver essa porcaria de jogo outro dia. Não planejei meu dia hoje ficar assistindo a um jogo na TV.

Pete_ Eu não queria te deixar nervosa.

Liz_ Meu bem, você ainda não me viu nervosa.

Pete se despede de Jack e Liz.

Pete_ Tchau Jack. Tchau Liz. Até outro dia.

Jack_ Tchau Pete.

Liz_ Tchau Pete.

Jack acompanha Pete até a porta. Na volta ele se depara com Liz esperando por ele na sala.

Liz_ Se deixasse por você, nós passaríamos o nosso dia com Pete à tira colo.

Jack_ Eu não imaginei que você iria se chatear.

Liz_ Depois do Emmy você acha que eu querer passar meu dia com quem? E se eu trouxesse a Jenna aqui?

Jack_ Logicamente você ia querer passar seu dia comigo. Não teria nada a ver a Jenna aqui conosco.

Liz_ Está respondido. Por que trouxe o Pete?

Jack_ Eu queria te surpreender com a TV. E o técnico iria demorar a vir.

Liz_ Entendo. Vamos agora aproveitar nosso dia. Só eu e você. Não chama o Frank não ta?

Jack_ Tudo bem meu amor. Sabe que você fica linda nervosa?  
Liz_ Eu não estava nervosa.

Jack_ Isso porque você não viu seu rosto como estava.

Liz_ Ta bom.

Jack e Liz se beijam e ficam o dia todo juntos. Só ele e ela e sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

Narradora_ Por enquanto a vida deles segue em paz. Mas por pouco tempo.

Continua


End file.
